Pasión Real
by xinthiia
Summary: Hola, les traigo la continuación de la adpatación de Intriga y seducción. Les comentó que en esta historia para que sea Sesshome, abrava un pequeño cambio para los(as) que hayan leído la historia mencionada. Kagome Delacrioix conoció al príncipe Sesshomaru de Rutania en un campamento de gitanos. El ambiente era festivo y la música estridente. Por fin, Kagome se encontraba frente
1. Chapter 1

Las llamas se elevaban con fuerza y la madera embebida en resina crujía y se partía; chispas anaranjadas subían con el humo hacia las ramas oscuras de los árboles cercanos. El resplandor del fuego se reflejaba en la pintura de los carromatos gitanos destacando el cascado esmalte rojo y azul y el gastado barniz dorado. Brillaba sobre los brazaletes y cinturones de monedas que llevaban las gitanas, y sobre los aros que colgaban de las orejas de los hombres. Las botas y los brillantes botones dorados de los uniformes reflejaban también las llamas en la oscuridad. Los hombres de la escolta del príncipe Sesshomaru de Ruthenia se acomodaban sobre las mantas apiladas que formaban sus camas. Hablaban entre ellos en voz baja, riendo y alzando las copas para beber.

El príncipe estaba sentado, con la cabeza plateada inclinada sobre una mandolina. Sus dedos fuertes y ágiles hacían brotar del instrumento una sugestiva rapsodia, una melodía inquietante que parecía vibrar con alegría y pasión salvaje en el fresco aire nocturno. Un gitano anciano y encorvado le seguía el ritmo con un violín. Sesshomaru levantó el rostro vivaz y risueño, y juntos tocaron punto y contrapunto; la música se entremezclaba, chocaba y se intensificaba con el gozo salvaje de los dos hombres. La luz del fuego resplandecía sobre los pómulos altos del príncipe y anidaba en el intenso ambarino de sus ojos, dejando en sombra los huecos triangulares de su mandíbula, y resaltando la nariz recta y la barbilla fuerte y prominente. Su pelo parecía el color de la luna. El príncipe llevaba la camisa abierta y pantalones blancos de uniforme. Parecía relajado, a gusto entre sus amigos, sin preocupaciones; sin embargo, se adivinaba en él una atenta vigilancia, una tensión que podía quedar liberada y convertida instantáneamente en acción explosiva. Viril, ancho de espaldas, parecía un héroe de antiguas leyendas, seguro de su poder, superior a todos, invencible.

Kagome Izazoy Delacroix le miraba desde las sombras de un bosquecito de robles. Le dolía la cabeza y tenía un profundo rasguño en la sien que le ensangrentaba el ondulado cabello oscuro. Apenas si podía levantar el brazo derecho a causa del entumecimiento de su hombro. Tenía la capa manchada de fango, el vestido blanco de seda rasgado en la cintura, y creía que lo único que la había salvado de romperse una rodilla había sido el grosor de las enaguas rellenas de crin.

Nada de esto resultaba sorprendente si se tenía en cuenta que había sido arrojada de un carruaje en marcha hacía menos de media hora. Pero ni el dolor de las heridas, ni la impresión ante lo sucedido le hacían estremecerse y sentir un nudo de miedo en la boca del estómago, sino el hombre que veía ante ella en el campamento gitano.

Se trataba del príncipe Sesshomaru de Ruthenia, un país balcánico. El hombre a quien debía seducir. Y traicionar.

Jamás había seducido a un hombre en su vida. Desde luego, había flirteado un poco y practicado el arte de atraer a miembros del sexo opuesto en los numerosos bailes, paseos y meriendas organizados para entretenimiento de las damiselas de Nueva Orleans que se presentaban en sociedad. Pero nunca se había propuesto conquistar deliberadamente a un hombre, subyugarle hasta el punto de obligarle a hacer lo que ella quisiera. Nunca. A pesar de lo que dijeran los demás.

O quizá sí. No lo sabía, no podía estar segura. No obstante, a pesar de lo que pudiera haber hecho en el pasado, no merecía que le hubieran encomendado una tarea tan difícil.

La música del violín y la mandolina se intensificó, y luego se extinguió con una dulce resonancia. Los gitanos se pusieron en pie de un salto y manifestaron su aprobación con aplausos, gritos y cascabeleo de panderetas. El príncipe echó la cabeza hacia atrás en señal de agradecimiento, sonrió y dió una palmada al anciano en el hombro. Luego, con un movimiento ágil, tensó los músculos y se puso de pie, alejándose del fuego. Sus pasos largos le hicieron atravesar el claro con increíble rapidez. Se dirigió al lugar donde estaba Kagome con movimientos seguros, como si supiera exactamente adónde iba, como si hubiera adivinado la presencia de ella desde el principio.

Kagome dio un paso atrás, pero era demasiado tarde. El estaba ante ella, extendiendo el brazo para tomarla de la mano y llevarla hacia la luz del fuego. Kagome tropezó y sintió la presión de su mano tibia y firme sobre sus dedos, sosteniéndola.

-Bienvenida, hermosa hechicera -dijo con voz gentil pero distante. Se volvió hacia sus hombres y su tono se volvió acerado:- Sí, es sin duda una hechicera, pues, ¿cómo ha hecho si no para burlar a los guardias?

-La culpa es mía, Alteza.

Desde la oscuridad, detrás de ella apareció un joven. Era moreno y apuesto, con ojos muy azules y un aire extravagante acentuado por el arete de oro en su oreja y el amuleto de cauri que colgaba de una tira de cuero alrededor de su cuello. Se mantenía muy erguido, sin dar señales de sumisión ni culpabilidad.

-¿ Y bien, Kohaku ?

Kohaku, el gitano, señaló a Kagome.

-Miradla, príncipe. ¿Veis en ella una amenaza? Vi cómo la arrojaban de un carruaje. Se dirigió hacia aquí, y la seguí.

-Descortés por tu parte -dijo el príncipe Sesshomaru-. Podrías haberle ofrecido ayuda-. El tono era informal, pero el príncipe frunció el ceño al observar el rostro pálido de Kagome.

-Me pareció mejor ver qué hacía.

Al escuchar la nota de curiosidad en la voz del gitano, Kagome pensó en el momento en que se había levantado del suelo, y había emprendido el camino hacia el campamento. ¿Habría resultado demasiado obvio el hecho de que sabía adónde se dirigía? Le habían indicado qué dirección seguir, pero la caída la había dejado aturdida, desorientada. Finalmente, se limitó a guiarse por el sonido de la música. Había avanzado de forma lenta y errática. No podían haberse dado cuenta de nada. Sintió una oleada de alivio que la dejó débil; sus dedos temblaron en la mano del príncipe.

-Ven -dijo él de manera un tanto brusca, y la guió hacia la pila de mantas que había dejado minutos antes.

Ella se dejó caer sobre las mantas. Al sentir el calor del fuego, se estremeció y comenzó a latirle la herida en la cabeza. Levantó la mano para tocarse la piel rasgada. El príncipe chasqueó los dedos, al tiempo que emitía una orden en voz baja, y de inmediato dos gitanas se acercaron. Lavaron las heridas de Kagome y utilizaron un chal de algodón rojo entrelazado con hilos dorados para vendarle la cabeza por encima del largo cabello suelto, que le caía hasta la cintura. Después de llevarle una copa de vino, se retiraron en silencio a su sitio. El vino era nuevo y áspero, pero le fortaleció. Kagome bebió lentamente, tratando de aclarar la mente, de dominar los estremecimientos que la sacudían. Entre las pestañas, vio a los hombres del príncipe reunidos alrededor de ella. En sus rostros había una perturbadora expresión de compasión mezclada con juiciosa paciencia. Junto a ella, sobre las mantas, estaba sentado el príncipe, con el codo sobre la rodilla y la barbilla apoyada en la palma de la mano. La miraba con ojos lúcidos, firmes, como si quisiera examinarla.

Sesshomaru cambió de posición y se frotó la nariz con el dedo. Esta no era la clase de mujer que un hombre usa y abandona: demasiado fina, demasiado fresca. A pesar de la sombra de temor que trataba de ocultar en las profundidades de sus ojos azules, parecía intacta, tan inexperta en lo que a hombres se refería, que él casi podía jurar que no se le había ocurrido todavía cuán vulnerable era su posición. Más aún, era hermosa, con esa piel suave y transparente, la boca tierna, creada para ser besada. La línea de sus pómulos, del cuello y de la barbilla era perfecta. Tenía manos de dedos largos, tan blancas y delgadas que resultaba obvio que no conocían el trabajo. Era fácil darse cuenta de que su vestido de seda de fino y costoso tejido había sido confeccionado por una de las más famosas modistas de París. No; no era el tipo de mujer a la que un hombre lleva a la campiña francesa y luego desprecia como algo inservible.

Se inclinó hacia ella.

-La hospitalidad gitana no requiere que los invitados den su nombre pero, sin embargo, quiero saber el tuyo. Angel moreno, ¿quién eres?

Kagome levantó la vista y se encontró con la dura mirada ambarina. Se humedeció los labios y recordó las instrucciones. Le habían parecido fáciles, al menos en comparación con la enormidad de lo que debía hacer, pero ahora no encontraba fuerza para cumplirlas. Una vez pronunciara las palabras, que brotaran las primeras mentiras, no habría forma de volver atrás.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Sesshomaru con suavidad.- ¿La astucia te mantiene en silencio o se trata de tu conciencia?

La trampa se había abierto de forma tan repentina y evidente que Kagome sintió una chispa de furia. Hizo acopio de valor, adoptó una expresión angustiada y sacudió la cabeza.

-No... no puedo recordar mi nombre.

-Ah, el infortunio de Ulises, otro viajero perdido. Una pérdida de memoria puede resultar muy poco conveniente..., o todo lo contrario. ¿Traes monedero o algún bolso?

Un bolso, con alguna forma de identificación. Kagome revisó los bolsillos de su capa con exagerada ansiedad.

-No, aparentemente no.

-¿Te asaltaron? Entonces el bandido era inepto o estúpido, pues descartó el objeto de más valor.

-¿Os referís a...?

-Pedir un rescate por ti hubiera sido mucho más lógico.

Un murmullo corrió por entre los hombres uniformados. Por primera vez Kagome se permitió mirarles como a individuos, y no meramente como a miembros del séquito del príncipe. Eran sólo cinco, aunque parecían más.

Sesshomaru siguió la mirada de ella y se puso de pie con agilidad.

-¿Te preocupa mi garde du corps?¿Quizá una presentación formal serviría para calmar tus temores? Inuyasha, adelántate y saluda a nuestra invitada.

El joven en cuestión se acercó a las mantas y, golpeando los talones, inclinó la cabeza. Alto y delgado, tenía el pelo oscuro y los mismos ojos ambarino del príncipe, aunque más sombríos. Parecía menor que Sesshomaru, de aproximadamente unos veinticinco o veintiséis años. Daba la impresión de ser serio y digno de confianza.

-Te presento a mi primo Inuyasha, barón van Brasov, hijo de Bankostu el Constante -dijo el príncipe.

Inuyasha se hizo a un lado y fue reemplazado por otro miembro de la garde du corps. Este también era alto, pero tenía el pelo marron y los ojos color café. Cuando se inclinó, Kagome, desconcertada, vio que llevaba el pelo trenzado alrededor de la cabeza y que el uniforme ocultaba el cuerpo de una mujer.

\- Sango, nuestra dama de lanzas.

La mujer se enderezó con la altivez y el orgullo de una walkiria y miró a Kagome con ojos penetrantes como los de un , giró con precisión y se hizo a un lado.

La siguieron dos jóvenes idénticos: el color del pelo, los ojos y los rostros traviesos. Saludaron al unísono, sosteniendo los sables en idéntico ángulo. Sus sonrisas eran cálidas, casi acariciadoras.

Sesshomaru les presentó con tono resignado.

-Renkotsu y Jakotsu, los hermanos Maniu, conquistadores por excelencia. Son una cruz.

-¡Pero, mi príncipe...! -protestaron al unísono.

-Mi cruz personal-concluyó Sesshomaru con firmeza e hizo un gesto para que se apartaran.

Se presentó luego un hombre alto y delgado, con oscuro cabello oscuro y ojos alegres y azules. A pesar del corte impecable de su uniforme, tenía un aspecto algo desmañado y su porte no era demasiado militar. Tenía a su lado un perro desaliñado, de pelo castaño y negro y bigotes caídos que lo asemejaban a su amo.

-Te presento a Estes, conde Miroku.

-Y él -dijo el conde, señalando al perro con gesto grandilocuente- es Yako, el perro guardián del grupo. -El perro, al oír su nombre, sacó la lengua y meneó frenéticamente la cola.

El príncipe le echó un mirada escéptica.

-Un verdadero Cerbero, que suple en valor lo que le falta en disciplina, modales, tamaño y aspecto o, al menos, eso es lo que dicen.

El príncipe no se había no tenía por qué saber quién era. Con gran audacia, preguntó:

-¿Y vos señor?

-Yo soy Sesshomaru.

El conde italiano arqueó una ceja.

-Su Alteza real el príncipe Sesshomaru, hijo del rey Inutaisho de Ruthenia, señora.

Se produjo un silencio. Kagome sabía que esperaban que ella le reconociera y que dijera su propio nombre. No pudo hacer frente a esas miradas. Extendió una mano temblorosa hacia el perro y dijo:

-Me alegra conoceros a todos. Os diría mi nombre, si pudiera.

Yako corrió hacia adelante para lamerle los dedos. Se estremeció de alegría cuando ella le rascó detrás de la oreja.

-Bestia desleal-dijo Inuyasha.

-Y feo, también -añadió Renkotsu con tono cordial.

-Pero afortunado -suspiró el conde mientras Yako trataba de subirse a la falda de Kagome.

Sesshomaru dejó de mirar al perro y posó sus ojos sobre los hombres que le rodeaban. No habló, sin embargo, tan helada era su expresión que las sonrisas desaparecieron y los hombres se pusieron rígidos instintivamente. Alguien hizo desaparecer al perro de inmediato. Los soldados se dispersaron. El anciano comenzó a tocar una melodía vivaz, y una mujer de pelo negro y pómulos altos se levantó e inició una danza que atrajo la atención de los demás.

-Incluso el enigma de la Esfinge puede perder interés. ¿De qué forma podemos servirte?

El tono del príncipe era brusco, tajante. Al parecer, quería dar a entender que había terminado con ella. Eso no era en absoluto lo que Kagome deseaba o necesitaba. Levantó los ojos hacia él con una expresión de pánico en ellos.

-No lo sé. No puedo recordar de dónde vengo, dónde vivo.

-Tu acento no es parisino, pero resulta interesante, con la cadencia de una vieja canción. ¿Es característico de tu provincia?

Otra trampa.

-No sabría decirlo.

Pero sí lo sabía, por supuesto. El suyo era el acento de los franceses de Luisiana y se parecía más al utilizado por los parisinos del siglo anterior que al hablado en ese año, 1847. Desde luego, conocía el idioma; se realizaban muchos viajes y había suficiente comercio entre París y Nueva Orleans para mantenerse al día, pero el ritmo era distinto, más lento, más musical, con el uso ocasional de una palabra o un giro que alguna vez habían sido oídos en la corte del Rey Sol.

Kagome había vivido mucho en Nueva Orleans, pues viajaba todos los inviernos desde la plantación de su padre cerca de St. Martinville para disfrutar de la saison des visites en la ciudad con su abuela, Kaede Delacroix. Había hecho su presentación en sociedad en el teatro de la Opera vestida de blanco, con rosas blancas en el cabello, y había recibido la visita de amigos, parientes y numerosos pretendientes que habían asegurado el éxito de la noche. iCuánto tiempo parecía haber transcurrido desde aquel entonces!

Su padre, Koga, siempre la había acompañado a Nueva Orleans, pero casi nunca se quedaba más de una o dos semanas. No disfrutaba de las diversiones y entretenimientos que tanto gustaban a Kagome y a su abuela. Prefería el sosiego de la plantación, con sus ondulantes hectáreas de caña de azúcar. Hubo un tiempo en que había sido diferente, o al menos así decía Kaede, cuando Koga Delacroix era joven y soltero.

Su esposa, la madre de Mara, era irlandesa, una mujer callada, con ojos del color verdes y poder para predecir el futuro. El matrimonio no había recibido la aprobación de la sociedad: los criollos franceses, aquellos de sangre francesa nacidos en suelo norteamericano, consideraban que los irlandeses eran poco menos que salvajes. Nadie sabía exactamente qué sentía Koga Delacroix por la mujer irlandesa, pero él la había llevado a la plantación y la había tratado siempre con amabilidad y respeto.

No había sido suficiente. La madre de Kagome pronto descubrió que el amor de su marido había sido entregado, años atrás, a otra mujer. Se llamaba Izazoy Higurashi y le había sido arrebatada a Koga en circunstancias extrañas por un príncipe balcánico, Inutaisho de Ruthenia, que había estado de visita en Luisiana. Cuando nació Kagome, Koga, demostrando una inusitada tozudez, insistió en que Izazoy, en la lejana Ruthenia, fuera la madrina de la niña. La madre de Kagome protestó. La relación con Ruthenia les traería desdicha, dijo. Pero Koga no cedió.Con el tiempo recibieron los regalos habituales de plata y encaje enviados por la mujer que, para entonces, se había convertido en reina de Ruthenia. A través de los años, siempre habían llegado presentes para el cumpleaños de Kagome, acompañados a veces por una nota cálida y amistosa. Pero no había habido otro tipo de contacto.

Poco a poco, Ayame O'Connor Delacroix se fue retirando de la vida social. Se negaba a aparecer cuando había invitados y también a acudir a fiestas y reuniones. Apodó a su hija Kago en lugar de llamarla por su nombre, Kagome Izazoy, y como era más fácil, los criados e incluso su marido terminaron por hacer lo mismo. Lentamente, comenzó a dejar de cantarle canciones de cuna en dialecto céltico. Ya no compartía comidas con su marido y su hija, sino que se recluía en sus habitaciones, acompañada a veces por un sacerdote. Murió silenciosamente a causa de una fiebre cuando Kagome tenía diez años, y pocos notaron su partida.

Kagome creció segura, adorada por su padre y guiada afectuosamente por su abuela. Cabalgaba por la plantación con Koga, montada en un poney color crema y seguía a su abuela Kaede por Nueva Orleans, vestida con un traje igual al suyo y llevando un velo para proteger su piel blanca, mientras Kaede hacía las compras para la casa en los puestos del mercado francés. Todos los años, hasta que cumplió los doce, la recluían en un convento durante unos meses de modo que, aunque a veces se mostraba consentida y tozuda, también comprendía la importancia de la disciplina.

A los quince años, ya había recibido tres proposiciones matrimoniales. Sin embargo, Koga no tenía prisa por verla casada, de manera que la envió a una escuela para señoritas en Mobile. Allí aprendió mil reglas de etiqueta, pero también muchas artes, entre las cuales figuraba la de flirtear. Hasta entonces no había prestado demasiada atención al efecto que provocaba en los jóvenes que conocía, pero al practicar con los hermanos, primos y amigos que venían a visitar a sus compañeras de estudio, descubrió una embriagadora sensación de poder en la atracción que ejercía. Con ánimo alegre y ligero, y una cómoda familiaridad con los hombres que había aprendido del trato con su padre, puso a prueba sus aptitudes para cautivar a los que se acercaban a ella.

Cuando regresó a en el verano de 1844, los hombres se arremolinaron alrededor de ella como avispas frente a una manzana madura. Orgulloso e indulgente, Koga no la frenó. Kagome no sobrepasaba los límites de la buena conducta, pero se embarcaba en una serie interminable de paseos a caballo, en carruaje, almuerzos al aire libre, meriendas y bailes.

Antes de que transcurrieran varias semanas había reunido un jardín de ramilletes, suficientes sonetos dedicados a su belleza como para ocupar un volumen completo de ellos y tantas golosinas que su doncella aumentó de peso. Varios jóvenes se habían apoderado de uno de sus guantes, de un pañuelo. de alguna cinta o flor de su cabello, y se rumoreaba que al menos dos duelos habían sido disputados por su causa. Un hombre apareció con el brazo envuelto -en forma muy romántica- en un pañuelo negro de seda. Kagome jamás permitía que un hombre hiciera otra cosa que besarle los dedos o ponerle las manos sobre la cintura cuando se apeaba del carruaje o desmontaba del caballo; sin embargo, comenzaron a circular rumores acerca de que era demasiado informal con los hombres para su propio bien y que, sin duda, cometería alguna locura que la haría terminar mal.

Esos comentarios no tuvieron ninguna importancia. Aun si Kagome hubiera sabido lo que se rumoreaba sobre ella, se divertía demasiado como para considerar las consecuencias. Transcurrió un año, luego otro, y ella no dio señales de sentar cabeza. Finalmente, llegó el ajuste de cuentas.

Hojo Mulholland era uno de sus más asiduos pretendientes: algo alocado, un muchacho irascible, siempre dispuesto a pelear. Había asistido al Colegio Militar Jefferson en Mississippi y con frecuencia hablaba de unirse al ejército que intervenía en las luchas fronterizas entre Estados Unidos y Méjico. Eso, si no le estaba proponiendo matrimonio. Quería mostrarse posesivo, pero Kagome no estaba tan segura de que resultara un marido adecuado y, como desconfiaba de su ardor, le mantenía a distancia. Era buen bailarín y mejor jinete, pero tendía a hablar demasiado de los duelos en que había participado y alardeaba sobre su éxito por la famosa calle Gallatin en Nueva Orleans, cuando no había gente mayor que pudiera escucharlo.

Era una noche cálida de finales de mayo. Kagome había organizado un baile en el que la consigna sería el dorado y el azul para flores y decoración, programas, cintas y adornos en los vestidos de las damas. La fiesta era un éxito. Los carruajes atestaban la entrada y hacían fila en la calle. La noche era cálida y húmeda y el aire anunciaba tormenta. El salón de baile repleto resultaba sofocante. Los músicos tocaron una serie de piezas rápidas que culminaron en una polka. Kagome las había bailado todas y casi no podía respirar debido al cansancio y al ajustado corsé. Estaba abanicándose junto a una ventana cuando Hojo le propuso dar un paseo.

El joven no perdió el tiempo. La arrastró por el sendero hasta la glorieta rodeada de rosas a varios metros de la casa principal. Una vez dentro, volvió a proponerle matrimonio, aunque esta vez con más énfasis. La suerte estaba echada: se había enrolado en el ejército y debía presentarse; pero antes quería convertirla en su mujer.

Ella trató de distraerle con un comentario trivial.

Fastidiado porque Kagome no le tomaba en serio, él la tomó en sus brazos y le cubrió el rostro de besos, apretándola contra sí. La primera reacción de Kagome fue de sorpresa pero, de inmediato, la dominó la desesperación pues no podía respirar. Le empujó, pero él no la soltó; se limitó a murmurar con voz ronca algo acerca de su maldita coquetería que encendía las pasiones de un hombre. Un instante más tarde, Kagome perdió el conocimiento a causa de la falta de aire, de la misma manera en que se desmayaban las damiselas mojigatas a las que siempre había despreciado.

El desvanecimiento sólo duró uno o dos minutos, pero cuando abrió los ojos estaba tendida en el suelo y la mano de Hojo Mulholland se hallaba debajo de sus faldas, entre sus muslos. El declaró que había estado tratando de aflojarle el corsé, pero Kagome no le creyó. Tampoco lo hizo su padre, quien les descubrió antes de que ella pudiera arreglarse el vestido.

Koga Delacroix se enfureció, principalmente porque se sentía culpable. La mayoría de las muchachas de la edad de Kagome ya estaban casadas y tenían hijos, pero él la había mantenido a su lado, alejando a los pretendientes que se mostraban demasiado insistentes. Ahora juró que el villano que se había atrevido a tocar a su hija, que la había comprometido con tanta impunidad, tendría que casarse con ella o enfrentarse a su pistola a una distancia de veinte pasos.

Hojo estaba más que dispuesto a casarse; era Kagome quien se negaba, quien caminaba de un lado a otro gritando y suplicando. Finalmente, se salió con la suya, al menos en parte. No habría boda por el momento, pero sí compromiso, y cuando Hojo regresara de la guerra en Méjico, se casarían. Ella tendría que hacerse a la idea, pues no había otra salida.

Hojo partió en su caballo y aunque se había despedido de Kagome con un beso, sus ojos estaban vacíos, pues se había dado cuenta de que ella no sentía nada por él. Le mataron en su primera batalla.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que el compromiso había tranquilizado a la vivaz Kagome. Tiempo después observaron con asombro cómo ella se vestía de luto por la muerte de su prometido. Algunos dijeron que se lo había buscado por coqueta, que se merecía perder al hombre amado. Otros hablaron de su madre irlandesa, la cual, como todos sabían, había sido de temperamento inestable. Pero al ver que con el transcurrir de las semanas y los meses ella se volvía cada vez más pálida y retraída, el interés se convirtió en preocupación.

Kagome no les prestaba atención. Día tras día se sentaba a mirar por la ventana, casi siempre sosteniendo la carta en la que Hojo le decía que le daba lo mismo morir que vivir, si ella no le amaba. El peso de la culpa y los remordimientos la aplastaba. Se acusaba de despreocupada y egoísta. Sus propios sentimientos habían estado tan poco involucrados, que no había comprendido cuán profundos podían ser los de otras personas hacia ella, con cuánta facilidad se podían cometer actos de los que luego uno se arrepentía. De haberlo sabido, habría sido más cuidadosa, menos audaz. Todas estas ideas eran correctas, pero habían llegado demasiado tarde.

Koga, alarmado ante el estado de ánimo de su hija, mandó llamar a la abuela de Kagome. Kaede se encargó de todo. Era una mujer vital y cálida y, sin preocuparse por su avanzada edad, declaró que Kagome debía acompañarla a Francia. Habían pasado años desde su último viaje y ansiaba volver a ver París. ¿Demasiado para ella? ¡Pamplinas! Estaba lejos de ser una anciana inútil. Visitarían a sus parientes, irían a la Opera, adquirirían cultura y, sobre todo, acudirían a las modistas para desterrar el negro y el púrpura del guardarropa de Kagome. El período de luto ya había pasado: Kagome debía comenzar a vivir de nuevo.

Sesshomaru, al ver el brillo de emoción en los ojos de Kagome, hizo un gesto brusco.

-¿Hay un marido que aguarda ansiosamente tu regreso? ¿Un amante?

-No -respondió ella con voz tensa y luego añadió: Al menos, no lo creo.

-Ah, no lo crees. ¿Pero acaso se pueden poner en duda la virginidad, un embarazo, la legitimidad, la fidelidad, la prosperidad, la seguridad o la libertad? ¿Sabes si hay una madre, un padre o una criatura que te esperan? ¿Una hermana? ¿Un hermano? ¿Un sacerdote? ¿Una doncella fiel?¿Un perrito faldero? ¿No existe nadie que te llore si no regresas?

-No lo sé.

Su abuela no sabría dónde estaba ella, qué estaba haciendo. Su abuela, que la había traído a Europa.

París había sido todo lo que Kaede había prometido: un lugar de elegancia, belleza y fascinación ilimitadas. Se habían hospedado en casa de una prima lejana, una anciana de costumbres y amistades aristocráticas, aunque de medios algo reducidos. Cuando Kaede no estaba rastreando exhaustivamente el parentesco de alguna rama de la familia Delacroix con su prima, ella y Kagome paseaban por las calles de la ciudad, cruzando y volviendo a cruzar los puentes sobre el Sena. Saboreaban los manjares de las pastelerías, bebían té o café en las terrazas de las cafeterías, miraban las antigüedades en las tiendas de la Rive Gauche,y se asombraban ante las casas en que habían vivido los famosos y los infames. Visitaron el Louvre, recorriendo las interminables galerías para admirar los cuadros y esculturas sobre los que hasta ese momento sólo habían leído, y pasearon por los jardines de las Tullerías, que estaban abiertos al público, a pesar de que el palacio era la residencia oficial del rey Luis Felipe.

Todos estos paseos terminaron con una visita a la afamada modista, Madame Palmyre. Después de eso sólo hubo tiempo para pruebas y más pruebas o salidas de compras por la Rue de Richelieu en busca de sombreros y chales, guantes, corsés ligeros y medias de seda. Una de las compras favoritas de Kagome la realizó en la Maison Gagelin, donde un vendedor con marcado acento inglés y el improbable nombre de Worth le había echado una sola mirada, y luego había traído un chal de lana gris tan finamente tejido que podía pasar a través de un anillo de bodas. Había sido hecho para ella, declaró el vendedor con fervor y, en realidad, hacía resaltar la blancura y la delicadeza de su piel y convertía sus ojos en lagunas suaves de misterio.

Con el guardarropa renovado, Kagome y su abuela se embarcaron en un torbellino de entretenimientos: la Opera, la Comédie Francaise, fiestas y bailes amablemente organizados por su anfitriona. Fue en uno de estos bailes donde conocieron a Naraku de Landes.

Naraku era oficial de la corte y servía en un puesto de poca importancia en el ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores, aunque Kagome nunca pudo descubrir qué hacía realmente. Delgado y moreno, con un bigote corto y barba, tenía el porte y los modales de un cortesano del antiguo régimen, como también la misma sonrisa tonta. Se declaró encantado de conocer a las damas de Luisiana, en un tiempo una importante colonia francesa, y se ofreció para hacer todo lo que estuviera en su poder para que su estancia resultara memorable.

La prima de París les había advertido que él, a pesar de todos sus aires, pertenecía a la pequeña burguesía; el padre era hijo de un notario y la madre, de un pequeño terrateniente. Deseaba ansiosamente llegar a lo más alto; eso lo sabía todo el mundo. Esta obvia conciencia de clase no había impresionado a Kagome y a su abuela. En todo caso, las había hecho tratarle con más calidez, como para compensarlo.

Mejor hubiera sido escuchar a la prima francesa. De Landes llevó a la abuela de Kagome a un par de discretas casas de juego, ocultas en los distritos menos elegantes de la ciudad. El juego estaba prohibido en el área de París, pero siempre había personas que desafiaban la ley a causa de un pasatiempo tan atrayente. Al principio el juego había sido emocionante porque era prohibido y Kaede ganaba pequeñas sumas, pero poco a poco se convirtió en una obsesión. Comenzó a perder cada vez más. De Landes hacía las funciones de banquero, prestándole sumas importantes y aceptando pagarés en lugar de dinero. Cada mañana, tras una noche desastrosa en la mesa de juego, Kaede juraba que nunca regresaría pero, al caer la noche, no podía dejar de ir. Kagome la observaba con ansiedad, pero suponía que su abuela era una mujer razonable, que sabía lo que valía el dinero.

Llegó una mañana en que Naraku de Landes les hizo una visita. Aunque estaba desolado por verse obligado a decir una cosa así a una dama, ya no podía financiar las pérdidas de la señora Kaede Delacroix. Ella debía pagarle con intereses lo que le debía. Estaba seguro de que no habría dificultades, ya que se sabía que los dueños de plantaciones de azúcar eran enormemente ricos. No dudaba de que el hijo de Madame le daría el dinero si sabía que ella estaba en una situación embarazosa. El único problema era la forma en que se haría el arreglo.

Kaede estaba horrorizada ante la enormidad de sus pérdidas. No podía explicar cómo la suma se había vuelto tan exorbitante sin que ella se diera cuenta. Pero allí estaba, cuidadosamente detallada día por día, una deuda de más de cien mil francos. No poseía esa cantidad ni por asomo, y sabía que tampoco la tenía Koga.

En 1847 se había desatado el pánico económico en Estados Unidos y en el mundo. El otoño anterior, un pulgón había destruido una de las mayores cosechas de patatas en toda Europa, y el tiempo frío y lluvioso no había favorecido la cosecha de trigo. Ahora los alimentos escaseaban tanto que los precios estaban por las nubes y los franceses lo llamaban el Año del Pan Caro. Koga se había visto afectado como todos los demás; de hecho, había tenido que pedir dinero prestado para mandar a Europa a Kaede y a Kagome y comprar ropa adecuada a su hija. Para eso había dado como garantía su siguiente cosecha. Con las finanzas tan comprometidas, se vería obligado a vender parte de sus posesiones para hacer frente a esta nueva deuda y eso llevaría tiempo.

De Landes no estaba de humor para esperar. Exigía que se le pagara de inmediato, de lo contrario tomaría medidas drásticas. A Kagome no le gustaría eso, aseguró.

Kaede se había horrorizado por el carácter implacable que el cortesano había ocultado bajo su fachada amable. Pero eso no fue nada en comparación con lo que sintió cuando él sugirió que, si Kaede no conseguía el dinero, su encantadora nieta podría saldar la deuda prestándole un servicio. Si Madame se lo permitía, él llevaría a Mademoiselle Delacroix a dar un paseo para explicarle el asunto.

La sugerencia que de Naraku le hizo fue tan increíble, tan denigrante que Kagome le miró con incredulidad. Existía un príncipe balcánico que representaba un obstáculo, dijo el. Sería un beneficio para de Landes y su grupo si este caballero real pudiera volverse susceptible a determinada influencia. Para saldar la deuda de su abuela, Kagome tendría que seducir al fastidioso príncipe, convirtiéndose en su amante.

Por un instante, ella no pudo hablar a causa de la furia y la indignación.

-¡Detened el carruaje! ¡Bajaré de inmediato! –Al ver que él no le hacía caso, intentó abrir la puerta.

Ella tomó de la muñeca con fuerza, hundiéndole los dedos en la piel. Con tono suave, pero malicioso, dijo:

-Estáis en vuestro derecho de negaros, por supuesto.

-¡Me niego!

-Una decisión apresurada y poco inteligente. Antes de darme vuestra respuesta final, deberíais considerar que las personas que no pagan sus deudas de juego pueden tener accidentes. Los huesos de las ancianas como vuestra abuela son muy frágiles. Incluso un pequeño percance puede tener consecuencias sumamente dolorosas o quizá fatales.

Un miedo helado se apoderó de Kagome, quitándole el aliento. La muchacha se echó hacia atrás en el asiento. Con el corazón oprimido, miró los ojillos rojos del hombre junto a ella. Le pareció que disfrutaba de su miedo. Se humedeció los labios resecos.

-¿Significa que si no hago lo que me pedís, haréis daño a mi abuela?

-Palabras crudas, pero ciertas. La seguridad y comodidad de vuestra abuela están en vuestras manos, estimada Kagome. Debéis pensarlo bien.

Era una extorsión, una coerción sórdida y horrible, pero no había forma de combatirla. Las autoridades, como le explicó razonablemente Naraku, sin duda no mostrarían interés alguno por las dificultades de dos norteamericanas, sobretodo si había juego ilegal de por medio. Y eso, si lograban hacerles creer que él, desde su puesto en el gobierno, había hecho una proposición tan extraña a una damisela. podría pedir ayuda a la anciana y aristocrática prima, pero esa dama tendría tan poco poder como ellas para impedir un accidente. El padre de Kagome estaba lejos y ella no tenía otros parientes varones que pudieran venir en su ayuda. Lo mejor sería resignarse a su tarea, por más desagradable que pudiera resultarle.

Después de dos días de dolorosa indecisión, Kagome se vio forzada a admitir que él tenía razón. No podía hacer otra cosa que acceder a la denigrante proposición de de Landes.

Tampoco había podido contar a su abuela lo que le exigía Naraku; Kaede hubiera insistido en desafiarle y correr el riesgo. Eso no podía ser. La anciana, de más de setenta años, se había avejentado desde su confrontación con de Landes. A Kagome nunca le había parecido que representaba su edad, pero ahora, casi delante de sus ojos, Kaede se había vuelto frágil e indefensa, necesitada de protección. Kagome le dio a entender que lo único que se esperaba de ella era que iniciara un flirteo con el príncipe en un acto público y que luego le guiara a una entrevista con el superior de Naraku, Onigumo, ministro de Asuntos Exteriores y favorito del rey Luis Felipe.

Kaede se agitó ante esta supuesta misión, pero aceptó finalmente la explicación. Los asuntos de Estado con frecuencia eran complicados, casi imposibles de comprender. Quizás el favor no fuera tan sencillo como parecía; es más, no podía serlo, puesto que Naraku estaba dispuesto a sacrificar semejante suma para conseguirlo. Ella, Kaede Delacroix, estaba casi segura de que de Landes había sabido desde el principio la relación que tenían con el príncipe. Sospechaba que la había tentado con el juego para lograr precisamente ese fin.

Kagome no pudo menos que pensar lo mismo que Kaede cuando vio la forma sagaz en que Naraku había convencido a su abuela para que hiciera de anfitriona en una fiesta en su castillo mientras Kagome se quedaba para completar su misión, y cuando comprobó las maniobras y cambios de carruaje que había organizado para hacer creer a la anciana prima que Kagome visitaría el valle del Loira con su abuela. Las detalladas instrucciones que había recibido durante el largo viaje hasta el campamento y la violencia con que ese viaje había concluido sólo sirvieron para reforzar esa impresión.

Sin embargo, no había tiempo para cavilar sobre su petición, pues las preguntas, rápidas y letales como una emboscada de flechas, llovían sobre ella.

-¿De dónde venía tu carruaje? ¿De qué color era? ¿Cuántos caballos y lacayos? ¿Qué sucedió para que te empujaran? ¿Fue por falta de cooperación o por haber cooperado demasiado? ¿Cómo es que quisieron librarse de una belleza así? ¿Dónde, entonces, está la furia? ¿Y el infierno?

Las preguntas estaban cargadas de sospecha. El hecho de que esta sospecha tuviera fundamentos no impidió que Kagome se sintiera agraviada.

-Sin duda -respondió con una mirada relampagueante, reconociendo la cita que se había convertido en proverbio y rastreándola hasta su origen-, en el mismo lugar que la ira del cielo.

-Hay cosas que recuerdas, entonces -dijo Sesshomaru con voz suave. Kagome clavó la mirada en los brillantes ojos ambarinos.

-Así parece.

-Es una suerte; de lo contrario, serías otra vez como una criatura, mojada, escurridiza y sugestiva, e indefensa...

-Es una suerte para vos que no lo sea.

-Bueno, no lo sé. Podría haber disfrutado meciéndote sobre mis rodillas.

-Una tarea peligrosa, en las condiciones que describís.

-¿Te refieres a que podrías estar mojada?

Se había referido a eso, por supuesto, pero era desconcertante que tomasen las palabras de una tan literalmente y recibir esa sonrisa franca, atractiva y peligrosa. La habían advertido sobre el gusto del príncipe por los juegos de palabras: él intentaba desconcertarla.

-Sería algo natural -contestó con voz tranquila.

El príncipe bajó el tono y habló con suavidad.

-El hombre fue un imbécil.

-¿Cómo?

-Al deshacerse de ti.

Kagome sintió que algo le oprimía el pecho, pero no quiso morder una carnada tan obvia.

-Pudo haber sido una mujer.

-¿Lo crees? ¿Una madama, quizá? Pero ninguna querría deshacerse de una mercancía tan tierna y fácil de vender. ¿Una rival celosa? podría haberte degollado con toda facilidad o haber dejado caer ácido sulfúrico aquí y allí, donde más doliera. ¿Una parienta, tal vez, decidida a desacreditarte? ¿Pero, por qué? ¿Para destruir tu buen nombre y volverte indigna de un pretendiente adecuado? Los hombres a veces son unos idiotas en lo que respecta a ciertas cosas, como si una noche en el rocío tuviera alguna importancia. ¿La tendrá?

-¡Basta! -exclamó ella, tambaleándose un poco. La tensión le daba dolor la cabeza-. No hay necesidad de que os burléis de mí.

-En lugar de hacer eso, estaba pensando en enviarte a descansar. Después de todo, parece ser lo que más necesitas.

¿Era acaso compasión lo que detectaba en la voz de él? No podía estar segura. Reposo, tranquilidad. Sin duda tenía razón. Kagome casi no podía pensar. Si no tenía cuidado, algún comentario descuidado la delataría. Su mirada se posó sobre los carromatos que rodeaban el fuego. Contempló el más nuevo y mejor de todos: uno pintado de azul y blanco y decorado con arabescos dorados.

-¿Dónde voy a dormir? -preguntó mientras se envolvía cansadamente en la capa.

Al oír esa pregunta simple, Sesshomaru contuvo el aliento. La tentación de guiarla a su carromato, a su cama, era tan grande que se mantuvo en silencio, sobresaltado. ¿De dónde había salido esta repentina oleada de deseo por una mujer andrajosa y herida, que ni siquiera tenía nombre? Era bella, pero él había visto mujeres bellas en otras oportunidades y había tenido todas las que deseaba. Ella le intrigaba y no solamente porque la cadencia de su voz y las palabras que usaba eran las mismas que las de su madre, fácilmente reconocibles como procedentes de Luisiana. Pero las mujeres con pasados misteriosos abundaban en París. No; era algo más, algo indefinible, con lo que había que tener cuidado. No obstante, su carromato seguía siendo el mejor lugar.

Kagome levantó el rostro y al ver la expresión de él, sintió que el corazón comenzaba a galoparle. En su interior nació una terrible esperanza y, a la vez, un miedo de que esta seducción fuera a resultar fácil. Sintió una gran necesidad de extender el brazo y tocarle y, con instintiva seguridad, supo que eso era lo que debía hacer. El impulso creció, hasta que ella no pudo discernir si era un deseo mental y calculado o una verdadera necesidad física. No tenía importancia. Le era imposible moverse.

Sesshomaru se puso de pie y se apartó con elegante agilidad. Emitió una orden que cortó el aire nocturno con la salvaje quietud de un sablazo. La música se detuvo.

Hombres y mujeres se pusieron en movimiento; levantaron mantas, ollas, recipientes y armas. Se alejaron luego hacia los carromatos o se perdieron en la oscuridad circundante. Una joven se acercó y saludó a Kagome con una reverencia, luego le tomó la mano y la guió hacia el carromato azul y blanco. Muy altiva Kagome se puso de pie y la siguió, sin volverse a mirar atrás.

El príncipe estaba solo junto al fuego; en su rostro, una expresión sombría. Luego, con movimientos controlados, volvió a sentarse sobre las mantas que quedaban. Tomó la mandolina y comenzó a tocar una melodía.

Kagome oyó la música cuando estaba entrando en el carromato y se detuvo. No supo si reír, enfurecerse o llorar, y tuvo que obligarse a seguir avanzando. Burlona y dulce, delicada y etérea, la melodía que el príncipe tocaba era una canción de cuna.


	2. Chapter 2

El carromato del príncipe no era muy distinto de los demás en su aspecto externo, salvo que estaba mejor pintado. El interior, sin embargo, había sido decorado en forma más majestuosa que gitana, pensó Kagome. Los elementos habían sido elegidos por su belleza y calidad, pero también con un cuidado y una variedad que hablaban de su dueño.

Dos de las paredes estaban cubiertas con libros en cinco idiomas, tomos sobre filosofía y arte, religión e historia, música y teoría de la guerra. Las otras dos estaban lujosamente tapizadas y había lámparas de aceite de ballena montadas sobre balancines. En un rincón, una mesa con partituras esparcidas sobre su superficie, casi ocultando una espada de acero y bronce. Debajo, estuches con instrumentos musicales. Sobre un escritorio, un tintero de oro y cristal con una pluma también de oro en el portaplumas y varias hojas de papel doblado en una ordenada pila. Detrás del escritorio había una silla recta, pero para mayor comodidad también había un sillón mullido con un banquillo para los pies, ambos tapizados en terciopelo azul. El suelo era de madera barnizada, cubierto por una alfombra persa en tonos crema, dorado y azul. Unos armarios separaban otro aposento que tenía una cama colocada en sentido transversal. Las cortinas de la cama caían desde un travesaño dorado con forma de lanza y estaban atadas a cada lado con cordones con borlas. Sobre el colchón había una almohada grande y varios almohadones con fundas de color crema con bordes azules, sábanas de color crema con monograma y una manta de piel de zorro plateado. El conjunto daba una impresión de práctica elegancia, con no pocos toques de opulencia.

La joven que había guiado a Kagome al carromato encendió las lámparas, trajo un recipiente con agua caliente toallas y jabón con fragancia de sándalo. Ofreció sus servicios de doncella para ayudarla a prepararse para irse a la cama. Kagome permitió que le quitara el vestido y el corsé y luego le indicó que se marchara. Instantes más tarde, deseó no haber sido tan atolondrada. No tenía camisón: tendría que dormir con la camisola interior y los calzones.

No tenía importancia. Lo único que necesitaba realmente era estar sola, recostarse y cerrar los ojos para alejarse de las preguntas, las miradas y las sospechas. Era una lástima no poder ocultarse también de sus pensamientos.

Había pasado la primera prueba. Tardó en tomar conciencia de ese hecho. Sólo cuando los minutos se convirtieron en horas se permitió creerlo. Estaba aquí con el príncipe; aquí, en el campamento gitano entre la gente a quien él pertenecía. Estaba en su carromato, durmiendo en su cama. Naraku tenía razón cuando había dicho que ésta era la mejor forma de acercarse a él. Aquí, donde estaba a gusto, lejos de la ciudad; aquí donde no había autoridades que pudieran encargarse de ella ni tampoco distracciones que desviaran la atención del príncipe.

Había despertado la curiosidad de Sesshomaru, pensó Kagome, y quizá también su compasión.

Eso no era suficiente. Había tenido la oportunidad de hacer algo más y no la había aprovechado. Le había faltado valor cuando se había visto frente a ese hombre. No debía permitir que volviera a suceder; no sería bueno para su abuela. ¿Pero. cómo podría obligarse a sonreír y mostrarse seductora? ¿Podría dar el paso final e irrevocable e invitar al príncipe a su cama?

Con un movimiento brusco y convulsivo se volvió sobre la espalda y contempló la oscuridad iluminada sólo por el resplandor del fuego que se reflejaba en el carromato. Debía dar ese paso. Debía llegar a la intimidad con el príncipe y persuadirle de que la llevara con él cuando regresara a París. No había alternativa.

Pensó en su abuela en las manos de Naraku. ¿Habría realmente un grupo de huéspedes en su castillo o se habría tratado solamente de una excusa? ¿La estarían tratando mal? ¿Tendría suficiente abrigo y comida? ¿Estaría en una confortable casa de campo o en una fortaleza de piedra con calabozos, celdas desnudas con barras en la puerta y paja en el suelo para dormir? ¿Se trataría de la antigua propiedad de un noble que había pasado a manos de Naraku como recompensa por su cargo?

Existían muchos lugares así en Francia: propiedades que habían cambiado de manos docenas de veces con cada nuevo gobierno desde la Revolución. Las tierras ricas y las casas señoriales del valle del Loira eran la ambición de los nuevos ricos de cada gobierno. Cada casona en ruinas con su poblado cercano se convertía en una excusa para añadir el aristocrático «de» a un apellido y apropiarse de la gloria pasada. Sin embargo, pocos elegían vivir en esos castillos. La atracción de París y de la corte de Luis Felipe, por más sobria que fuera, era mucho más fuerte; además, las mansiones enormes estaban llenas de corrientes de aire y en invierno eran heladas.

Kagome se estremeció sobre la cama del príncipe. El temblor venía de dentro, sin embargo, y no era posible amainarlo, ni siquiera con la manta de piel. Permaneció contemplando la oscuridad con ojos ardientes.

La despertó un sonido tan suave que no pudo identificarlo. Al cabo de un instante, descubrió que había comenzado a llover. Las gotas repiqueteaban sobre el techo del carromato, ni suaves ni pesadas, pero implacables. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que, a pesar de su persistencia, no había sido ése el ruido que la había despertado. Se incorporó en la cama, apoyándose sobre un codo:

-No te asustes -dijo el príncipe desde la oscuridad-. Lo único que busco es un refugio.

Se suponía que ella había perdido la memoria, no el sentido común ni el valor.

-No estoy asustada -respondió con aspereza.

-¿De verdad? No esperaba tanta sangre fría.

Sonidos leves acompañaron las palabras. No se necesitaba un esfuerzo de imaginación muy grande para comprender que se estaba desvistiendo en la oscuridad. Kagome sintió que el corazón comenzaba a latirle alocada y dolorosamente. Una sensación sofocante la invadió cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía otra oportunidad delante de ella. Consciente del prolongado silencio, buscó algo para decir.

-¿Os... os habéis mojado?

Había risa en la voz de él cuando respondió:

-Como una criatura que no tiene quien la cambie ni la acune.

Era una referencia a su anterior conversación. Kagome la dejó pasar.

-Espero que no haya sido por no molestarme.

-¿Un caballero gentil y gallardo que sufre por no irrumpir en el refugio de una dama? Nada tan galante. Los caballos estaban inquietos.

-¿Y vos hicisteis de palafrenero? -No pudo disimular la sorpresa en su voz.

-No fui el único. Los caballos son la subsistencia, el transporte y la riqueza de los Tziganes, los gitanos, y particularmente de este grupo, integrado por criadores y comerciantes de caballos de raza. Pero, por mi parte, odio quedarme quieto cuando hay algo que puedo hacer para evitarlo.

Kagome estaba segura de que había criados que podrían haberse encargado del asunto. Que lo hubiera hecho él mismo, la hizo reflexionar. Le había imaginado como el perfecto aristócrata, con la indiferencia de esa clase por el bienestar de sirvientes y animales, y por todo aquello que no afecte directamente su propia comodidad ni su importancia. Este no era momento para estudiar su personalidad, sin embargo. Lo que fuera el príncipe como hombre no influía en lo que ella tenía que hacer.

-Debéis... tener frío.

-¿Estás por casualidad ofreciéndote para darme calor?

Kagome sólo debía responder que sí y, sin embargo, la audacia de la pregunta hizo tambalear su valor.

-Sólo para compartir las mantas -respondió apresuradamente.

Sintió un soplo de aire y luego la voz de él encima de ella, como si el príncipe se hubiera arrodillado junto a la cama baja.

-¿No me acunarás sobre tu pecho ni me acariciarás para que me duerma?

-¡No soy vuestra niñera! -exclamó ella con una nota extraña en la voz que no se debía al pánico sino a una punzada en el pecho.

-Y eso es algo excelente -dijo él, y levantándose con un movimiento rápido, abrió la manta y se deslizó bajo ella junto a Kagome.

Ella se apartó bruscamente con una exclamación ahogada y luego, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, permaneció inmóvil. Era una estúpida. Sentía deseos de llorar de nerviosismo y repudio por sí misma. De alguna manera tenía que aprender a controlarse, a obligar a su cuerpo a aceptar los mandatos de su voluntad. Si el príncipe tomaba la iniciativa y la tocaba, ella no debía rechazarle No lo haría. Le aceptaría y trataría de responder.

Sesshomaru no se movió. Kagome podría haber estado sola en la cama, pues no había evidencia de su presencia. Si respiraba, ella no podía saberlo, pues el sonido era imperceptible. La falta de tensión en la manta que los cubría era un indicio de que él estaba completamente relajado. Al cabo de unos minutos, debió quedarse dormido, pues no cambió de postura. Poco a poco la tensión de los músculos de Kagome se relajó y ella permitió que se le cerraran los ojos. La lluvia sobre el techo del carromato producía un ruido tranquilizador, constante. Sintió frío en el hombro que tenía descubierto y se acurrucó debajo de la manta.

La luz gris del amanecer despertó a Kagome nuevamente. Abrió los ojos de mala gana. Trató de desperezarse y ahogó una exclamación de dolor. Tenía todos los músculos entumecidos y el hombro tan rígido que no estaba segura de poder moverlo. La memoria no le hizo recordar que no estaba sola en la cama, sino una vibrante sensación física. Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado y se topó con los ojos del príncipe.

Estaba tendido sobre un costado observándola, con la cabeza apoyada sobre una mano. La manta se había deslizado y revelaba su torso desnudo. La tenue luz de la mañana brillaba sobre el bronce de sus músculos, y daba un tono plateado a la mata de vello que le cubría el pecho. La mirada de él manifestaba aprecio, pero debajo de ella había sagacidad y concentración.

El pelo negro de Kagome caía en ondas oscuras sobre la almohada. Su rostro ovalado se ruborizó suavemente y el color se extendió por su delicado cuello hasta el profundo escote de la camisola de seda. Sus labios, entreabiertos por la sorpresa, eran sensuales, suaves y húmedos. Pero la mano que se apoyaba sobre la manta estaba cerrada en un puño y el azules de sus ojos irlandeses comenzaba a oscurecerse por el temor.

Sesshomaru se inclinó hacia ella. Sus pestañas negras descendieron y ocultaron la expresión de Kagome, que no se apartó. Parecía innoble aprovechar el momento para cubrir esa boca dulce con la suya, pero no le impulsaba solamente el deseo. El contacto físico sería una prueba. Sentía curiosidad por ver qué haría ella, si le aceptaría o le rechazaría.

Kagome permaneció inmóvil; tenía los labios fríos, y sin embargo era tanta su sensibilidad que vibró en un rincón de su ser con el calor, la suavidad y la presión de la boca de él. El miedo desapareció y lo sustituyó una sensación de placer. Se movió lentamente, amoldando su boca a la de él. La presión se incrementó y Kagome sintió el toque sutil de la lengua de Sesshomaru.

Hojo la había besado así la noche del baile, invadiéndole la boca con su lengua húmeda y caliente. Al recordarlo, Kagome sintió una oleada de pánico y se apartó bruscamente, al tiempo que levantaba una mano para empujar el hombro de Sesshomaru.

El la soltó de inmediato, pero no dejó de observarla: la marca morada sobre su sien revelaba la herida que la venda había dejado al descubierto durante la noche; tenía sombras debajo de los ojos; su piel transparente brillaba con el rubor de alguna emoción, cuyo origen él sólo podía adivinar. Un hermoso enigma, esta mujer que había aparecido ante ellos en la noche. El presentía un misterio, algo más que una damisela en apuros que no recordaba su identidad.

Los tejes y manejes de las cortes y facciones políticas de la mitad de los países europeos le eran tan familiares como sus propios pensamientos. Había desarrollado un instinto para detectar corrientes subterráneas peligrosas y confiaba en él. Ahora sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarla con los gitanos. Sin embargo, comenzaba a sentirse fascinado por los avances tentativos de ella y sus rápidas retiradas. Había algo en sus ojos que le perturbaba; se asemejaba a una gacela perseguida por sabuesos.

-Discúlpame -dijo bruscamente-. No fue correcto de mi parte aprovecharme de tus heridas.

Cuánto más fácil sería si él se aprovechara por completo y diera así por terminado el asunto. Una sonrisita se dibujó en los labios de Kagome ante esta idea desesperada y desapareció de inmediato.

-Supongo... que estareis acostumbrado a ... a despertar con una mujer en el lecho.

-No con una cuyo nombre personal o profesional no conozco.

-Ya os expliqué...

-Lo recuerdo con toda nitidez. Nos crea un problema, ¿no es así? Podría chasquear los dedos o silbar cuando requiera tu atención, pero me parece algo burdo. Todo ser necesita un nombre y como una criatura recién nacida, tienes la oportunidad de bautizarte nuevamente esta mañana. ¿Cuál será, entonces, tu nombre? querida es demasiado común, y querida mia me resulta algo prematuro.

-Sí -dijo ella, mirándole con indignación y temor. No era su amante, querida mia, todavía, y aunque las palabras de él habían sido pronunciadas en son de broma, para aliviar la tensión, Kagome no podía estar segura de que él no hubiera adivinado su intención. Se decía que él era extremadamente suspicaz.

-¿Serás Kikyo o Kagura, entonces, Ayame o Chloé? No a todos se les permite elegir.

La tentación de decir su propio nombre era grande. Sin embargo, no podía correr ese riesgo.

-No lo se. Llamadme como queráis.

-Me tientas. ¿Circe, como la hechicera pagana que convertía a los hombres en cerdos? ¿Daphne, que se transformó en laurel a causa de su amor? ¿O quizá te daré el nombre de la bella y pérfida Helena?

-Nada tan clásico, creo. Pero, ¿es necesario que me deis un nombré? Quizá en poco tiempo recuerde el mío.

-y quizá no lo hagas.

Qué despreciable era esta falsedad. Kagome bajó los ojos.

-Entonces creo que sería mejor querida, a pesar de ser tan común.

-Como gustes. ¿Tienes hambre?

-No mucha

-Sin embargo anoche no comiste nada, al menos desde que te encontraste con nosotros. ¿Tienes fiebre?

Extendió la mano para tocarle la frente y ella logró no dar un respingo haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad.

-Creo que no.

-No -asintió él, retirando la mano-. ¿Qué debo ofrecerte entonces, para despertar tu apetito? ¿Lenguas de mirlo? ¿Las langostas del Mediterráneo y el vino de Baco que abre las puertas del corazón?

-No -respondió Kagome, estremeciéndose.

-¿Tolerarías un panecillo, entonces, y chocolate con leche de cabra?

Si él había querido que este sencillo desayuno le resultara apetecible, lo había logrado. Al ver que ella asentía, sonrió y con movimientos ágiles se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. Kagome clavó los ojos sobre sus propias manos, consciente del rubor que le cubría el rostro. El estaba desnudo. Kagome lo había sospechado, pero eso no era lo mismo que saberlo. Fuerte, vital y viril, envuelto en la poderosa aura de su título de nobleza, este hombre había compartido la cama con ella y no la había tocado. Era frustrante. También era la causa de la sensación de culpa que la invadía. Ella tendría que haber hecho algo, cualquier cosa para excitarle. Pero qué terrible sería usar a un hombre tan considerado en sus relaciones con las mujeres.

La depresión no la abandonó cuando él salió del carromato. Kagome trató de convencerse de que la había deseado; se había visto obligada a rechazarlo de madrugada. ¿O no? Pero él había tomado muy bien ese rechazo. De un hombre acostumbrado a salirse con la suya, como sin duda era él, hubiera esperado algún tipo de persuasión, una señal de enfado o de afrenta al menos. Esas eran las reacciones de un orgullo herido, por supuesto. Tal vez su seguridad era tan grande que no concebía que una mujer le rechazara, salvo por algún motivo de extrema gravedad.

La idea la hizo sonreír. No, sólo podía deberse a que su interés había sido pasajero, porque ella estaba a su alcance.

El deseo de él no había sido más que un antojo del momento, de modo que no se había ofuscado por el rechazo. Eso era todo. Ella no había sabido aprovechar la oportunidad que el destino le había puesto en su camino y ahora no era probable que volviera a tener otra.

El día era frío y húmedo. Kagome bebió el chocolate y comió los panecillos en la cama. Se los había traído la misma joven que la noche anterior había desempeñado el papel de doncella suya. Mientras ella comía, la muchacha trajo aguja e hilo y remendó el vestido de Kagome. No era una experta ni mucho menos, pero el vestido quedó en condiciones de ser usado y el impulso de la muchacha había sido generoso. Las palabras de agradecimiento de Kagome la hicieron sonreír y Kagome pudo sonsacarle algo de información. La escolta del príncipe y la mayoría de los gitanos abandonaron el campamento esa mañana, pues habían recibido la orden de buscar algún rastro del carruaje que había traído a Kagome y de interrogar a cualquiera que pudiera haberlo visto.

El gitano Kohaku había sido sometido a un riguroso interrogatorio respecto de lo que había visto y oído. Dijo que cuatro caballos blancos tiraban del carruaje y no había lacayos; era nuevo, pues la pintura relucía aun en la noche oscura y estaba construido según las últimas tendencias. Los faroles del carruaje no estaban encendidos, de modo que era imposible adivinar el color. Cuando Kagome cayó al suelo, se oyó la voz de un hombre. No era una voz ruda, pero sonaba furiosa. Inmediatamente después, la puerta del .carruaje se cerró y el vehículo se alejó a gran velocidad. Al principio, Kohaku creyó que se trataba de un cadáver que había sido arrojado al camino, y no se apresuró a investigar. Cuando ella gimió y se puso de pie tambaleándose, él vio el brillo del vestido blanco y comprendió que se trataba de una mujer. Ella se alejó en dirección al campamento y la dejó ir. Le pareció que sería mejor que el propio príncipe se encargara del problema.

El movimiento y el esfuerzo de vestirse diminuyeron la tensión en el hombro de Kagome. Sintió alivio, pues había comenzado a temer que se le hubiera dislocado. Sin embargo no pudo levantar los brazos lo suficiente como para arreglarse el pelo, de modo que permitió que la joven gitana se lo trenzara y se lo atara en forma de corona alrededor de la cabeza.

Cuando estuvo presentable, deambuló por el carromato, mientras observaba a la muchacha hacer la cama y guardar la ropa del príncipe. No sabía qué hacer, si ir afuera y hablar con Sesshomaru o quedarse donde estaba y esperar que él viniera a buscarla. Hubiera preferido que los hombres del príncipe estuvieran presentes, para ayudar a llevar el peso de la conversación. Le habían enseñado el arte de hablar sin decir nada durante horas, de hacer preguntas para agradar a la otra persona, pero en el transcurso del último año le parecía que había perdido la facilidad para conversar. Además, había muchas cosas de las que no podía hablar debido a su supuesta pérdida de memoria, tantas trampas en las que podía caer con toda facilidad. Tenía la mente entumecida, se sentía incapaz de mostrarse ingeniosa y entretenida. Si no podía lucir esas cualidades, ¿que objeto tenía llamar la atención del príncipe o de cualquier otro hombre?

Había dejado de llover, pero la mañana estaba nublada y gris. La zona baja donde habían acampado los gitanos era rocosa y estaba cubierta de lodo. La humedad hacía que el frío se volviera penetrante y era necesario moverse, estar activo, para que el frío no calara los huesos. Dentro del carromato, Kagome se cubrió con la capa, preguntándose si se atrevería a encender un fuego en la pequeña estufa de cerámica que había en un rincón. Finalmente, le pareció más fácil buscar el calor del fuego en el centro del campamento.

Yako la recibió con muestras de alegría, saltando, retorciéndose y meneando la cola. Lamió la mano de Kagome y saltó para arañarle las falda.

Tan violenta era su bienvenida que ella no podía caminar sin tropezar continuamente con el perro.

El príncipe, de pie junto al fuego, se volvió y chasqueó los dedos. Quieto, Yako.

El perro le miró y bajó la cola, pero un instante más tarde saltó nuevamente y apoyo las patas delanteras sobre Kagome, jadeando con frenético afecto.

-Es tan obediente -comentó Sesshomaru con tono irónico.

Kagome levantó la vista y acarició la cabeza del perro.

-No me molesta -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Es malo para la disciplina.

-¿Sí? ¿La disciplina de quién?

-La suya. Un buen día correrá hacia la persona equivocada y le abrirán el cuello.

Ella le miró, sobresaltada.

-¿Habláis en serio?

-No todo el mundo aprecia el valor de la vida, ya sea animal o humana.

-Es verdad -respondió Kagome en voz baja, pensando en Hojo Mulholland, que se había marchado a la guerra, sin que le importara perder la vida.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Un mal recuerdo?

La pregunta suave hizo que Kagome contuviera el aliento. Se obligó a sonreír y respondió:

-No... no estoy segura. Algo parecido, quizá.

El príncipe Sesshomaru la observó con rostro sombrío. No dijo nada, pues en ese momento se acercaron cabalgando los gemelos Jakotsu y Renkotsu, con Sango en el medio de ambos. Los niños gitanos, que jugaban en el barro, chillaron y corrieron para escapar del agua sucia que levantaban los cascos de los caballos. Yako ladraba y corría en círculos, despertando a los perros de los Tziganes, que a su vez hicieron rebuznar a los asnos y asustaron a los gansos y pollos que estaban en cajones debajo de los carromatos.

Los dos muchachos y la joven desmontaron y se acercaron para informar al príncipe. El carruaje, según lo que habían podido averiguar, se había dirigido directamente hacia París a gran velocidad, después de arrojar a Kagome cerca del campamento. No había nada que diferenciase su huella de las demás. Era una lástima no haber salido a perseguir al vehículo la noche anterior cuando había alguna posibilidad de alcanzarlo, dado que era de tanta importancia conseguir noticias de él y de sus ocupantes.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño y no respondió al último comentario, limitándose a asentir con la cabeza. Sango, magnífica con su uniforme blanco, se volvió para fulminar a los gemelos con la mirada, como si les considerara impertinentes aun si Sesshomaru no lo hacía. Había algo casi protector en ella, algo que llamó la atención de Kagome. La presencia de la mujer le había resultado extraña la noche anterior, pero estaba demasiado alterada como para pensar en eso. Ahora no pudo dejar de preguntarse cómo habría llegado Sango a convertirse en uno de los miembros del círculo del príncipe y cuál sería su posición en el grupo.

La escolta en sí, el pequeño grupo de seguidores del príncipe, no le parecía inusual en absoluto. Había oído hablar tanto a su abuela Kaede sobre el príncipe Inu, padre de Sesshomaru, y los hombres que habían ido con él a Luisiana tantos años atrás, que le hubiera resultado extraño que su hijo no tuviera un cuerpo de guardaespaldas, su propia garde du corps.

En el grupo de Inu también había cinco hombres. Su abuela disfrutaba contándole cómo habían llegado al baile que ella había ofrecido en el campo cerca de , cómo habían ingresado en el salón con sus espléndidos uniformes, de forma coordinada como si estuvieran desfilando. Tan espectacular había sido su aparición dentro de la sociedad local, que fue como si un grupo de pavos reales hubiera decidido invadir un palomar.

El baile se interrumpió. El príncipe Inu fijó su atención en Izazoy Higurashi. Su primo Bankotsu, su medio hermano Naraku, el veterano con un solo ojo, Kyokotsu, y los gemelos Renkotsu y Jakotsu también encontraron pareja. Bailaron una pieza y luego, ante una señal del príncipe, se marcharon, dejando a las damas suspirando, ya fuera de desilusión las que no habían sido elegidas, o de felicidad las pocas afortunadas. Fue una noche de triunfo para la abuela Kaede: su casa había sido honrada con la presencia de un príncipe!

En ese momento no sabía que más tarde ese príncipe robaría la mujer amada a su hijo.

El primer hombre que Sesshomaru le había presentado a Kagome había sido Inuyasha, su primo, hijo de Bankotsu. Debía de tratarse del mismo Bankotsu que había estado en Luisiana con Inu. ¿Serían los demás también hijos de algunos miembros de aquel grupo? Kagome deseaba poder preguntárselo, pero no podía hacerlo mientras tuviera que mantener su nombre y su origen secretos, fingiendo haber perdido la memoria. Era frustrante.

No obstante, ese día más tarde tuvo la oportunidad de averiguar algunos detalles. Inuyasha y el conde italiano Estes regresaron. A mediodía comieron guiso con pan y bebieron vino. El campamento estaba casi vacío; muchos de los gitanos se habían marchado antes del amanecer para cumplir diversas tareas. Sesshomaru partió a caballo con Inuyasha y los gemelos, dejando supuestamente a Miroku y a Sango para vigilar el campamento. Pero Kagome presintió que era para que la vigilaran a ella.

La castaña amazona se ocupó de su caballo y cuando terminó se dejó caer sobre una manta junto al fuego. Kagome levantó la vista; había estado quitando abrojos del largo pelaje de Yako. Miroku la entretenía con anécdotas graciosas sobre lo sucedido cuando el grupo había estado de campaña en Italia, pero se disculpó y fue a recorrer el campamento. Kagome sonrió tímidamente a la otra mujer, consciente de que a ésta no le agradaba la tarea de vigilarla.

-Yaken me dijo que la escuadra ha participado en muchas batallas por toda Europa. Tú también..., es decir... ¿luchas con los demás?

-Yaken habla demasiado. -La voz de la otra mujer era dura pero en absoluto masculina.

-Fue amable. Me estaba haciendo compañía.

-Estaba tratando de congraciarse. Le gusta la compañía femenina, la de cualquier mujer.

El tono hiriente se clavó en Kagome como una daga.

-¿Y tú, supongo, desprecias a las de tu sexo?

-Prefiero no escuchar sus risitas tontas y conversaciones interminables sobre ropa y conquistas.

-¿Esas cosas no te interesan?

-No.

-Matar te agrada más. -La actitud de la mujer hacía que a Kagome le resultara imposible no presionarla.

-No me gusta, pero soy capaz de hacerlo.

-Estás muy bien en tu puesto, entonces.

-Así es -replicó Trude con tono lacónico. -Qué curioso...-comentó Mara, ladeando la cabeza- no pareces feliz.

Sango no contestó de inmediato. Al cabo de unos instantes dijo:

-Te daría un consejo si creyera que lo ibas a aceptar.

-¿Sí?

-Has atraído la atención de Sesshomaru. Siente curiosidad respecto a ti y no hay nada que le guste más que un enigma. Pero su interés es esfumará cuando logre penetrar en tu misterio. Si esperas más, sufrirás.

-Es... amable de tu parte decírmelo... -Las palabras que había elegido Sango le resultaban sugestivas. ¿Habrían sido intencionadas?

-Lo hago por tu propio bien.

Podía ser cierto, pero Kagome no pensaba así. Como no tenía interés personal en el príncipe, no tenía objeto decirlo.

-Pareces conocer mucho al principe Sesshomaru.

-Estuvimos juntos desde que nacimos.

-Sois parientes, entonces?

-En absoluto. Mi padre era el brazo derecho del rey Inu, padre de Sesshomaru.

-Has dicho «era»; ¿debo suponer que tu padre ya no...?

-Murió como mueren los soldados: en una batalla.

-Lo siento. Te sentirás orgullosa de él. Debió de ser un hombre apuesto ¿no es así? La otra muchacha se sorprendió visiblemente.

-No diría eso. Era un hombre muy corpulento, con un solo ojo.

Esa información identificaba al hombre que había procreado a Sango. Era la hija de Kyokotsu, el mayor de la escuadra primitiva, un hombre que, según los recuerdos de abuela Kaede, había sido un veterano muy lejos de su juventud cuando había estado en Luisiana. De alguna forma, parecía adecuado.

¿ Te pareces a tu madre, entonces? ¿Era tan atractiva como tú?

-¿Estás tratando de adularme? Mi madre era una lechera alemana, grande, castaña y sencilla. Murió mientras todavía me amamantaba y por eso mi padre me llevó a Ruthenia para que me criara la reina.

La mujer era tan seria, y tenía tan poca gracia y sentido del humor que era imposible resistir el impulso de tomarla en broma

-Comprendo. Te criaste como hermana de Sesshomaru, entonces.

-El tiene una hermana, la princesa Rin.

La voz estaba cargada de antipatía. Kagome se mordió el labio para no sonreír. Era obvio que Sango estaba enamorada del príncipe. Le sorprendió que los demás miembros del grupo no se hubieran percatado de ello. Kagome había oído hablar de Rin, una muchacha de aproximadamente su misma edad, aunque casi había olvidado su existencia. Sin embargo, era Sango, con sus veintisiete años, uno menos que el príncipe, quien ahora había capturado su interés.

-Discúlpame por ser tan curiosa -dijo-. Se debe a que estoy fascinada por la idea de una mujer con uniforme.

-¿Por qué? Soy tan hábil como cualquier hombre con la espada o el mosquete.

-Pero sin duda en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo estás en desventaja.

-Quizá -respondió Sango con frialdad-, pero quizá no. Nunca he llegado a eso.

-No has tomado parte en batallas.

-No he dicho eso. Ningún hombre se me ha acercado lo suficiente como para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

Había algo en esa cruda declaración que la hacía verosímil.

-Has demostrado tu capacidad, entonces. No muchas mujeres tienen esa oportunidad.

-No -respondió Sango y luego siguió hablando como si le hubieran arrancado las palabras.

-He tenido mi oportunidad porque Sesshomaru es un hombre justo.

-¿Justo? -¡Qué bellas mujeres! -exclamó Miroku, acercándose en ese momento-. Dos damas: una morena y misteriosa; la otra, castaña y gloriosa, ambas hermosas. ¡Qué afortunado soy, al encontrarme aquí a solas con las dos! Siento la tentación de raptaros. ¿Qué opináis? ¿Abandonamos este clima gris y huimos en busca del sol de Capri, los tres?

-¡Payaso presumido! -replicó Sango y poniéndose de pie con agilidad, se alejó.

-Me aborrece -se quejó Miroku-, mientras que yo, pobre gusano insignificante, estoy enamorado de cada espléndido centímetro de su cuerpo.

Era gracioso, pues Sango le llevaba al menos veinte centímetros, pero a pesar del tono jocoso del italiano, Kagome sospechaba que era cierto.

Al caer la oscuridad, los gitanos regresaron al campamento. Llegaban solos o en parejas y algunos de los que venían solos no tenían más de cuatro o cinco años. Según Miroku, no era infrecuente que niños de esa edad vagaran por su propia cuenta, mendigando alimentos en las granjas o robando pollos y gansos, «pescándolos» con cordel con anzuelo y carnada. Casi nunca se perdían. Existían marcas de senderos dejadas por los gitanos para sus compañeros, pequeños grupos de piedras o ramitas ordenadas de forma particular, llamados patterans que siempre apuntaban hacia el lugar donde se reunía la banda, instalada allí o de paso. Como nadie les prestaba demasiada atención estos chiquillos eran muy hábiles para recabar información útil para el grupo.

Los gitanos se ocuparon de los caballos y realizaron distintas tareas en el campamento antes de dejarse caer sobre las mantas alrededor del fuego. Las mujeres limpiaron los pavos que habían traído algunos de los niños y arrojaron los residuos a los perros. Rellenaron las aves con hierbas y cebollas y las pusieron a asar sobre las brasas de otra fogata. Los niños jugaban, persiguiéndose entre las caravanas o golpeando una pelota con un palo. El viejo violinista comenzó a tocar. Un hombre tomó la mandolina y otro se le unió con una concertina. Una joven, motivada por la música, se apartó del grupo y comenzó a bailar. El pelo, sostenido sólo por un hilo dorado alrededor de la frente, le caía en una desordenada mata oscura sobre la espalda. Los ojos oscuros le brillaban de entusiasmo. La blusa suave de algodón se ceñía a su cuerpo y la falda le revoloteaba alrededor de las piernas, delineando las caderas o revelando ocasionalmente las rodillas y los muslos. Se balanceaba como en un trance; movía los brazos, las piernas, las manos y los pies con ritmo suave y natural, interpretando la noche, el momento y la dulce pasión de la música.

El tiempo transcurría, pero a nadie parecía importarle la hora; ni siquiera reparaban en ella. La comida se serviría cuando estuviera lista. A los bebés que lloraban se les acercaba de inmediato al pecho o se les alimentaba con pan mojado en vino o en leche de cabra antes de echarlos a dormir. Los ancianos cabeceaban, semidormidos. Mientras tanto, la vida era vida y había que vivida, ¿quién sabía lo que podría deparar la siguiente hora? Dejemos sonar la música. Bailemos. Cantemos. Para Kagome, que observaba, la filosofía resultaba atractiva.

No oyó la llegada del príncipe. No hubo una bienvenida especial. Su presencia se aceptaba como natural, como si él fuera uno de ellos. Kagome se sorprendió. Había esperado un reconocimiento, alguna forma de honra. Tuvo la oportunidad de preguntárselo más tarde, cuando los pavos habían sido troceados y el campamento comía en silencio. -Soy el hijo del boyar -replicó él-. ¿Qué honores tendría que recibir por eso?

-No lo sé, pues no tengo idea de lo que significa boyar.

-En donde vivo, el boyar es el amo, el que gobierna. Es el título que mi padre tiene sobre esta gente.

-¿Es su dueño?

-Nadie es dueño real de un gitano jamás; los antiguos boyars sólo creían que lo eran. Pero debido a que el padre de mi padre y su padre antes que él cuidaban de los antepasados de este grupo, les alimentaban, les vestían y les daban trabajo dejándolos ir y venir a voluntad, ellos todavía otorgan a nuestra estirpe el derecho al título.

Significa poco, excepto por el recuerdo de viejos privilegios, viejas lealtades.

-Pero si el grupo es oriundo de su país, como supongo que debe ser, ¿qué está haciendo aquí en Francia?

El le dirigió una mirada opaca.

-Vagabundos, bandidos, víctimas con corazones hambrientos vienen y van. ¿Por qué debe existir una razón?

-Pensé que quizá fuera porque vos estábais aquí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por eso has venido tú?

Con astucia letal, había encontrado el blanco. Kagome sintió las palabras como una estocada en el pecho, pero había aprendido lo suficiente sobre este hombre como para estar preparada para el ataque. Sin embargo, repentinamente, sintió que había perdido el apetito. Se inclinó hacia adelante para entregar un ala de pavo que tenía en el plato a Yako, tendido a sus pies. El perro miró primero el ala y luego a ella, como si dudara de lo que debía hacer y luego, ladrándole a un perro que se acercaba, comenzó a comer.

Kagome se enderezó nuevamente y frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué decís eso? No vine aquí por mi propia voluntad, por lo que sé. ¿O es que os habéis enterado de algo que me difama? ¿Soy el tipo de mujer que le haría una visita clandestina a un hombre?

-¿Una cortesana, toda sonrisas de raso y estratagemas de seda? ¿Una mujerzuela con la mano extendida? Creo que no. Pero esas mujeres no son siempre fáciles de identificar y las que se ocultan detrás de un manto de respetabilidad son las peores.

-Qué caracteristico de un hombre condenar a las mujeres que... que sólo hacen lo que se ven obligadas a hacer.

El príncipe ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Las defiendes?

Kagome sintió que se hundia en arenas movedizas, pero no sabía cómo salir.

-No..., no exactamente. Sólo cuestiono el derecho de cualquier hombre de censurar a las mujeres que deben vivir según las reglas dictadas por los hombres.

-Otra defensora del sufragio de las mujeres. Nuestra George estará encantada.

-¿Quién?

-George Sand, conocida también (y muy en contra de su voluntad) como Madame Dudevant. Tienes que conocerla.

Se puso de pie sin darle tiempo para responder. Con voz baja, pero potente, impartió órdenes.

Los miembros de la escolta levantaron la vista. Casi todos tenían comida en las manos o en la boca. Ninguno se movió. Los gitanos también miraban, inmóviles.

-Me habéis oído bien -dijo el príncipe con suavidad-. ¿O ha habido una epidemia de sordera?

De inmediato, todos abandonaron la comida y el vino. Los hombres se pusieron de pie de un salto y se dispersaron en diferentes direcciones, tanto soldados como gitanos. Kagome, viendo que aparentemente se preparaban para una partida en gran escala y no para una mera salida, sintió que un miedo terrible la invadía. ¿Iba el príncipe a abandonar el campamento? Si era así, ¿cuándo regresaría?

-¿Adónde vais? -pregunto con la boca seca.

-Eso debe de resultar obvio.

-No para... mí.

-Las huellas del carruaje que te trajo venían de París y regresaban hacia allí. Aquí no podemos averiguar nada más sobre ti. Es preciso que también regresemos a París.

-Vos. ., vuestros hombres y vuestros seguidores.

-Por supuesto. Y tú.

-¿Deseáis que yo vaya? -El vértigo dentro de ella tendría que haber desaparecido. No había sido así. El resplandor del fuego convirtió el rostro del príncipe en una mascara inescrutable con ojos de esmalte azul. Cuando respondió, su voz fue profunda, una caricia helada.

-Te deseo a ti.

Gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta adaptación.


	3. capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Partieron hacia París y el avance fue rápido, sin concesiones para un jinete débil. Al principio, Kagome se sentía feliz por el tronar de los cascos de los caballos, el látigo del viento en su rostro, el correr de la sangre por sus venas. De alguna extraña manera había disfrutado de la sensación de formar parte del grupo del príncipe. Más aún, había tenido la satisfacción de lograr una parte de su propósito sin esfuerzo: ser aceptada por el príncipe y regresar a París con él. Pero nada de esto era suficiente para sostenerla.

El caballo de Kagome era un animal grande, capaz de soportar el peso de un hombre. Era incansable, pero Kagome tenía que emplear casi todas sus fuerzas para contenerlo. A pesar de ser una buena amazona, estaba acostumbrada a la silla de montar para mujeres; sus músculos no estaban preparados para cabalgar a horcajadas. Con el correr de las horas, con pocas pausas para descansar los caballos, el hombro lastimado comenzó a dolerle y el dolor se le extendió por toda la espalda. La sien comenzó a latirle con cada movimiento del caballo. Sentía como si estuvieran golpeándole todo el cuerpo, castigándola metódicamente. La necesidad de detenerse se convirtió en una agonía.

Pero se negaba a pedir piedad. Era fácil darse cuenta de que los hombres que iban con el príncipe no estaban fatigados, como tampoco lo estaba Sango. Sesshomaru cabalgaba con la facilidad de un hombre acostumbrado a interminables días sobre el caballo. Se movía sin ningún esfuerzo, concentrado en otros problemas. Pedir que se detuvieran y descansaran durante lo que quedaba de la noche sería convertirse en un estorbo. Los demás no tomarían bien su debilidad y le guardarían rencor por hacerlos retrasarse, aunque fueran demasiado corteses para demostrárselo. El príncipe también podría decidir que haberla traído era un error. En cualquier caso, al cabo de un tiempo, fue demasiado tarde para detenerse. Kagome tenía la sensación de que si desmontaba, las náuseas la traicionarían. El temor a esa humillación la mantuvo erguida en la silla.

La luz gris del amanecer invadió el cielo. Lentamente, las figuras de los otros jinetes se hicieron visibles. El príncipe cabalgaba a la vanguardia con Inuyasha junto a él. Le seguían Sango y uno de los gemelos, mientras que Miroku estaba junto a Kagome y el otro gemelo iba detrás. El italiano, topándose con la mirada de ella, sonrió ampliamente y le hizo un saludo. Desde una cesta atada a la silla de montar de Miroku, Yako parpadeó, bostezó y meneó la cola al verla. A medida que hubo más luz, pudieron ver delante de ellos el humo negro que se elevaba de las chimeneas de París.

Se estaban acercando a un camino lateral. Un carro, cargado con coles y conducido por un impasible campesino francés tan ancho como alto, venía por el camino. Un viejo caballo tiraba de los ejes. Tenía la piel tan marcada por cicatrices que era inmune al chasquido del látigo. El campesino les vio avanzar, pues ellos interceptaron la mirada que les dirigió y vieron la sonrisa burlona en los labios del hombre. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún esfuerzo por detenerse o ceder el paso, sino que comenzó a girar y entrar en el camino principal.

No hubo ninguna orden, ni siquiera un intercambio de palabras pero, de pronto, los hombres del príncipe aceleraron el paso y el trote de los caballos se convirtió en galope. Aparecieron sonrisas en los rostros y los miembros de la escuadra se inclinaron hacia adelante para sujetar bien las riendas. Debajo de Kagome, el caballo, respondiendo al galope de sus compañeros, tomó más velocidad. El ruido de los cascos se volvió atronador. Comenzaron a elevarse nubecillas de tierra. Iban a chocar con el carro.

El campesino, boquiabierto, comenzó a tirar de las riendas, tratando demasiado tarde de retroceder. Se acercaban más. Más. Se oyeron murmullos de hombres que hablaban a sus caballos. Jako emitió un sonido que era mitad gemido y mitad gruñido y luego se ocultó en su cesto. El viento veloz les hacía arder los ojos. Sasuke tenía el rostro encendido de entusiasmo y férrea decisión.

Iban a saltar por encima del carro. Para el campesino sería una lección de modales y una demostración de los peligros que podía acarrear la tozudez. Kagome vio lo que sucedería y la alternativa que tenía: podía hacer girar a su caballo, si tenía la fuerza suficiente y si lograba hacerlo, sin embestir al que venía detrás de ella y hacerlos caer a ambos; o podía darle rienda suelta y rezar para que le quedaran energías. No había tiempo para sopesar cuidadosamente las posibilidades, sólo le quedaba dejarse llevar por el instinto. Aflojó las riendas.

El campesino gritó y se arrojó del carro. El caballo que tiraba de él se encabritó una vez, dos. Inuyasha y su corcel se elevaron sobre él. En ese momento, mientras su semental blanco comenzaba el salto, Sesshomaru miró hacia atrás. Vio las riendas sueltas de Kagome, su mano aferrada a la crin del caballo. Sus facciones se endurecieron y luego él y el caballo trazaron un arco limpio por encima del carro y aterrizaron del otro lado. El ruano de Kagome dio un último paso, tensó los músculos y se elevó. Ella se sintió en el aire, volando, como si fuera sobre un corcel alado. El carro y el anonadado campesino parecían estar muy lejos debajo de ella. Vio que Sesshomaru se aferraba a su caballo que se había encabritado por la brusca frenada. Luego comenzó la caída de Kagome. Las patas delanteras del caballo golpearon el suelo con un ruido fuerte y sordo. Ella esperó que el dolor del golpe la atravesara. No llegó, pues Kagome todavía estaba en el aire, los pies libres de los estribos, la capa y la falda volando al viento.

De pronto, chocó contra algo blanco y duro que la hirió en la frente, hundiéndole el cuello entre los hombros.

Algo le oprimió la cintura casi impidiéndole respirar. Gritó, y recibió como eco el relinchar de un caballo y unas maldiciones en voz baja sobre su cabeza. Sintió el contacto con un cuerpo pesado y oyó el ruido de los cascos de los caballos del resto del grupo que también habían saltado el carro.

La cambiaron de posición. Respiró hondo y al sentir las náuseas se preguntó si habría cometido un error al inspirar. Tragó con fuerza y luego abrió los ojos.

Estaba en los brazos del príncipe, atravesada sobre el arzón de la montura. El había hecho dar vuelta al caballo para constatar los daños y Kagome vio que los demás trataban de calmar a los caballos, aunque Inuyasha y uno de los gemelos estaban ayudando a Miroku a levantarse del suelo.

El italiano hizo una mueca cuando le quitaron sin contemplaciones el polvo del cuerpo, y cojeando un poco se acercó enseguida a Kagome y el príncipe.

-¿La dama se encuentra bien? -preguntó con tono preocupado.

Ella logró asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Y... vos, señor?

-En mis tiempos fui acróbata. Las caídas no son de importancia para mí, pero vos... Fue una locura intentar ese salto.

-En mis tiempos fui acróbata. Las caídas no son de importancia para mí, pero vos... Fue una locura intentar ese salto.

-Ocúpate de tu caballo -dijo Sesshomaru con voz dura, dirigiéndose al conde Miroku.

Oyeron un alboroto detrás de ellos. El campesino se había recuperado y ahora se acercaba gritando. Habían volcado su carro con sus bromas aristocráticas y las coles habían caído al lodo. Exigía que se le pagara de inmediato.

-Ignorante, grosero, maloliente y por encima de todo, soberbio dijo Sesshomaru, mirándole fijamente-. El derecho de paso, amigo mío pertenece a aquél que lo toma. Vos sois el causante de vuestro propio infortunio y del de esta dama. ¿Insistís todavía en vuestra pretensión?

La amenaza en la voz suave era palpable. El campesino palideció y retrocedió, mascullando disculpas. Con manos temblorosas, desenganchó el caballo del carro y lo montó. Sus gruesas nalgas rebotaban sobre el animal cuando se alejó al galope.

Kagome permaneció inmóvil con los ojos cerrados durante el intercambio de palabras. Oyó que los otros se movían y la información de que su caballo había sido traído ileso desde el lugar donde había escapado. Sintió que Sesshomaru aflojaba un poco sus brazos para mirarla.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Ella abrió los ojos y los clavó en él

-No voy -dijo entre dientes, lo más claramente que pudo- a vomitar.

Sesshomaru vio la determinación en sus ojos y el orgullo en su mentón, pero también vio la sombra de pánico que no se debía al dolor ni al peligro por el que había pasado, sino al temor de verse humillada. Sintió que algo le oprimía el pecho, una sensación peculiar que jamás había experimentado antes; pero lo que experimentaba en otra parte de su cuerpo debido al contacto suave con la figura delgada de Kagome le era completamente familiar. El torrente de palabras cáusticas que utilizaba tan frecuentemente como arma y escudo le había abandonado.

-No, no lo harás.

Kagome oyó la seguridad en su voz y se serenó. Las náuseas se aplacaron. Tomó conciencia de la fuerza de los brazos que la sostenían y de los músculos tensos del muslo sobre el que estaba tendida. Descubrió que los ojos de él eran de un azul oscuro como el mar y que había en ellos una expresión preocupada. Turbada, bajó la vista, concentrándose en una mancha roja sobre la chaqueta blanca.

-Parece que os he manchado de sangre. Lo siento.

-No te disculpes. Te abriste el rasguño que tenías en la frente. De no haber sido por mi negligencia, no hubiera sucedido.

Una tímida sonrisa curvó los labios de Kagome.

-Eso suena extraño en vos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso he dado la impresión de que soy demasiado orgulloso para reconocer un defecto?

-No, no. Sólo de que no tenéis ninguno.

Su silencio fue total, abrupto. Durante largos instantes él ni siquiera respiró. Kagome volvió a abrir los ojos. Vio en el rostro de él una expresión tan oscura de duda que luchó por incorporarse, extendiendo una mano.

Los brazos de Sesshomaru la aferraron con más fuerza.

-¡Sango! ¿Coñac?

La mujer, con rostro adusto, se volvió en su silla de montar y extrajo una redoma de plata. Le quitó la tapa y se la dio. Sesshomaru la tomó y la acercó a los labios de Kagome.

Ella apartó el rostro.

-No necesito que me reviváis.

Te vendrá bien para el dolor y otras molestias. Piensa en él como en una medicina.

Kagome sintió el borde de la botella contra la boca. Bebió un sorbo cauteloso y de inmediato el príncipe inclinó la botella y ella se vio obligada a tragar varias veces. El fuego del licor le quitó el aliento y abrió un camino ardiente hasta su estómago.

-Me emborracharé-dijo Kagome cuando logró hablar.

-¿Yeso sería malo? -preguntó él con suavidad, volviendo a levantar la botella.

No lo fue. Kagome flotó hasta París envuelta en nubes de coñac, cuya potencia se vio 'acrecentada por el agotamiento físico. Casi no se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a la residencia del príncipe, y tampoco fue consciente de que entraron y la llevaron a una habitación. Pero cuando el príncipe la depositó sobre la blanda superficie de una cama y desenroscó los brazos de Kagome de alrededor de su cuello, ella salió a la superficie un instante y le dedicó una sonrisa soñolienta.

-La mía es una casa de soltero, pero en algún lugar debería de haber una doncella. Te la enviaré, o de no ser eso posible, vendrá Sango.

-Sois muy gentil -murmuró Kagome.

-Ten cuidado. De la misma manera en que te equivocaste al creer que no tenía defectos, lo harías al atribuirme virtudes inciertas.

-¿No tenéis ninguna? ¿Entonces podría seduciros?

Los ojos de él se iluminaron de risa.

-¿Lo que buscas es permiso o una opinión? Si es lo primero, te lo otorgo sin ninguna reserva; si es lo segundo, la respuesta es sí, sin duda alguna.

-Podría no gustaros.

-¿Cómo sería eso posible?

Kagome descubrió que las pestañas de él tenían un brillo dorado; una barrera radiante que ocultaba sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, algo que vio detrás de ellas llevó una advertencia hasta su mente aturdida trayendo un torrente de recuperada cautela. La expresión cándida se borró del rostro de Kagome.

Lo soltó y se apartó de él.

-Según me han dicho, los hombres prefieren ser los cazadores.

-¿De la misma forma en que alguna mujeres disfrutan siendo la presa?

-Yo no -replicó ella de inmediato.

-¿Pretendes que por ese motivo reprima mis instintos y permanezca sentado, almibarado y sumiso, esperando que me cautives?

-Os sería imposible hacerlo.

-¿De verdad? Sería una novedad.

Parecía estar desafiándola, pero ella no podía estar segura, pues tenía la mente ofuscada por el coñac. De todas formas, si era un desafío, en este momento no se sentía capaz de aceptarlo. Bostezó y se cubrió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

-Muy bien. Mañana.

-Está amaneciendo. Mañana es hoy.

-Pues tendréis que esperar.

El la recostó sobre la almohada y la tapó con la sábana.

-¿Pero cómo soportaré la espera? -preguntó con un leve temblor divertido en la voz.

El sector de París donde estaba situada la casa de la familia real de Ruthenia se denominaba La Marais. Originariamente un pantano, la zona había sido rellenada y se había construido sobre ella cuando la ciudad se agrandó. Debido a su comodidad por la cercanía con el antiguo palacio del Louvre y las Tullerías, con los años se había convertido en un distrito muy exquisito y aristocrático, donde abundaban las residencias elegantes que eran como pequeños palacios. Todo entró en decadencia cuando Luis XIV exigió a los nobles que se trasladaran en bloque con él a Versalles y la revolución aceleró el proceso. Con la ocupación de las Tullerías por parte de Napoleón, ya emperador, sin embargo, las grandes residencias volvieron a ser ocupadas y siguieron estándolo durante el retorno de los Borbones y los Orleans al trono. La zona fue entonces una extraña mezcla de viviendas paupérrimas y mansiones fastuosas donde la nobleza se codeaba con descendientes de sans culottes y todos disfrutaban del entretenimiento que proporcionaban las actividades de artistas y escritores que vivían en el distrito.

La residencia era conocida como la Casa de Ruthenia y estaba construida con la misma piedra de color dorado pálido que se había utilizado para tantos edificios en la ciudad. Esa piedra estaba cubierta con hollín de muchos años, de manera que ahora era de color gris opaco, al igual que el resto de París. El imponente portón de hierro forjado con el emblema de la casa real de Ruthenia protegía un sendero de entrada adoquinado y un patio, el más amplio de los cuatro que estaban incorporados a la construcción rectangular.

Para Kagome la casa era un palacio. Según le habían informado fuentes fidedignas, había setenta habitaciones. Encima del patio de entrada estaba la galería principal; una suntuosa escalinata conducía a los salones de recepción, situados en el ala izquierda. A la derecha se encontraban los aposentos del príncipe, que comprendían varias antesalas, salones y otras habitaciones y más allá de ellos se encontraban los salones y despachos del rey Inu y la reina Izazoy, agrupados alrededor de otro patio. Rodeando los otros dos patios estaban los salones privados construidos en forma ovalada o redonda, una amplia galería utilizada a veces como salón de ejercicios o de baile, y muchos otros salones, antesalas, recámaras y vestidores. Cerca de las habitaciones de Kagome, que comprendían una sala, una alcoba y un pequeño vestidor, había una escalera secundaria que llevaba a la cocina en la planta inferior. También en ese nivel se encontraban las habitaciones de servicio, los almacenes, las cocheras y las caballerizas.

Era sin duda alguna una enorme y espléndida residencia; sin embargo los muebles y las cortinas, los cuadros y decorados, aunque en una época habían sido magníficos, ahora se veían gastados y denotaban el paso del tiempo. No se habían hecho demasiados esfuerzos para mantener la enorme casa; a pesar de que muchas residencias de París contaban con iluminación a gas, aquí sólo tenían luz de velas. Había tesoros ocultos en los oscuros recovecos de las diversas habitaciones, pero también trozos de muebles rotos y polvo acumulado. Las ventanas estaban sucias, los suelos sin pulir, los techos manchados de hollín. Ninguna de las cavernosas chimeneas de la casa tiraba como era debido y el servicio de cocina tampoco era lo bastante eficiente como para suponer que llegaría comida caliente a cualquiera de las habitaciones. Había montículos de estiércol en el patio de entrada y residuos de todas clases en la calle junto a la puerta de la cocina.

Kagome había recibido la orden de quedarse en cama y la obedeció durante dos días por necesidad; el tercer día también prefirió hacerlo, pero el cuarto se rebeló. La comida que le traían era imposible de tragar; la muchacha que se la servía, una harapienta. Las sábanas estaban mohosas y no se las habían cambiado. Las cortinas de la cama y los cuadros estaban cubiertos de polvo. En la alfombrita junto a su cama había tanta tierra que se podían plantar semillas. Aparentemente, le habían prohibido las visitas, pues no recibió ninguna. Lo que finalmente la hizo levantarse de la cama fue la repulsión, el aburrimiento y la sensación de que estaba perdiendo un tiempo valioso sin hacer nada.

No había vuelto a ver a Sesshomaru desde aquella primera mañana. Guardaba en el fondo de su mente el recuerdo vago de una conversación con él, el día que habían llegado a París. Temía que el coñac en su estómago vacío, sumado al agotamiento y al dolor, la hubieran vuelto indiscreta. Esta vez la pérdida de memoria era real. pues no podía recordar lo que había dicho. Era imposible pensar que había hablado demasiado, pues de haber sido ése el caso, no seguiría estando en la casa del príncipe. Pero sin embargo, era posible que algo dicho por ella hubiese traído como consecuencia este aislamiento, o hubiese hecho sospechar al príncipe de su pérdida de memoria. Más de una vez se preguntó si Sesshomaru no la habría hecho beber de más intencionadamente. Sería perfectamente capaz de emplear una táctica así. Desde luego, no lo haría para aprovecharse de una mujer; un hombre con su aspecto y su título no necesitaría ese ardid. No obstante, había algo en él que sugería que no sería demasiado escrupuloso en sus métodos para obtener información si pensaba que la situación los justificaba. La idea le daba una sensación de desagradable vulnerabilidad.

Kagome sospechaba que Sesshomaru también usaba métodos más convencionales para obtener información. En las pocas horas que llevaba levantada, había visto un incesante entrar y salir de personas que venían a ver al príncipe. Hombres con aspecto severo y pomposo de economistas y estadistas, así como mujeres envueltas en pieles; eran visitantes lógicos, y se los recibía en el salón público que daba al patio de entrada. Pero, ¿qué podía decirse de los escritores con dedos manchados de tinta, los artistas con corbatas anudadas al estilo romántico, barrenderos, vendedores de pescado, cocheros, camareros vestidos con chaquetas negras y costureritas con esos sencillos vestidos grises que les habían dado el nombre de "Grisette"? ¿Qué utilidad podían tener esas personas excepto informar a Sesshomaru? ¿Qué razones podía tener él para hacer averiguaciones, excepto encontrar respuestas al enigma que ella representaba?

Quizá se estuviera dando demasiada importancia. Parecía poco probable que un príncipe fuera a tomarse tantas molestias para averiguar la identidad de una mujer. No iba a engañarse con la fantasía de que él hubiera sucumbido a sus encantos. Ciertamente ella no había visto en él otra cosa que curiosidad. Podía haber existido un breve instante de atracción, pero de inmediato había dado paso al fastidio y la impaciencia. No era posible pensar que de esas insignificantes reacciones había nacido una llama de pasión perenne.

Desde luego, ya no estaba segura de que fuera bueno despertar esa pasión. Le habían dicho que convenciera a Sesshomaru de que la trajera a París con él y de que la instalara en su casa. Habían supuesto que para lograr eso, ella se vería obligada a compartir la cama con él. Pues no lo había hecho. No le habían explicado de qué serviría su presencia en la casa, excepto que sería fundamental para involucrar al príncipe en un plan urdido por Naraku. Quizá ella pudiera hacer lo necesario sin llegar al extremo de total intimidad con el príncipe.

¿Pero acaso eso tenía importancia? Kagome, a pesar de la indulgencia con que la habían criado, era realista. No era tan tonta como para creer que saldría ilesa de esta escapada. En verdad casi nadie la conocía en París; pero sin duda algunas personas la reconocerían. Tarde o temprano, si permanecía con Sesshomaru, alguien la vería y llegaría a la inevitable conclusión.

Existía la posibilidad de que eso no sucediera hasta que ella hubiera hecho lo que debía; deseaba que fuera así, más que nada por su abuela. Pero si sucedía lo peor, si se descubría que ella estaba en París y no en el campo con su abuela, como creía su prima, el escándalo sería grande. París, a pesar de su apariencia cosmopolita, era provinciana en algunos aspectos. La apariencia debía mantenerse a toda costa. Algunos se rebelaban contra esa actitud tan burguesa, que había surgido con el avance de la clase media tras la revolución, y cuya severidad había aumentado año tras año desde entonces. Pero no servía de nada. Una mujer que se preocupaba por su buena reputación no vivía bajo el mismo techo con un hombre, sobre todo con un hombre como el príncipe.

Una vez que corriera la noticia, llegaría a Nueva Orleans con toda velocidad. Kagome no quería pensar en lo que diría y haría su padre. Tampoco quería considerar qué haría ella después, cómo y dónde viviría una vez que hubiera cumplido su cometido. Su abuela estaría a salvo y eso era lo único que importaba.

Kagome estaba atravesando la galería principal sobre el patio de la entrada después de inspeccionar los salones públicos, cuando escuchó un ladrido distante. Estaba segura de que se trataba de Yako, aunque no lo oía con claridad. La acústica de la casa era peculiar, como es común en residencias de cualquier tamaño. Una persona podía gritar hasta quedarse sin voz en un lugar y solamente la oirían en la habitación contigua, mientras que un susurro en otra parte de la casa resonaría en todo el piso superior. Al principio pensó que el perro podría estar en los aposentos de Sesshomaru. No había entrado en esa parte de la casa, pero sabía que las habitaciones ocupadas por la escuadra estaban situadas en la misma ala, con excepción de la de Sango, que estaba cerca de la suya. El perro estaría seguramente con su dueño, Miroku, puesto que nunca se alejaba demasiado del conde. Probablemente, Estes se encontraba con los otros hombres de la escolta.

No había hablado con ellos desde su llegada. Parecían estar ocupados constantemente con tareas que les encargaba Sesshomaru, tareas que los llevaban a todas partes de la ciudad. Entraban y salían sin cesar y los períodos de descanso eran igualmente intensos: siempre estaban saliendo hacia una pelea de gallos, un combate de boxeo, el teatro o sencillamente a beber. Ella sabía que en algún momento tenían que dormir, pero hasta ahora no había descubierto dónde ni cuándo.

Desde luego, no había buscado a la escolta de Sesshomaru. Se había dedicado a inspeccionar la mansión, a tratar de situarse en ella y a descubrir por qué se encontraba en ese estado de desorden.

Llegó a la conclusión de que existían dos razones posibles. O no había dinero para contratar a la cantidad necesaria de sirvientes para mantenerla o no había nadie que los dirigiera y los hiciera responsables de realizar sus tareas. Dedujo que se trataba de esto último, pues había encontrado a un grupo numeroso de hombres y mujeres con libreas y delantales conversando en los corredores, bebiendo y discutiendo en la cocina, o jugueteando detrás de las puertas de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Poner orden en la casa sería una tarea hercúlea, pero el mero hecho de ver tanta tierra y suciedad, y no digamos de criados incompetentes, la hacía arder de deseos de intentar llevarla a cabo.

Volvió a oír los ladridos. Escuchó con atención. Combinados con aullidos entusiasmados, se oían golpes y caídas, y de vez en cuando un grito. El ruido no procedía del ala este, después de todo, sino del ala norte. Levantándose las faldas, Kagome corrió por la galería, giró a la izquierda por una antecámara, pasó a un dormitorio con vestidor, luego hacia la derecha a un gran salón que atravesó antes de volver a entrar en otra larga galería. La habitación, que tenía ventanas a ambos lados y una chimenea en cada extremo, era todo lo cálida y alegre que podía ser en un día tan gris y frío. Las velas ardían en los candelabros, dándoles un brillo plateado que disimulaba la suciedad. Lo único que había en la habitación era una enorme alfombra, gastada pero hermosa, con un diseño de figuras clásicas en azul, rojo y dorado sobre un fondo crema. En el centro de la habitación, debajo de unas escenas de la vida de Diana pintadas en el techo, había una pirámide humana.

La parte inferior estaba formada por Inuyasha, Renkotsu y Jakotsu a cuatro patas. Encima de ellos, en la misma posición, estaban Sango y el gitano Kohaku. Sobre estos dos se encontraba Miroku, balanceándose precariamente mientras los otros se sacudían tratando de hacerle caer. El conde se esforzaba por convencer a Jako de que trepara para coronar la pirámide. El perro ladraba y jadeaba, manteniéndose alejado de ellos.

Kagome, sonriendo a pesar de sí misma, puso las manos sobre las caderas y preguntó:

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Inuyasha se volvió bruscamente. Se sonrojó al verla y de forma instintiva, se incorporó. Kohaku chilló y perdió el equilibrio. Sango resbaló y masculló algo entre dientes. Luego, en un nudo de brazos y piernas, la pirámide se disolvió. Miroku se puso de pie, levantó los brazos y saltó. Sango y Kohaku se lanzaron hacia adelante. Inuyasha, Jakotsu y Renkotsu dieron un salto mortal. Y de pronto estaban allí, los seis, delante de ella con los brazos extendidos. Como si fueran una sola persona, se inclinaron hacia delante y saludaron. Jako, para no quedar atrás, corrió hacia ellos y se puso de pie sobre las patas traseras, bailando en círculos.

-¡Muy bien! -exclamó Kagome, aplaudiendo. Estes se enderezó de un salto. Con los brazos todavía extendidos, se volvió hacia los otros.

-¿Lo hacemos otra vez?

-¡No! -exclamaron todos al unísono. Estes se volvió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eh bien, el espectáculo ha terminado.

-Vaya espectáculo -se quejó Jakotsu, masajeándose un hombro y los músculos de la espalda.

-Una demostración del arte de saber caer, entonces; es una habilidad muy útil

-Sí -asintió Kagome con pesar-. Recuerdo que lo mencionastéis en otra oportunidad. ¿Creéis que podría aprenderlo?

-Será muy fácil, cuando os hayáis recuperado.

-Estoy perfectamente bien.

-¿Ya no te duele la cabeza?

-No, no me duele.

-¿Y el hombro?

-Lo .siento algo rígido, pero mejoraría si lo utilizara.

-¡Todo está bien, entonces!-exclamó el conde italiano; luego, al mirar el cuerpo esbelto de Kagome, su expresión cambió.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno, existe el problema de... veréis...

-Lo que está tratando de decir -interrrumpió Sango, adelantándose- es que te será difícil con esas faldas.

Kagome asintió lentamente.

-Comprendo.

-¿Tenéis pantalones? -preguntó Miroku con tono esperanzado.

-No. Nada excepto este vestido.

-Ah.

Se miraron entre ellos y luego volvieron a mirar a Kagome. Al ver los ojos de los demás sobre ella, Sango sacudió la cabeza.

-No. Los míos son demasiado apretados.

-Y los míos, demasiado grandes -se lamentó Miroku.

-Los míos son demasiado largos -dijo Inuyasha.

Kohaku sonrió, mostrando los blancos dientes. -Yo poseo un solo par de calidad adecuada para una dama y los llevo puestos porque hoy vine a París a ver a Sesshomaru. Por supuesto, si son necesarios, con todo gusto...

-No serán necesarios -lo interrumpió Sango, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Los nuestros son demasiado grandes -se disculparon los gemelos. Sango frunció los labios.

-Quizá no. El tamaño de la parte inferior del cuerpo de una mujer es engañoso. Nuestras caderas son más anchas de lo que parecen, por razones naturales.

-De todas formas, creo que no -dijo Miroku.

-¿Los de Sesshomaru? -preguntó Inuyasha.

Miroku sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

-Muy grandes.

-Tijeras. ¿Quién tiene unas tijeras? –preguntaron todos, volviéndose hacia Inuyasha.

Kagome no cortó los pantalones que le trajeron, sin embargo; sólo los dobló hasta las rodillas. La camisa que le habían prestado le colgaba del cuerpo y tuvo que subir las mangas. Se quitó los zapatos, pero no las medias de seda blanca opaca, que aunque se veían algo deslucidas, la hacían sentirse un poco más respetable. Al salir del salón donde se había cambiado experimentó un sentimiento de vergüenza.

Comenzaron con vueltas sencillas sobre la alfombra, revolcándose una y otra vez. Agil como un mono y mucho más cómico, Miroku le mostró cómo relajarse al caer. Según él, lo que causaba dolor eran las articulaciones y los músculos tensos; había que relajarse y moverse en la dirección de la caída, continuando el movimiento para que se dispersase en lugar de tratar de detenerlo y hacer que el golpe fuera doloroso. Pasaron de vueltas a caídas suaves para Kagome, mientras los otros recorrían la galería en una serie de rápidos saltos mortales. Se movían con tanta rapidez y vigor que parecían hechos de acero tensado.

Los minutos transcurrieron y Kagome comenzó a perder la noción de sí misma, a sentir que sus músculos respondían a las órdenes de su mente de forma instantánea. Al principio había sentido un poco de dolor en el hombro, pero al cabo de unos minutos éste desapareció. El nudo en que se había recogido el pelo se soltó y los largos rizos cayeron alrededor del rostro arrebolado y húmedo por el esfuerzo. Pero se movían con tanta velocidad que no había tiempo; para ocuparse de eso.

-Ahora te enseñaremos a caer de pie como los gatos -declaró Miroku-. ¡Haremos la pirámide, todos en pie!

Una vez más, Inuyasha y los gemelos se colocaron como base. Estes, hablando sin cesar sobre cómo apoyar los pies y las manos y el arte de trepar sobre un cuerpo humano, se encaramó sobre los hombros de Inuyasha. Sesshomaru trepó sobre los hombros de Jakotsu, a un costado, y Kohaku quedó en el medio, sobre los de Renkotsu. Los que estaban en la base sostenían los pies de los de la segunda fila que a su vez se agarraban de los brazos.

-Vamos, querida, ahora vos en la cima. ¡Arriba!

No podia hacerlo, se dijo mirando el lugar donde se suponía que debía estar, tan cerca del techo. Corrió unos pasos y comenzó a trepar, apoyándose sobre una rodilla, un codo, un hombro, empujando, tirando, jadeando con el esfuerzo de llegar más arriba. Por fin se arrodilló sobre los hombros de Kohaku, agarrándose a su pelo.

-¡Ay! -gritó el gitano;

-Quieta, mi ángel-le indico Miroku cuando, al soltar el pelo, Kagome tuvo que extender los brazos para mantener el equilibrio sobre la columna bamboleante de cuerpos.

-Me romperé el cuello y entonces sí que seré un ángel -respondió ella con resignación.

-¡Nada de eso!

-Confiad en mí, querida. Poned la mano sobre la cabeza de Kohaku. Ahora empujad fuerte, y poned un pie sobre su hombro. Bien. Tranquila. Ahora soltadle el pelo...

-Gracias -dijo Kohaku.

-Silencio. Arriba, pequeña, arriba. Volveos. Poned el otro pie sobre el otro hombro. Despacio. Las manos sobre las caderas. ¡Voilá!

Le ardían los músculos de las piernas, que le temblaban por el esfuerzo. Los latidos de su corazón eran como golpes de martillo, y la respiración, una puñalada en el pecho. Pero estaba allí. Lo había logrado.

Todos gritaron y vitorearon, admirados ante la determinación de ella. Tan vital y fuerte fue el sonido que no oyeron que se abría la puerta.

-Una jarana notable y un espectáculo interesante, pero no es la manera adecuada de recibir a un invitado... ni de tratar a una dama lastimada.

Era Sesshomaru, erguido y tieso en el umbral con un robusto caballero a su lado y agujas de hielo en la voz.

-¡Hop! -exclamó Miroku. Yako ladró una vez, luego se sentó, jadeando y meneando la cola con entusiasmo.

La pirámide se desintegró. De pronto, sólo hubo aire entre _Kagome_ y el suelo. Ella respiró como le habían enseñado y se relajó, dejándose caer hacia adelante. Repentinamente, una red de brazos la sostuvo. Los miembros de la escuadra, sonriendo con expresión traviesa, la dejaron recuperar el aliento y luego la levantaron antes de hacerla caer de pie.

Miroku se volvió hacia Sesshomaru con un gesto grandilocuente.

-Ya lo veis, príncipe. La dama estaba tan a salvo con nosotros como un bebé en brazos.

El príncipe estaba contrariado. No dijo nada, pero se le notaba en la postura de los hombros, en la bronceada dureza de su rostro. Posó su mirada sobre Kagome, sin perderse nada de su desmañado y extraño atuendo, sus mejillas húmedas y arreboladas, así como la preocupación por su dignidad que asomaba detrás de la expresión triunfante y alegre en sus ojos.

-¡Magnifique! -El hombre junto a Sesshomaru se acercó para estrechar la mano de Miroku.-¡Fantástico! ¡Ese control, esa fuerza y agilidad! Desearía poder intentarlo, pero lamentablemente he disfrutado demasiado de las cosas buenas de la vida como para hacer tantas acrobacias.

-Monsieur exagera. -Miroku inclinó la cabeza en aceptación del cumplido, hablando con tono cortés.

-No, no, le aseguro que no me atrevería a intentarlo -dijo el hombre, palpándose el voluminoso abdomen-. Pero dicen que mi padre, cuando era oficial en el ejército de Napoleón, podía sentarse en la silla de montar agarrándose a un palo de madera y levantar el caballo con los muslos.

-Formidable -comentó Miroku, admirado.

-Así es.

-Discúlpame, Alex -dijo Sesshomaru, no fue mi intención descuidarte. Conoces a mi garde du corps, pero permíteme presentarte a esta dama a la que querías conocer, Mademoiselle Incógnita. querida, el famoso escritor Alejandro Dumas.

-Te agradezco esas amables palabras, Sesshomaru. Mademoiselle, estoy encantado. El príncipe me ha relatado algo de vuestra historia. Qué delicioso misterio, la materia misma de una novela; debo considerarla.

-Conformaría un relato corto y pobre, me temo.

-No después de que yo hubiera terminado con él -respondió él con soberbia.

-Es posible -asintió Kagome, sonriendo ante la cortesía y orgullo del hombre. Era alto y fornido; de unos cuarenta años, apuesto de una forma algo extravagante. Vestía levita y pantalones a la última moda, aunque el chaleco que cubría su ancho tórax era de brocado carmesí y dorado. Tenía el pelo de color rubio oscuro y muy ondulado; había hebras blancas en las sienes y sobre las orejas. Sus ojos eran azules y su tez del color del café con leche que se les da a los niños, más cremoso que oscuro. Se sabía que su abuela había sido una esclava negra de la plantación de su abuelo en las Indias Occidentales. En Nueva Orleáns eso hubiera sido causa de vergüenza; aquí, en París sólo lo volvía más interesante. -Es un gran placer conoceros. Me agradaron mucho vuestros romances históricos, en especial Los Tres Mosqueteros.

-¿Recordáis mi libro, vos que habéis olvidado tantas otras cosas de importancia? Qué maravilla. La mente es una cosa extraña, ¿no es así? Elige y selecciona los recuerdos.

-Así parece. Pero me alegra poder deciros que de todo lo que habéis escrito, pienso que ese libro y también El Conde de Monte Cristo son sin duda alguna obras maestras.- Siempre había leído mucho durante los largos veranos de Luisiana, pero nunca se había refugiado tanto en los libros como después de la muerte de Hojo.

-¡De todo lo que he escrito! Sabias palabras. Desearía que la Academia Francesa opinara lo mismo que vos.

Debido a lo prolífero de mi obra, me consideran prescindible, y también a mi querido Balzac, que sufre con el mismo problema: demasiada facilidad con las palabras.

Estes se adelantó y chasqueó los dedos.

-Eso es para la Academia. A vos se os recordará, Monsieur, cuando aquellos que, niegan la entrada hayan sido olvidados.

-¿Pero... y Monsieur Hugo, que también ha escrito bastante preguntó Kagome con una sonrisa-. El es miembro de la Academia, creo.

Dumas se encogió de hombros.

-Ah, sí, la producción de Víctor es prodigiosa, aunque no tan grande como la mía, naturalmente. Pero el gran Hugo tuvo que presentarse cuatro veces, cuatro, antes de ser aceptado y aun esa vez fue la influencia del difunto duque de Orléans lo que logró su admisión.

-¿Una victoria política, entonces?

-Exactamente, Mademoiselle. Pero claro, Víctor se considera un político. Ha sido excepcional en los terrenos de la poesía, el teatro, las novelas, las finanzas y las alcobas. Para él, la política es uno de los últimos campos que quedan sin conquistar.

Su franqueza e ironía respecto de sí mismo invitaban a la familiaridad.

-¿Y vos, Monsieur? ¿No tenéis ambiciones en ese sentido?

Emitió una potente risotada.

-Todavía me quedan muchos campos por conquistar. Pero lo único que realmente quiero es ser lo suficientemente rico como para escribir lo que me gusta... y terminar mi casa. Han sido tan amables, todos ustedes. Me hace bien verlos. Me complacería mucho que vinieran a mi casa cuando esté terminada. Comeremos, beberemos, hablaremos y celebraremos mi hermosa monstruosidad.

-¿Estáis construyendo una casa?

-Es más bien un monumento -acotó el príncipe.

-Sí, a la historia, al melodrama y a todas las cosas que me resultan bellas. Será único y estupendo, quizá feo para algunos, pero con muchas partes fascinantes.

-¿Una imitación de quien lo construye?-preguntó el príncipe.

Alejandro Dumas lo miró con pesar.

-Algún día, mi querido amigo, algún día alguien te clavará un puñal entre los omóplatos o te cortará esa lengua tan sagaz.

-Y algún día tú gastarás más en tus locuras de lo que ganas con la facilidad de tu pluma y te echarán de París por deudor. Pero eso no sucederá esta tarde. –Sesshomaru paseó la vista por la habitación vacía. -Te ofrecería una silla, Alex, pero aparentemente no hay ninguna aquí. ¿Pasamos todos al salón?

El príncipe se hizo a un lado para permitir que su invitado pasara delante de él. Luego hizo un gesto y los demás comenzaron a salir de la galería. Sesshomaru tocó el brazo del gitano, deteniéndole. No había sorpresa en su mirada, sin embargo. Era como si el príncipe hubiera notado su presencia antes, y sólo ahora pudiera tomarse el tiempo de dedicarle un poco de su atención.

Cuando sólo quedaron él, el gitano y Kagome en la habitación, dijo:

-¿Te unes a la escolta, Kohaku?

-Si vos así lo deseáis respondió el gitano con un matiz de altivez, como si esperara que le rechazaran y estuviera preparado para retirarse con dignidad y despreocupación.

-La elección no es sólo mía. También tendrán que desearlo los demás.

-¿Os referís a vuestros hombres?

-Es una condición. No se les satisface fácilmente. -El tono del príncipe era sereno, incisivo, de advertencia.

-Trataré de merecerlo, Alteza.

-¿Tenías algo que informar?

El gitano vaciló, como si quisiera decir algo más. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

-Mi gente acampó en Montreuil, fuera de las puertas de París, según vuestras instrucciones. Aguardan vuestras órdenes.

-Bebed, comed, cantad, bailad, pero manteneos fuera de la ciudad. ¿Comprendes?

-Nada de pedir limosna, ni robar, ni seducir mujeres ni comerciar con caballos enfermos. Comprendo.

-Perfectamente. ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?

Los ojos del gitano se humedecieron. No emitió respuesta sino que hizo un saludo muy tieso y siguió a los miembros de la escolta.

-¿Y tú, querida?

Kagome se había mantenido apartada, esperando poder escapar sin ser vista. No tenía idea de si la incluirían en esa reunión de hombres, pero no tenía intención de asistir. Una cosa era revolcarse por el suelo vestida con pantalones y una camisa enorme, pero otra muy distinta era entrar en un salón con una visita tan importante.

-Creo... Creo que no. Debo vestirme.

-No es necesario. Te hemos visto como estás y podremos tolerar el espectáculo unas horas más.

-Prefiero no sentirme entre ustedes con el aspecto de un muchacho vestido con la ropa de su padre.

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Sesshomaru e iluminó sus ojos.

-No hay peligro de eso. Una duda la acosó.

Bajó la vista hacia su cuerpo, siguiendo los ojos del príncipe y vio que la cinta con que había atado la camisa se había soltado, permitiendo que esta se abriera hasta la cintura. Por la abertura se veía la camisola y la curva de sus pechos elevándose por el escote de encaje. Se volvió de inmediato, agarrando la camisa con una mano.

-De todos modos, tendréis que disculparme. Quizá me reúna con ustedes más tarde.

-¿Querida?

La voz era suave, pero no por eso menos autoritaria. Ella se detuvo y echó una mirada por encima del hombro.

-Asegúrate de hacerlo. O tendrás que explicar con detalles precisos y plausibles por qué dejaste de venir.

-¿Por qué? No he estado con ustedes durante varios días; sin duda no hay necesidad de mi presencia ahora.

-Yo la deseo. ¿Qué otra necesidad tendría que haber?

-¡Actitud algo arrogante, debo decir!

-Pero mía. ¿Existe una razón para que nos evites?

-Quizás esté cansada.

-No sería sorprendente. ¿Lo estás?

Ella había comenzado a sentir dolor de cabeza, pero no quería darle la satisfacción de admitirlo. No era debido al ejercicio, pensó, sino al esfuerzo de este intercambio de palabras con él.

-La verdad es que... yo... mi guardarropa es algo escaso. No resulta adecuado para apariciones en reuniones formales.

-Es uno de los temas de los que tenemos que hablar.

¿Acaso quería decir que habría otros? La posibilidad era atemorizadora. Kagome se concentró en el tema que él había traído a colación.

-No quiero nada de esa naturaleza de vuestra parte.

-¿No? Pero yo requiero que mientras estás bajo mi techo no vayas como una vagabunda, harapienta y salpicada de cenizas. No le hace bien a mi reputación que alguien pueda pensar que mantengo a una mujer en ese estado.

-¡No me mantenéis! -exclamó ella con voz dura.

-¿No? Estás aquí y según una antigua ley, toda mujer que comparte el techo de un príncipe heredero de Ruthenia goza de su protección.

-¡No fue una elección mía!

La respuesta de él fue rápida y punzante.

-¿Es en contra de tu voluntad?

-¿Qué... qué tiene que ver eso con todo este asunto

-He perdido la memoria, así que no tengo forma de saber adónde pertenezco, dónde deseo estar.

-Exactamente. Pero mi invitado aguarda. Espero que te reúnas con nosotros en breves instantes. Más tarde hablaremos.

Kagome se quedó mirándole después de que él y los demás se hubieran ido. Se sentía intranquila. ¿Acaso era posible que él hubiera jugado deliberadamente con sus miedos y su furia, esperando alguna reacción impulsiva, alguna revelación indiscreta? No le gustaba pensarlo, pero había algo extraño en su actitud, algún indicio de que estaba probando las defensas de ella. Sabía que Sesshomaru era capaz de hacerlo. Podía muy bien haberla dejado en paz hasta ahora por consideración a su estado de debilidad, pero al verla casi recuperada, quizá hubiera decidido que estaba en condiciones de tolerar esa forma de interrogatorio.

¿Y qué importaba eso? El era un hombre severo, escudado en su inteligencia y su energía vital, autosuficiente, dueño de esa facilidad de palabra escurridiza y sagaz que Kaede había conocido en su padre. No obstante, no era más que un hombre, un "principejo" insignificante de un pequeño estado balcánico en los límites de la Europa central. Era ridículo ver la forma en que todos saltaban ante un mero susurro suyo, en que se aterrorizaban cuando arqueaba una ceja.

Ella no lo haría. Quizá no tuviera el derecho moral de estar donde estaba, quizá representara algún tipo de peligro para él, pero eso no le daba el derecho de meterse en su vida ni de tratada con condescendencia. Por el momento, era preciso vivir lo más cerca posible de él, pero eso no implicaba aceptar el trato que a él se le ocurriera darle. Y no iba a aceptarlo.

Gracias Faby Sama por siempre comentar no sabes lo feliz que me haces.}

y gracias también a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer y comentar. me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo esta aptacion.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Cuando Kagome llegó al salón una hora más tarde, no había rastros de la escolta ni de Monsieur Dumas. El príncipe estaba sentado solo delante del fuego. Miraba las llamas con una pierna extendida delante de él y un vaso de vino en la mano.

Del otro lado de las ventanas el cielo cubierto más oscura la noche. Las velas de un candelabro ardían sobre la mesa que ocupaba el centro de la habitación, dejando los rincones en sombras. Por fortuna, el polvo y la suciedad que cubrían los tapices, la alfombra y los muebles quedaban ocultos por la luz tenue.

Kagome creyó que Sesshomaru no había notado su presencia, pero cuando se detuvo en medio de la habitación él se puso de pie y se volvió hacia ella. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el arrugado vestido de seda blanca que ella se había visto forzada a volverse a poner, pero no hizo comentario alguno. Se acercó a un mueble sobre el que había un botellón con vino y unos vasos, volvió a llenar el suyo, luego sirvió uno para Kagome y se lo alcanzó.

-Siéntate, por favor.

No era posible quejarse de su tono. No era cálido, pero tampoco era imperioso. Kagome se adelantó y después de tomar el vaso de vino se sentó en el borde de un sillón del otro lado de la chimenea.

El no regresó de inmediato a su asiento, sino que se quedó de pie, de espaldas al fuego. Clavó los ojos sobre Kagome, como si evaluara las alternativas. Extendió la mano y tocó la zona herida en la sien de ella. Al ver que ella se echaba hacia atrás de inmediato, frunció el entrecejo y bajó la mano.

-Una cicatrización magnífica. Te has recuperado rápidamente de tu infortunio.

-No sufrí ningún daño importante.

-Excepto la pérdida de memoria. Pienso que no estarías todavía con nosotros si la hubieras recuperado, de modo que supongo que eso no ha sucedido, ¿verdad?

¿Había un tono de burla en su voz? No podía estar segura.

-No.

-Aparentemente, las autoridades no han recibido una denuncia de la desaparición de una mujer con tus características. En las calles tampoco se habla de un hecho semejante.

-Comprendo. -Kagome jugueteó con el vaso de vino, observando el cambio de color del líquido cuando captaba la luz.

-Parece que tendrás que quedarte con nosotros.

-¿Tendré?

-A menos que exista otro lugar adonde prefieras ir.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con lentitud.

-Yo... lamento ser un estorbo.

-No será ése el caso. Se me ha ocurrido que podrías...ganarte tu manutención.

Había usado deliberadamente la palabra que ella había rechazado unas horas antes; estaba segura de eso. Kagome le miró, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para que sus facciones no reflejaran el temor que sentía.

-¿Que queréis decir?

Sesshomaru observó el rubor que le subía por las mejillas y deseó saber qué pasaba por la mente de ella, qué esperaba la muchacha de él. ¿Recordaría la conversación que habían tenido la noche en que habían llegado a París? De ser así, no parecía ser consciente de ello, no había miradas coquetas ni avergonzadas. El hecho de que ella pudiera olvidarla era casi suficiente para convencerlo de que la amnesia era real. Casi.

-Mi mayordomo es un hombre excelente; nadie podría mostrarse más leal ni abnegado. Jake ha estado siempre conmigo y fue criado de mi padre en su juventud. Sus antepasados sirvieron a los míos primero como esclavos, y luego como hombres libres. Te informo de todo esto para que comprendas por qué no puedo sencillamente despedirle por descuidar sus tareas, cosa que habrás notado. De hecho, no es descuido; es edad. Jake ya no ve bien y tampoco puede trabajar como lo hacía antes; casi no sale de su habitación. No obstante, dado que su vida ha sido servimos a mi padre y a mí, reemplazarle por un hombre más joven sería matarle.

Sesshomaru hizo una pausa y luego continuó con deliberación.

-La única solución que él podría aceptar sin sentir que su lugar es usurpado sería que yo encargara los asuntos de la casa a una mujer.

-¿Os referís a que contrataréis un ama de llaves?

-¿Una bruja antipática y eficiente que se burlará de los toscos esfuerzos de Jake? De ninguna manera. Me refiero a una mujer que él aceptará porque pensará que ella siente cariño por mí. Los derechos de mi esposa serían aceptados sin cuestionamientos o, si yo insistiera en que ella se mostrara discreta, también lo serían los de mi amante.

Esa sugerencia, que coincidía tan bien con lo que ella necesitaba, despertó los instintos protectores de Kagome.

-¿Queréis decir que... ?

El arqueó una ceja y sonrió con picardía al ver que ella no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

-En absoluto. Sólo en apariencia..., a menos que prefieras la realidad.

No era necesario, sin duda no era necesario, no ahora.

Además, Kagome tenía el presentimiento de que sería peligroso mostrarse de acuerdo con esta insólita proposición.

-No, pero...

-Tenía entendido que no deseabas que te mantuviera, que preferías ganarte tu hospedaje. Si me equivoco, dímelo y olvidaremos esto.

Hablaba con voz sedosa. La desconfianza de Kagome creció, pero no había forma de evitar la respuesta que él aguardaba. Tenía que quedarse en la casa con el príncipe.

-No deseo depender de vos pero esto es tan... tan extraño.

-Muchas mujeres dirigen las casas de los hombres en París. Este tipo de arreglos no es inusual.

-No veo cómo podrá convencer a su mayordomo de que yo soy... de que tengo la autoridad para ocuparme de todo.

-Puedes dejar eso de mi cuenta.

Otra vez esa nota de arrogancia en la voz. Quizá no fuera justo darle ese nombre. podría tratarse solamente de una total confianza en sí mismo.

-Admito que necesitáis alguien que dirija a los criados -dijo Kagome con lentitud-, ¿pero qué os hace pensar que yo podré hacerlo? No conocéis nada de mi capacidad.

-No podrías ser peor que Jaken.

-Vuestros sirvientes podrían no aceptar órdenes mías.

-Lo harán; de lo contrario, podrás despedirlos y contratar otros mejor dispuestos.

Ella contempló las líneas fuertes del rostro de él, la expresión serena Y penetrante de sus ojos. Sintiéndose indefensa, respondió con aspereza:

-Dado que habéis demolido todas mis objeciones, supongo que debo aceptar.

-Sólo si lo deseas. No te estoy obligando; solicito tu ayuda para resolver un problema.

-No he querido decir que... -comenzó a decir Kagome, pero se detuvo al tomar conciencia de la imposibilidad de explicar por qué se veía obligada a aceptar. –Me complace ayudaros de cualquier forma posible.

-Ofrecimiento generoso, pero no ahondaré en él. El siguiente problema es el de vestirte en forma adecuada para tu posición.

-Eso es muy simple -dijo ella con resignación.- Estoy segura de que tendréis a un proveedor habitual de la característica tela gris, como así también de delantales y cofias.

-No. -La palabra era dura, inexorable.

-Entonces será fácil encontrar uno. No hay más que preguntárselo a las criadas.

-Me malinterpretas y parece que lo haces a propósito. Hablaré con más claridad No deseo que te vistas como una criada.

-¿Entonces cómo deseáis que me vista? –preguntó Kagome con dureza.

-¿Con volantes y gasas adherentes, con sedas, frunces, rasos, cintas y velos de encaje? ¿Como una prostituta? -Sonrió y su voz era una caricia. -¡Qué imaginación tienes querida! Llamaremos a Madame Palmyre.

-¡No!

-¿Por qué podrías oponerte a los servicios de la modista más famosa de París?

Allí estaba la trampa, abriéndose cuando Kagome menos lo esperaba. Y se había metido en ella con los ojos cerrados. Madame Palmyre había hecho el vestido que llevaba puesto y muchos otros. La modista la reconocería con sólo ponerle los ojos encima.

-Sus... sus precios sin duda serán demasiado altos para una simple ama de llaves.

-¿Simple? Recuerda mi posición, por favor, y también recuerda que debes parecer algo más ante Jaken, que sabe mucho de esas cosas, puesto que ha acompañado a muchas damas a la modista en otros tiempos.

-No me interesa lo que hayan usado vuestras otras mujeres. y me arreglaré con algo más sencillo.

-Petulante y quejumbrosa. Me pregunto por qué. No serás una entre muchas. Hace tiempo que no siento deseos de dejarme entretener por las costosas extravagancias de las cortesanas.

-¡No estoy celosa, si es eso lo que queréis insinuar!

Hubo un brillo de aprobación en los ojos de Sesshomaru ante la rapidez de la defensa de ella.

-Podrías haberlo fingido. Será Madame Palmyre, entonces.

Kagome levantó el mentón con aire desafiante.

-Prefiero hacerme mis propios vestidos.

-¿De la misma forma en que te hiciste lo que llevas puesto, que sin duda en algún momento fue una hermosa creación?

El tono era levemente burlón, pero por lo demás, lacónico. Sin embargo, ella estaba aprendiendo a conocerle y sus sentidos le enviaron una señal de advertencia. Frunció el ceño y se miró el vestido.

-No lo creo. Pero estoy segura de que sé manejarme con aguja e hilo.

Sesshomaru la estudió, deslizando la mirada por el pelo recogido en un nudo y las líneas puras de sus pómulos. Se había defendido bien, pero él le había movido el suelo y lo sabía.

-Tendrás muy poco tiempo para dedicarte a ese pasatiempo. Además, podría resultar adecuado para trajes de día, pero... ¿y los atuendos para las ocasiones formales?

-No estaré presente en acontecimientos de ese tipo.

-¿Permanecerás oculta, escondiéndote avergonzada en tu habitación?¿Cómo pretender descubrir alguna vez quién eres?

-¿Y si fuera alguien a quien es mejor no descubrir bajo protección? No, prefiero esperar a recuperar la memoria; quizá, con un poco de tiempo, lo logre.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Unas semanas, un mes, un año? No puedes ocultarte para siempre.

-Pero sí puedo hacerlo por... por un breve lapso.

El estaba decepcionado. Era consciente de que la irritación que experimentaba surgía de esa sensación, de modo que no quiso darle rienda suelta; pero de todos modos, la sentía. Había creído que llegaría a un entendimiento con esa mujer a la que conocía solamente como querida, que ella confiaría en él. O de lo contrario, si su pérdida de memoria era real, que podría hacerla recordar ejerciendo su fuerza de voluntad. Nada de eso había sucedido. El enigma que ella representaba comenzaba a acosarlo. La idea de tenerla durmiendo bajo su techo lo había distraído continuamente en estos últimos días, impidiéndole concentrarse en el trabajo que se había acumulado durante su ausencia. Se había mantenido informado sobre su progreso previendo el día en que ella estaría lo suficientemente bien como para poder tolerar otro interrogatorio. El hecho de que ella siguiera eludiéndole le inquietaba, le dejaba insatisfecho. Reconoció en él mismo todos los síntomas de un arrebato de furia y el hecho le divirtió.

-Haz lo que quieras, entonces. Mi único deseo es que estés bien vestida, y como no tienes medios aparentes para encargarte de ello, la responsabilidad es mía. Respecto de las provisiones de la casa, comida, vino y otros productos, puedes seleccionar lo que quieras, donde desees y hacer que me envíen las cuentas aquí; con la ropa puedes hacer lo mismo. Pero me reservo el derecho de decidir qué es o no adecuado en cuanto a calidad de la tela o diseño.

-Trataré de no avergonzaros.

-Sería mejor que trates de complacerme.

La entrevista, si así podía llamarse, parecía haber terminado. Con una sonrisa glacial, Kagome dejó el vaso de vino que no había tocado y se puso de pie.

-¿Mejor para quién?

-Para mí, desde luego -respondió él con suavidad-. ¿Para quién si no?

-Buenos días, señorita. Mi nombre es Worth.¿En qué puedo serviros?

Ella se había arriesgado a regresar a la Maison Gagelin, la casa de telas de la Rue de Richelieu a la que había acudido con su abuela. No era probable que alguien fuera a recordar a una clienta entre todas las que debían de haber entrado y salido desde entonces. En aquella ocasión sólo había comprado un chal; no había encargado nada importante como un ajuar o ropa de luto. No había razón para que los vendedores se hubieran fijado en ella. Además, sabía que allí encontraría telas de inobjetable calidad.

Por una desafortunada casualidad, el mismo joven inglés que le había vendido el chal se acercó para atenderla. Kagome sintió la tentación de volverse y huir, pero no sólo sería una grosería hacia el empleado que había sido amable con ella, sino que muy bien podría parecer extraño ante Kohaku, quien la había acompañado.

Al principio pensó que el gitano lo había hecho por pura gentileza, pues quizá hubiera pensado que no estaría segura sola en la calles. Pero con el correr de la mañana y el incesante entrar en boucheries en busca de carne fresca, en patisseries para encontrar las mejores tartas y masas, y hasta en el mercado de Les Halles para adquirir verduras, comenzó a notar el aburrimiento de Kohaku. El hubiera preferido estar con el resto de la escolta, que se había marchado a Montmartre, en una expedición cuyo propósito no le habían explicado a Kagome. Lo único que lo había impedido, sospechaba Kagome, eran órdenes de Sesshomaru. Kohaku disfrutaba de su compañía, pero lo que hacía ella eran cosas de mujeres, no de hombres. Kagome sabía que él se sentía muy incómodo aquí en la tienda de telas; uno de los empleados observó su atuendo, la piel morena, el arete en la oreja, el amuleto que le colgaba del cuello y frunció visiblemente la nariz antes de alejarse.

Kohaku no dio señales de haberlo notado. Permaneció de pie contra una columna de mármol, contemplando con desdén la alfombra persa roja, las paredes tapizadas con damasco, las arañas de cristal con cadenas que se reflejaban en largos espejos, las flores de invernadero y los escaparates de caoba.

-Buenos días -dijo Kagome y luego explicó que necesitaba telas para vestidos de día. Había decidido que con cuatro se vería presentable. Se haría uno ella misma enseguida, para demostrar su habilidad y para poder ponerse otra cosa que no fuera el vestido blanco de seda que llevaba ahora debajo de la capa. Ese mismo vestido, con el añadido de unos adornos de cintas o encaje en la cintura y remiendos hábiles para disimular las roturas, se vería adecuado para la noche, si llegaba a necesitar ropa más formal.

Worth inclinó la cabeza en señal de que comprendía. -Pasad por aquí, mademoiselle, por favor. Pero yo os conozco, ¿no es así? Ah, vos sois la dama del chal gris. Es un gusto volver a veros.

¿Lo habría oído Kohaku? No podía estar segura de que él no hubiera escuchado, aunque se había alejado bastante. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el dependiente se acordaría de ella? Al menos no había dicho su nombre, probablemente porque no lo sabía. Ella no había sido más que otra clienta, una que prefirió llevar ella misma lo que había comprado, en lugar de solicitar que se lo enviaran.

Worth comenzó a extraer rollos de tela de debajo del mostrador. Trabajaba con ahínco, este joven de veintitantos años que trataba las telas como si fueran materiales preciosos que cobraban vida en sus manos.

Al ver los colores brillantes que él había seleccionado, Kagome dijo:

-No, no, debí habéroslo explicado. Necesito algo práctico, quizás en gris o tostado.

-Lo que vos digáis, mademoiselle -respondió él y su acento británico se tomó más pronunciado. Frunció el ceño mientras extraía uno o dos rollos de los colores que Kagome había indicado.

Ella no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por la desaprobación del vendedor. Tocó las telas, que eran de lana bien tramada y sedosa. Vaciló, tratando de escoger. Había usado esos colores tristes tanto tiempo antes de venir a Francia que no le resultaban en absoluto atractivos.

-¿Me permitís hacer una sugerencia, mademoiselle?

Ella suspiró y asintió.

-El tostado os apagará, le quitará vitalidad a vuestro rostro. El gris es mejor. Pero lo más indicado sería esto. -Tomó un rollo de tela de un rojo oscuro, casi púrpura.

-Es hermoso, pero no lo más indicado para supervisar la limpieza.

-¿Por qué no? Habría que estar tan _soignée _para esa tarea como para ir al teatro o servir el té. Y el color disimulará posibles manchas. Además, con él, vuestro cutis aparecerá en toda su claridad y perfección.

Hablaba con tanta sinceridad que sus palabras no sonaban aduladoras.

-Sois muy persuasivo.

-Digo la verdad -respondió él con sencillez.

Kagome accedió a comprar la tela roja y también una azul y una verde aparte de la gris. Una vez que terminó con eso, se dedicó a pensar cómo serían los vestidos para calcular la cantidad que necesitaría de cada color. No sería bueno escatimar los adornos, pero eran tantos los drapeados y volantes, los adornos y cintas que se utilizaban, que con frecuencia se necesitaba tanta tela para los ornamentos como para el vestido mismo. Comentó esa en voz alta.

-Es cierto, mademoiselle, y constituye un gran derroche, pues tantos adornos hacen que uno se fije en el vestido y no en quien lo lleva. Para vos, sería un error adornarlo excesivamente. Poseéis aspecto de una madonna de Rafael, pura, natural pero con un aire de sensualidad. No necesitáis ornamentos.

Este era un empleado muy poco común. Kagome estuvo a punto de preguntarle si sabía diseñar vestidos de mujer, pero desechó la idea Lo más probable era que él quisiera incrementar sus ventas para llegar a gerente, y no tener nada que hacer excepto llevar levita y dirigir a los otros empleados.

-También necesito unos metros de batista o hilo blancos -dijo Kagome.

-Por supuesto, mademoiselle. Esta mañana hemos recibido una partida de excepcional calidad, os la mostraré.

Era obvio que ese pedido sólo podía ser para ropa interior. La actitud de Worth era cortés pero desinteresada. Sin duda llegaría a gerente en poco tiempo, quizás antes de cumplir treinta años.

Las telas más livianas estaban en otra sección del establecimiento. Mientras el joven inglés se alejaba para buscarlas, un hombre que había estado cerca de Kagome se adelantó hacia ella.

-Tenéis muy buen aspecto, mademoiselle Delacroix.

Ella se volvió bruscamente y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a un hombre alto y delgado vestido de negro y con aspecto diabólico. Era Naraku, el hombre que la había arrojado de una carroza hacía menos de una semana. En el mismo momento en que le reconocía, vio que Kohaku los miraba. El gitano se enderezó, esperando para ver si ella necesitaba ayuda con el hombre que se le había acercado.

-Veo que tenéis un guardaespaldas -murmuró Naraku-. Libraos de él.

-¿Cómo?

-Sois una joven inteligente. Inventad alguna excusa.

No se quedó a ver si ella obedecía, sino que se alejó unos metros, fingiendo interesarse por unos paraguas.

Kagome se volvió hacia los rollos sobre el mostrador, tocando las telas como si tratara de decidir. Se mordió el labio con fuerza mientras buscaba un subterfugio. Le cruzó por la mente la idea de gritar, permitir que Kohaku derribara a Naraku y luego buscar la ayuda de Sesshomaru para encontrar y liberar a su abuela. Pero no podía hacerlo. El riesgo era demasiado grande. De pronto, se le ocurrió una idea y se volvió para acercarse al gitano.

-Qué agotadoras son estas compras, ¿verdad? - comentó con una sonrisa forzada-. No creo que pueda soportar la caminata de regreso hasta la Casa de Ruthenia. Podríais por favor, llamar a un coche?

-De inmediato. -Kohaku inclinó la cabeza, pero al salir dirigió una mirada sombría al hombre que estaba junto a los paraguas.

-Sois una excelente conspiradora -dijo Naraku un instante más tarde, de nuevo junto a Kagome -. Escogí bien.

-¿Qué queréis? -dijo Kagome, haciéndole frente.

-¡Qué ferocidad! Haríais bien en recordar vuestra posición y la de vuestra amada abuela. -El hombre se tocó el bigote, alisando la fina línea negra que se extendía a cada lado de su boca húmeda y roja terminando en una barba angosta y puntiaguda. Esbozó una sonrisa helada.

Kagome lo miró y sintió dentro de ella un odio virulento mezclado con un estremecimiento de temor. Naraku era apuesto en una forma oscura y diabólica. Durante el breve lapso de su relación con él, había llegado a la conclusión de que gozaba con sus tramas y artificios, y se consideraba un Maquiavelo. Esa excesiva vanidad no le hacía menos peligroso.

Naraku asintió al ver que ella callaba.

-Apresurémonos, entonces. Os felicito por vuestra rápida conquista. No creí que os resultaría tan fácil.

-Vuestras felicitaciones son prematuras. Vivo bajo su techo, nada más.

-Qué decepcionante. Habrá que remediarlo.

La voz era fría, las palabras, precisas. No era posible que hubiera un malentendido. Kagome levantó el mentón.

-No veo la necesidad.

-¿No? Os la explicaré nuevamente. Dentro de poco tiempo, tendréis que ejercer influencia sobre este hombre, el príncipe. Las mayores probabilidades de que os escuche se basan en el hecho de que vos os encontreis en una situación de total intimidad con él.

-Es una locura -exclamó ella en voz baja, apretando los puños junto a su cuerpo-. No es un hombre que se deje influenciar por una mujer, por más estrechamente que esté relacionado con ella.

-Todos los hombres escuchan a sus amantes, sobre todo si la relación es reciente y la mujer es astuta.

-No entendéis. El príncipe sospecha. No cree en mi pérdida de memoria, lo sé. Temo que me haya traído a París sólo para vigilarme. ¡No dará resultado!

-Pues tendréis que encargaros de que lo dé. Podéis hacerlo, si os decidís a dejar de lado vuestras excusas timoratas y puritanas. Os aseguro que es así, pues hasta yo soy consciente de vuestra atracción.

Ella le dirigió una mirada cargada de repulsión.

-¡No puedo hacerlo no puedo!

Será mejor que os acostumbréis a la idea de que lo hareis. Dentro de dos semanas el príncipe deberá asistir a un baile ofrecido por la vizcondesa de Beausire. Vuestro trabajo será asegurarse de que esté presente. Ya sabéis cuáles serán las consecuencias de vuestro fracaso.

-¿Pero cómo...? No puedo…

-Llegará una invitación. Vos os encargaréis de que la acepte.

-Quizá la acepte de todos modos. Es posible que no haya necesidad de interferir.

-Y también es posible que la rechace. El príncipe Sesshomaru es famoso por su astucia política y su discriminación en lo que se refiere a honrar a una anfitriona con su presencia. Pero ésta es una ocasión a la que no debe faltar. Depende de vos.

-¿Se trata de un asunto político, entonces? –quiso saber Kagome.

Naraku pasó por alto la pregunta.

-También os encargaréis de que el príncipe llegue a la hora indicada y se sitúe en el lugar indicado. Me pondré en contacto con vos más adelante para proporcionaros estos detalles.

-¿Pero cómo haré eso sin estar presente en el baile?

-Lo estaréis. La ocasión permitirá que un hombre acuda con su amante, si así lo desea.

-¿Y si me reconocen?

-Para entonces, ya no tendrá importancia.

-Quizá no la tenga para vos y vuestros planes, pero para mí.. .

-Eso es irrelevante. Hay aquí muchas más cosas en juego que vuestra reputación, querida.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Por qué debo hacer ir al príncipe a ese baile?

-No es necesario ni recomendable que sepais estas cosas, sólo que tengais en cuenta lo que sucederá a Madame Kaede si no cumplís mis instrucciones.

-Pero yo...

-Es suficiente. Recordad lo que os he dicho. Tenéis solamente dos semanas. Utilizadlas de forma provechosa.

El empleado Worth se estaba acercando. Naraku hizo una reverencia, sonriendo con cortesía como si hubieran estado intercambiando trivialidades, y luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Kagome temblaba de la cabeza a los pies y sólo gracias a un esfuerzo supremo de voluntad logró terminar sus compras. Cuando indicaba la dirección adonde debían ser enviadas, Kohaku regresó para decir que el coche aguardaba. A Kagome le pareció que Worth la miraba con extrañeza mientras anotaba el nombre de la Casa de Ruthenia, pero no había forma de remediarlo. Se volvió y permitió que el gitano la guiara hasta la salida.

Kohaku prefirió subir junto al conductor en lugar de sentarse dentro del carruaje con Kagome. A solas, ella frunció el ceño, pensativa. ¿Qué razón podría tener Naraku para querer que el príncipe estuviera presente en un baile que ofrecía una mujer de la pequeña nobleza como la vizcondesa de Beausire? Lo único que se le ocurría era una venganza de algún tipo. Ninguna otra cosa tenía sentido. Naraku había hablado de política, pero como causa, ésta parecía dudosa. El francés estaba entroncado en el gobierno de Luis Felipe de la casa de Orléans y, por lo tanto, debía ser tomado como partidario de Orleans con razones personales para apoyar la monarquía. El príncipe era el heredero del trono de Ruthenia y era obvio que estaría a favor de la misma forma de gobierno.

Kagome tenía escaso interés en asuntos de política, especialmente franceses. Gracias a que su abuela con frecuencia le leía trozos de artículos de boletines y periódicos, comprendía a grandes rasgos la situación.

Con la caída del imperio de Napoleón unos treinta años antes, los Borbones habían retomado el poder en la persona de Luis XVIII, hermano de Luis XVI que había sido decapitado en 1793, y tío del joven Luis XVII que había muerto en el Templo. Según palabras de Napoleón, los Borbones no habían olvidado nada ni aprendido nada. A pesar de que Luis XVIII había sido un rey prudente que había dado a su pueblo una constitución, también fue frío y calculador, pues en los últimos años llegó a considerar que su derecho divino de gobernar era más importante que los derechos de sus súbditos. Le sucedió su hermano Carlos X, que fue un hombre bueno y honesto, pero también inclinado al poder absoluto. Al cabo de un reinado de sólo seis años, la imposibilidad del rey Carlos de comprender la naturaleza de los cambios en Francia Y transigir con ellos, culminó en una revolución que trajo apareada su abdicación en favor de su nieto, el conde de Chambord.

Durante ese tiempo, el país había estado en manos de un gobierno provisional que estaba cansado de los Borbones. El trono fue declarado vacante, y el duque de Orléans, miembro de una rama menor de la familia Borbón, recibió la corona en un golpe de estado que se denominó la Revolución de Julio. En lugar de llamarle rey de Francia, se le otorgó el título de «rey de los franceses por gracia de Dios y voluntad del pueblo». Así había permanecido hasta el presente.

Los diecisiete años de reinado de Luis Felipe no habían sido fáciles. El partido legitimista, dedicado a tratar de devolver el trono a un legítimo Borbón, consideraba un usurpador a Luis Felipe y le despreciaba por ser el hijo del antimonárquico Felipe Igualdad. Los socialistas querían una nueva república, un gobierno que fuera más representativo del pueblo. Los reformistas querían cambios que quitaran poder a Luis Felipe, dejándole como una figura representativa, al estilo de los monarcas británicos. También estaban los bonapartistas, que pensaban que Francia jamás había visto una era tan gloriosa y progresista como los tiempos del imperio napoleónico. El regreso del cuerpo del héroe Napoleón Bonaparte a Francia desde Santa Helena en 1840, y su sepultura en Los Inválidos, habían desatado el entusiasmo para traer al sobrino del gran hombre al trono. Este individuo, Carlos Luis Napoleón, era el tercer hijo de Luis, el hermano del emperador, rey de los Países Bajos y de Hortense de Beauharnais, hija de Josefina.

Luis Felipe llegó al trono como resultado de la aprobación de la clase media. Continuó ganándose ese apoyo, convirtiéndose en un rey burgués que con frecuencia era visto por las calles, en restaurantes y en cafés, con una chaqueta oscura y un sombrero, llevando bajo su brazo un paraguas. Sus costumbres eran frugales, debido a que durante su exilio varias veces había pasado hambre. Durante ese período, había hecho una prolongada estancia en Luisiana, donde había adquirido los hábitos norteamericanos de levantarse temprano y trabajar con ahínco. Se decía que el rey se levantaba al amanecer, encendía su propio fuego y trabajaba en su escritorio hasta la hora del desayuno. Estas características gustaban a la burguesía, pero no obtenían la aprobación de aquellos que pretendían que un rey se comportara como tal.

La clase media era la más importante debido a su riqueza y el monopolio que tenía en la representación de la Asamblea. No obstante, cometía un error al promover sus derechos y prerrogativas a costa de la nobleza y el populacho. Se urdían planes y complots en niveles altos y bajos, pero, sobre todo, entre los elementos más radicales que favorecían los derechos de los trabajadores.

En los últimos años había habido varios atentados contra el rey, de los cuales uno de los más notables había sido el de Giuseppe Fieschi, que había construido una «máquina infernal» hecha de veinticinco escopetas que debían dispararse simultáneamente. El rey y sus hijos salieron ilesos del ataque, pero murieron dieciocho personas. Fieschi y los otros conspiradores fueron enviados a la guillotina. El sobrino de Bonaparte, Carlos Luis Napoleón, intentó dos veces organizar una insurrección popular. Tras el último intento fue juzgado y condenado a prisión en Ham, pero solamente un año atrás había escapado, vestido de labrador y se había refugiado en Inglaterra. Según la opinión de la abuela Hélene, Luis Felipe no tenía ningún derecho de sentarse en el trono. No era más que el tataranieto de una princesa austriaca y un cardenal italiano, en absoluto un Borbón. Aquéllos con oído para viejos relatos recordarían que el segundo hijo de Ana de Austria, la reina consorte de Luis XIII, no había sido engendrado por el rey, sino por el amante de ella, el cardenal Mazarin. En cuanto a Carlos Luis Napoleón, su madre, la joven Hortense de Beauharnais, había formado un escándalo al verse casada con un anciano que era su tío por casamiento, y declaró que jamás se sometería al lecho nupcial. Aun habiendo nacido su primer hijo de esa unión, se sospechaba que Carlos Luis, el tercero, era el resultado de un romance con un famoso almirante holandés. Sus amantes habían sido tantos, sin embargo, que era posible que ni la propia Hortense supiera quién era el padre. En cuanto a la rama más antigua de los Borbón, aclamada como monárquicamente pura por los legitimistas ¡bien!, había tantas posibilidades de que esa sangre azul se hubiera diluido que sería aburridísimo nombrarlas.

¿Qué diría la abuela Kaede si supiera lo que tenía que hacer su nieta? ¿Acaso el asunto en que estaba involucrada Kagome resultaría tan sórdidamente divertido como aquéllos de personajes más importantes?

Debía seducir al príncipe. No había forma de evitarlo. Había perdido demasiado tiempo. De haber tenido ella más coraje, el asunto ya estaría resuelto.

Dos semanas. Tenía dos semanas para seducir al príncipe, para llegar a su lecho. No bastaría convertirse en su amante; tendría que embrujarlo de tal forma que él accediera a sus deseos. Un leve flirteo, una breve relación no bastaría. Este hombre formidable debía ser cautivado hasta el punto en que disfrutara complaciéndola, accediendo a sus deseos.

¿Cómo iba a lograrlo? ¿Cómo?


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

La tarde de la salida de compras, Kagome solicitó una reunión de los empleados de la Casa de Ruthenia. Kohaku, que no tenía ninguna tarea específica encomendada, estaba en el salón privado junto a la galería donde hacían ejercicios cuando Kagome envió a una doncella con el mensaje al sector de servicio en la planta baja. No hizo comentario alguno, pero cuando los criados comenzaron a entrar en la habitación, dejó a un lado el trozo de madera que estaba tallando y permaneció de pie detrás de la silla de ella.

Kagome, sentada detrás de un escritorio que había elegido para ella, se sintió agradecida por el gesto silencioso de apoyo. Durante varios años se había ocupado de la casa de su padre, supervisando la compra de comida y provisiones, dirigiendo a los esclavos en los trabajos de limpieza y reparación. Pero eso era diferente de manejar a criados franceses con sus antiguas nociones de lo que correspondía a cada uno en la casa, sus aires de superioridad y sus republicanas de igualdad. Iba a tener que mostrarse autoritaria si quería ser obedecida.

Se presentaron veinte empleados. Según la lista del libro de contabilidad que especificaba nombres y sueldos, había una cocinera, tres criadas de cocina, cuatro doncellas, dos ayudantes de limpieza, cuatro lacayos, un jardinero, un ayudante de jardín, un cochero y dos hombres cuyas tareas eran ocuparse de los residuos y desechos. Kagome permaneció unos minutos mirando al grupo. No causaban demasiada buena impresión. Las mujeres no llevaban cofias y sus delantales estaban manchados y raídos. Los hombres daban la impresión de que acababan de ponerse las chaquetas y chalecos, y en todo caso, ésas eran prendas que podrían haber usado para andar por la calle. Había un aire general de descuido y resentimiento, como si disfrutaran de sus trabajos fáciles y quisieran mantener así la situación.

Kagome los contó mentalmente y luego echó una mirada al libro de contabilidad.

-¿Dónde está la mujer que trabaja como cocinera? -preguntó, levantando la vista.

Ellos se movieron e intercambiaron miradas de soslayo. Finalmente, uno de los lacayos habló.

-Madame, la cocinera dice que no es una criada común, sino una artista. Se niega a responder a la llamada de una... de alguien que no es la señora de la casa. Dice que cualquiera que desee hablar con ella podrá encontrada en la cocina.

-Comprendo -dijo Kagome en voz baja y firme-. Irás a decide a Madame que requiero su presencia aquí, para una entrevista privada, antes de que transcurra media hora. Si no viene, puede considerarse despedida. Bien, ¿hay alguien más aquí que no se sienta cómodo recibiendo órdenes mías?

Se hizo un silencio. Nadie habló ni se movió. Kagome aguardó unos segundos más, luego hizo una señal al lacayo para que llevara el mensaje a la cocina. El hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

-Desde este momento, habrá varios cambios en la organización de la casa. El primero será en materia de vestimenta. Se han encargado libreas nuevas, delantales y cofias para vosotros y serán enviados aquí esta semana. Usaréis estas prendas cuando estéis de servicio, sin excepción, como corresponde a una casa que es la residencia oficial del gobierno de Ruthenia. Es importante que tengáis una apariencia limpia y esmerada, y que los invitados os distingan como miembros del personal de servicio de la casa. ¿Me habéis entendido?

Al ver que una o dos personas asentían, Kagome consultó la lista que tenía en la mano y luego prosiguió. Especificó varios cambios que debían hacerse en el servicio, el grado de limpieza y las responsabilidades de cada uno. Luego comenzó a enumerar las tareas que realizaría cada persona a la mañana siguiente. Estaba a punto de terminar cuando la puerta se abrió con fuerza y golpeó contra la pared.

Una mujer regordeta y de rostro cuadrado entró en la habitación, trayendo una sartén en la mano. Miró a su alrededor y al ver a Kagome, avanzó hacia ella como si tuviera intención de golpearla. Kohaku dio un paso adelante. La mujer vio su rostro moreno e imperturbable y se detuvo.

-¿Con qué derecho me enviáis semejante mensaje? -chilló, furibunda-. ¡Jamás he sido insultada de esa forma! Los hombres me suplican, sí, los caballeros de más rancia estirpe, que vaya a sus casas a preparar la comida. ¡Soy única, una gran artista! Mi sueldo es mucho mayor del que una como vos podría ganarse tumbada de espaldas durante años!

Kagome se puso de pie.

-¿De verdad? Entonces te pagan más de lo que mereces.

El comentario sereno acalló el torrente de palabras. El rostro de la cocinera se tomó púrpura.

-¡Estoy pensando en marcharme de esta casa! Os mereceríais que lo hiciera. ¡El príncipe con seguridad os arrojaría a la calle al descubrir que me ha perdido por vuestra causa!

-Puedes hacer lo que desees. Te aseguro que no se notará tu ausencia.

-¿Os atrevéis a insultar mi talento?

-¿ Te atreves a sugerir que las comidas que salen de la cocina de esta casa son claros ejemplos de él?

La mujer abrió la boca, y luego volvió a cerrarla. La sartén que había estado agitando en el aire quedó colgando junto a su cuerpo.

-Fui contratada por el mayordomo del príncipe. Nadie más puede despedirme.

Las palabras eran desafiantes pero el tono, sumiso. Kagome supo que había vencido.

-No habrá motivos para despedirte mientras la comida que llegue a la mesa del príncipe represente tus mejores esfuerzos. Estoy segura de que por tu propia reputación no querrás que sea de otra forma.

-Por supuesto que no.

La mujer no habría podido responder otra cosa que eso, pero al menos sonaba sincera.

-Bien. Espero que utilices tu talento para crear menús que hagan memorables las comidas de la Casa de Ruthenia. Si los escribes y me los traes cada mañana, nos pondremos de acuerdo sobre ellos.

-¡En esta casa es imposible trabajar! Gente que entra, gente que sale. ¿Cómo puedo lucirme si cada día se me informa a último momento si tendré que preparar comida para cuatro personas o para cuatro docenas?

-Me encargaré de que se te avise con tiempo. Sin embargo, tendrás que ser generosa con la cantidad para poder dar a basto si la hospitalidad de la casa lo requiere.

La cocinera frunció los labios y luego asintió lentamente.

-En cuanto a los pedidos de provisiones…

-Eso correrá de tu cuenta en gran parte -dijo Kagome y luego añadió: -Aunque ocasionalmente yo compraré productos frescos para cada día. Y naturalmente, revisaremos las cuentas juntas antes de pagarlas.

-Naturalmente -asintió la mujer, y a pesar de que el tono era duro, contenía una nota de respeto.

En las residencias importantes, era un privilegio de la cocinera recibir remuneración por parte de los proveedores por haberles encargado los alimentos. Esta práctica se pasaba por alto siempre y cuando no resultara en productos de poca calidad y precios altos. La cocinera comprendió que Kagome tenía la intención de vigilar este aspecto de la organización. Sin duda ahora mejoraría la calidad de la carne, la leche, la mantequilla y los huevos.

-El contenido de la bodega parece adecuado. Tengo entendido que el mayordomo del príncipe se está encargando de este aspecto. Seguirá haciéndolo. No será necesario contar las botellas todos los días, pero se hará un inventario que se controlará periódicamente.

La cocinera echó una mirada a los lacayos. Estos esquivaron sus ojos, mirándose las manos o manteniendo la vista fija delante de ellos. Una de las doncellas emitió una risita nerviosa y luego la convirtió en una tos.

Kagome aguardó varios minutos y luego pasó serenamente al siguiente punto de la lista. Parecía que se entendían.

Los dos días siguientes fueron un gran revuelo. Se dividió a los criados en grupos de tres o cuatro personas. Comenzaban a trabajar temprano y no cesaban hasta muy tarde. Por donde uno mirara, había baldes y trapos, cepillos y escaleras, paños y ceras. Era imposible subir o bajar una escalera o atravesar un corredor sin toparse con un hombre o una mujer que llevaban agua caliente limpia o cubos con líquido sucio y jabonoso. Las pesadas cortinas de las ventanas y las camas se sacudieron, cepillaron y golpearon hasta que nubes de polvo se alzaron en las habitaciones. Los tapizados de sillas y sillones se cepillaron y limpiaron y se tomó nota de aquellos que necesitaban arreglos.

Limpiaron las escaleras, las alfombras, los techos, las maderas, sacaron brillo a los muebles y adornos de metal, pulieron los suelos de madera y mármol y les dieron brillo con cera de abejas.

Lavaron los cristales, los espejos y también las mil seiscientas copas de cristal y las tres mil seiscientas piezas de la vajilla de porcelana. Limpiaron la plata desde la cuchara más pequeña hasta el gran samovar para servir el té.

En el patio trasero, se hizo hervir agua en gigantescas marmitas y allí se lavó la ropa blanca que estaba húmeda y amarillenta: sábanas, servilletas, manteles toallas y varias otras cosas cuyo uso no pudo determinarse. Esa misma agua jabonosa se utilizó después para fregar los adoquines de los patios y lavar la suciedad de años. Se cortaron los arbustos y el césped y se arrancaron las malas hierbas.

El trabajo comenzó en los salones, pero pronto se extendió hasta los aposentos del príncipe y las habitaciones de los miembros de la escolta. Sesshomaru y sus hombres huyeron; partían al amanecer y regresaban por la noche cuando reinaba la paz. Se acostumbraron a probar las sillas para ver si estaban húmedas antes de sentarse y a pasar un dedo rápido y furtivo sobre las mesas para comprobar si quedaban restos de ceras, antes de apoyar un brazo o un codo uniformado sobre ellas. Caminaban de puntillas sobre los suelos encerados y hasta se les vio borrando con la manga las huellas de los dedos en la plata. Pero a pesar de la incomodidad inicial, se mostraron encantados con los progresos.

Kagome delegaba las tareas y controlaba ocasionalmente los grupos de trabajo, inspeccionando las áreas en donde se estaba trabajando.

Pero la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba cosiendo. Había requerido los servicios de una de las doncellas, una muchacha llamada Lila que admitió haber sido costurera Entre las dos, diseñaron cuatro vestidos de apariencia algo medieval. El rojo tenía escote cuadrado, cintura en pico y mangas anchas recogidas en tres puntos: en la muñeca, encima del codo y en los hombros. Galones de seda adornaban el escote y cada sección de las mangas. El vestido azul oscuro era similar, con mangas abiertas que revelaban inserciones hechas con la tela roja y una banda del mismo material sobre el ruedo de la falda. El gris y el verde eran del mismo estilo. El trabajo avanzaba velozmente, pues la costura era sencilla; sin embargo, Kagome y la criada Lila cosían hasta altas horas de la noche. Además de los vestidos, Kagome hizo con la batista cuatro conjuntos de camisola y calzones, y con el hilo un camisón muy similar a los vestidos, excepto por un detalle de encaje en el escote que terminaba en un cuello alto.

Por fin, la casa quedó limpia, al menos las partes más importantes de ella; las comidas se habían vuelto abundantes y deliciosas, con platos muy mejorados. Los vestidos y la ropa interior quedaron terminados. La seducción podía comenzar.

Un hombre que está a gusto es un hombre receptivo. Al menos, ésa era la teoría de la que dependía Kagome. Le parecía haber oído a la abuela Kaede decir lo mismo, pero no estaba segura. De todas maneras era lógico que si Sesshomaru estaba a gusto en el ambiente de frescura proporcionado por ella, que si estaba saciado con la deliciosa comida supervisada por ella, había más probabilidades de que respondiera.

También era probable que el color vistoso de sus vestidos nuevos fuera beneficioso, al igual que el diseño ajustado y el escote profundo. Con el dinero para la casa había comprado un pequeño frasco de perfume Guerlain que pensaba aplicarse con generosidad.

Una parte de sí estaba horrorizada ante estos planes cuidadosos y cínicos. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? La seguridad de su abuela pendía de un hilo. Tenía que actuar. Ahora.

Sentía miedo. Le hubiera gustado correr escaleras abajo y salir a la calle, para nunca regresar. Daría cualquier cosa a cambio de poder decirle al príncipe: «Mi nombre es Kagome, Kagome Izazoy Delacroix. Lamento muchísimo el subterfugio que me trajo hasta aquí y os pido que me perdonéis, pero quiero regresar a mi casa.»

¿Qué diría Sesshomaru? ¿Se enfadaría? ¿La despreciaría? ¿Se alegraría de librarse de ella o lamentaría su partida? No tenía importancia, desde luego, pero le hubiera gustado saberlo.

Finalmente, todo estuvo listo. Kagome se miró por última vez en el espejo. El vestido le sentaba bien, y llevaba el cabello bien peinado. Pero estaba pálida.

-Mademoiselle est tres belle.

-Gracias, Lila. Has hecho un trabajo maravilloso con la aguja.

Se apartó del espejo y permaneció en el centro de la habitación, sin saber qué hacer. Miró los muebles de la habitación y le pareció que nunca los había visto antes, que era una extraña. Era como si Kagome Izazoy, la muchacha que había flirteado con Hojo y llorado su muerte, fuera otra persona.

-¿Hay algún problema, mademoiselle?

Kagome se sobresaltó y descubrió que se había estado apretando los dedos con tanta fuerza que los tenía blancos. Los soltó con dificultad y se esforzó por sonreír.

-No, ninguno. ¿Qué problema podría haber?

La recibieron con un torrente de aplausos y vítores. Entró en el comedor del brazo de Jakotsu y Renkotsu, precedida por Miroku y seguida por Kohaku y Inuyasha. Sesshomaru, sin fijarse en las reglas de precedencia, entró el último, junto a Sango.

La cena fue un gran éxito. La comida era deliciosa y los vinos, exquisitos. Brindaron por la cocinera y por la belleza y la capacidad organizativa de Kagome, Alzaron las copas por el hombre que la había arrojado de la carroza, permitiendo así que llegara hasta ellos; por Francia, donde la habían encontrado; por el rey Luis Felipe y por Ruthenia y el rey Inu. Kagome comió poco, pero se vio obligada a beber todos los brindis. Poco a poco, el nudo que sentía en el estómago comenzó a disolverse.

No esperaban visitas esa noche. Una vez que terminaron de comer y beber, pasaron al salón privado de Sesshomaru para tomar el café. Los miembros de la escolta se dispersaron; algunos se reunieron para jugar a los dados, otros se sentaron frente a un tablero de ajedrez. Sesshomaru comenzó a tocar el piano. Kagome, tras unos instantes de vacilación, se sentó junto al fuego en un extremo de la habitación. Nunca se había reunido aquí con los hombres y, a pesar de la presencia de Sango, que estaba inmersa en el juego de dados, se sentía llamativa entre tantos hombres.

Kagome creyó que los demás se retirarían una vez que se hubieran llevado la bandeja con el café. No fue así. Insensibles a su deseo de que se marcharan, volvieron a sus juegos. Ella les observó, tratando de pensar cómo haría para tender sus redes ante el príncipe, delante de tanto público. No podría hacerlo. Se reirían de ella.

Echó una mirada en dirección a Sesshomaru. La luz del candelabro sobre el piano daba un brillo cálido a su pelo plateado, e iluminaba los altos pómulos eslavos. El siguió tocando como si no notara lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Pero Kagome tenía motivos para suponer que esa impresión era falsa. De tanto en tanto él levantaba la vista y sus ojos estaban alerta.

Se devanó los sesos buscando la forma de quedar a solas con Sesshomaru. Podía hacer salir a uno o dos de los otros con cualquier excusa, pero regresarían de inmediato. Si sugería algo que hiciera salir a todo el grupo, sin duda Sesshomaru también se marcharía. Observó esperanzada los rostros, tratando de detectar señales de sueño, pero se les veía tan frescos como cuando se levantaron esa mañana. Pasó media hora; luego, treinta minutos más. Kagome comenzó a desesperar.

Poniéndose de pie, se acercó a la mesa donde jugaban a los dados.

-Qué hogareños se os ve esta noche -comentó, mirando el juego-. ¿No hay salones para visitar, nada en la Opera ni en la Comédie Francaise? Sin duda el señor Dumas estrena una obra, como sucede siempre.

Inuyasha, que jugaba al ajedrez, levantó la vista.

-Creo que la última es Le Chevalier de Maison Rouge, en el Boulevard du Temple.

-Estaba segura de que algo habría.

-Siempre es bueno para unas buenas carcajadas y uno o dos gritos de horror. -La que hablaba era Sango, cuyo rostro ancho demostraba interés.

-Vamos, sabes que lo que te gusta son las escenas tiernas de amor -bromeó Inuyasha.

-A ti te gustan -replicó ella sin rencor-. Yo prefiero los combates con espadas. Hoy hay pocas oportunidades de blandir la espada.

-Eso es porque no vives en el ambiente apropiado -le dijo Miroku.

-Ni en el siglo apropiado, tampoco. Me hubiera gustado ser uno de los mosqueteros.

-No te lamentes, diosa mía; ¡para nosotros también sirve el lema de todos para uno y uno para todos! –exclamó el conde con un gesto grandilocuente.

-¿De verdad?

-¿Lo dudas?

-Parece que estos días habéis estado pendientes de una mujer de poca utilidad, ufana con su ropa nueva y orgullosa por el insignificante logro de haber echado abajo este lugar y luego haberlo vuelto a armar.

La intención de Sango había sido de que sólo Miroku la escuchara, pero se hizo un repentino silencio y sus palabras se oyeron con claridad. Nadie habló. Sango se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

-Si esa mujer tiene nuestra atención -dijo Miroku con lentitud-, quizá sea porque tiene mejores modales.

-No he querido... -comenzó a decir Sango. Entonces habló Sesshomaru y sus palabras cortaron la atmósfera tensa.

-Se impone la discreción. Sugiero que se exploren los atractivos de la obra de Dumas. ¿Que opináis, mis valientes?

A pesar de la forma en que lo había dicho, era una orden. Tardaron menos de un segundo en acceder.

Miroku se volvió hacia Kagome.

-¿Venís mademoiselle?

-Creo... creo que no. Estoy algo cansada.

-¿Y vos, Alteza?

Kagome contuvo el aliento.

-La idea de escuchar gritos y ver luchas no me seduce. Otra vez será.

Miroku inclinó la cabeza y le miró con expresión suspicaz.

-Olvida las escenas de amor.

-Lo intento.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se marcharon. Sólo quedaba Kohaku. El gitano esperó a que el ruido de los pasos se extinguiera y luego se inclinó ante Sesshomaru.

-¿Tengo permiso para dormir fuera esta noche, Alteza?

El príncipe terminó de tocar una pieza y se puso de pie.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo en que el aroma a jabón es fuerte, pero, ¿acaso te resulta tan intolerable?

Kohaku sacudió la cabeza.

-Necesito estar al aire libre, bajo el cielo.

-¿Es necesidad o deseo? Algunas cosas deberían vencerse.

-Soy gitano. Es una necesidad.

Sesshomaru asintió.

-Como quieras.

Kohaku se volvió hacia Kagome.

-No insulto vuestra hospitalidad ni vuestra casa, mademoiselle.

-No son mías -respondió ella en voz baja.

-Vos sois la mujer. Para nosotros, la mujer es como la tierra. La tierra es nuestra madre, nuestro hogar, y lo mismo es la mujer. Quizá lo expreso mal, pero como vos sois mujer, sois el hogar de donde proviene el alimento y el bienestar. No tiene nada que ver con poseer, sino con ser.

-Lo expresas bien, Kohaku y te lo agradezco. Que duermas bien.

Después de que él se hubo marchado, Kagome se acercó a la bandeja de café y tocó la cafetera. –Entonces dijo:

-Creo que todavía está caliente. ¿Queréis otra taza?

-No, gracias.

Su voz se oía más cerca. Con repentino nerviosismo, Kagome apoyó la cafetera de plata con tanta fuerza que hizo un ruido estruendoso al chocar contra la bandeja. Tomó una de las pastas glaseadas y la mordió. Era suave y húmeda, pero ella tenía la boca tan seca que casi se ahogó tratando de tragarla. Dejó la otra mitad sobre el platillo.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo encararía al príncipe? No podía arrojarse sencillamente entre sus brazos ¿verdad? Había mujeres capaces de acercarse a un hombre e invitarle a hacerles el amor, pero ella no era así. Tenía que existir una forma más sutil. El silencio se alargó.

-¿De veras no deseabas ir al teatro esta noche? – preguntó Sesshomaru-. ¿O acaso con tu nombre también olvidaste tus diamantes y prismáticos?

-No, en absoluto. Sencillamente no me sentía capaz de hacer el esfuerzo.

-Has hecho mucho en poco tiempo, quizá demasiado.

-¿Estáis molesto?

-¿Cómo podría estarlo? Has hecho milagros en lo que a limpieza se refiere. Pero por ahora no pienso establecerme como negrero.

Ella se volvió para mirarle. Estaba de espaldas al fuego. Qué alto parecía con su uniforme blanco.

-¿Estáis molesto conmigo por alguna razón? ¿Acaso deseabais ir al teatro? No había necesidad de que os quedarais por mi culpa.

Eran meras palabras, tonterías corteses, pero Kagome aguardó sin aliento a que él respondiera.

-No estoy molesto.

No sabía qué hubiera deseado que él dijera; no obstante la respuesta la llenó de irritación.

-Kohaku parece haberse salvado de ser censurado gracias a que es gitano. Quizá yo tendría que haber dicho sencillamente que tengo un único motivo. Soy mujer.

-Inaceptable. La mayoría de las mujeres en este momento estarían de camino hacia las luces y el bullicio del teatro, disfrutando de la compañía de cuatro hombres atentos y una amazona.

-Yo no soy como la mayoría de las mujeres.

-Es lo que vengo sospechando desde hace algún tiempo.

¿Qué podía querer decir? Kagome no tenía dudas de que había algo en esa frase, pero no podía perder tiempo con averiguaciones. Sin embargo, era más placentero librar batallas verbales con él, que tratar de encontrar formas de seducirle. Sabía que estaba postergando lo inevitable, pero no podía resistirse al impulso de prolongar la conversación.

-Kohaku estaba algo extraño esta noche, pero claro, los gitanos son gente extraña.

-¿Hojalateros, comerciantes, ladrones, mujerzuelas y adivinas, todos ellos condenados? No; es muy fácil comprendelos cuando se reconoce que han sido perseguidos por toda la faz de la tierra durante siglos. El único hogar que tienen es la madre tierra, no son dueños de nada y no aceptan que los demás lo sean, no conocen la posesión ni el deber. ¿Acaso resulta eso sorprendente cuando una y otra vez les han quitado lo que les pertenecía y les han dejado vagando sin hogar, desnudos y hambrientos? ¿Cuando el deber sólo les atraía a algún amo o requerirían que murieran por algún estado?

-¿De dónde vienen? ¿Cuándo aparecieron? ¿Lo sabéis?

-La base de su lenguaje, el caló, es indio, probablemente una rama del hindú. Les quitaron sus tierras en ese país alrededor de los tiempos de Alejandro el Grande. No eran hindúes, sin embargo. Su religión era la más antigua que conoce el hombre, basada en la supremacía de la tierra madre, la diosa cuyo símbolo es el cauri y la sociedad era matriarcal. Sus invasores pertenecían a una sociedad patriarcal que se vio amenazada por las creencias de los gitanos. Los convirtieron en seres infrahumanos, peores que un paria o un animal, sin derechos ni privilegios. Ellos huyeron a Macedonia, donde se unieron a los ejércitos de Alejandro durante la conquista, esparciéndose así por todo el mundo conocido en esa época.

-La gente tiende a considerarlos nómadas románticos -comentó Kagome-. En realidad, son dignos de compasión.

-Sí y no. Encuentran trabajo como pastores, entrenadores y comerciantes de caballos y herreros. Siempre se les despreció, persiguió y mató hasta que se vieron obligados a convertirse en hábiles bandidos, prostitutas y ladrones de niños para poder sobrevivir. Pero también sienten un apasionado amor por la vida y por la música, y sus cantos y bailes son testimonio de ello. Llevan en Europa alrededor de ochocientos años y en la parte occidental, algo así como quinientos. Aquí se les consideró paganos porque no creen en la religión cristiana. Se les ha llamado Siervos de la Luna y Guardabosques de Diana y se les ha quemado por herejes. Nunca tuvieron hogar. Ahora ya no desean tenerlo y son más libres que tú o yo.

-Sois muy comprensivo con ellos.

-Los gitanos han estado en mi país desde que éste existe. -Sonrió y su rostro se iluminó con suavidad. - Mi bisabuelo era ruso, un conde al que llamaban el Lobo plateado, un título que luego pasó a mi padre. Al viejo conde le gustaban los combates, el alcohol y las mujeres gitanas. Se casó con la hija del rey de Ruthenia, una mujer fría, pero dicen que introdujo secretamente en su casa al hijo de una amante gitana para que lo sucediera y se convirtiera en el futuro rey.

-¿Son lazos de parentesco lo que sentís, entonces?

-En especial cuando el peso de ser el próximo rey se vuelve duro de soportar.

-¿Os gustaría olvidar el deber y convertiros en vagabundo?

-¿Por qué no? ¿A quién le importará dentro de cien años lo que yo haga ahora?

-¿A vuestros hijos, quizá?

-¿Mocosos insufribles, destructivos y perversos? Recuerdo mi propia niñez demasiado bien como para sentir una preocupación que no es probable que ellos merezcan.

Sus hijos serían robustos y altivos, sus hijas, angelicales, con rizos plateados y sonrisas tímidas y dulces. A esta hora de la noche entrarían con sus largos camisones para recibir el beso de las buenas noches. Kagome expulsó con un esfuerzo la imagen de su mente, y sintió el repentino temor que casi había olvidado, el temor de haber heredado el don de videncia de su madre.

La conexión con la familia real de Ruthenia traerá desdicha. ¿Acaso habrían sido proféticas las palabras de su madre? Esta idea también fue expulsada de su mente

-Tenéis obligaciones -dijo en voz baja-. Sois el príncipe, os guste o no. Hay cosas que tenéis que hacer... cosas que todos debemos hacer.

-Lamentable, pero cierto.

Uno de los leños del hogar se partió y la llama chisporroteó y se elevó con más fuerza. Junto a la pared, una corriente de aire movía las pesadas cortinas. Afuera, el viento gemía alrededor de los aleros y por las canaletas. La casa estaba en silencio. Los criados se habían ido a dormir o se habían refugiado en el calor de la cocina. Más allá del salón, los largos corredores hacían eco del silencio,

El instinto hizo que Kagome tomara una manzana del cesto con frutas. Estaba roja y fresca. Tomó con la otra mano el cuchillo de plata que estaba junto a la cesta

-¿Os gustaría compartir una manzana conmigo?

Sesshomaru la miró, y observó que la fruta era casi del mismo color que el vestido. Contempló la curva suave de las mejillas y la sombra de las pesadas pestañas. La blancura de la piel del cuello y el pelo tirante, recogido, lo llenaron de una sorprendente ternura. Deseaba quitarle el cuchillo antes de que se cortara, hacer que lo mirara sin esa evasión que él siempre presentía en ella. Habló casi sin pensar, como una forma de ocultar sus sentimientos.

-Entre los gitanos, cuando una muchacha elige a su amado, le arroja una manzana. Es un símbolo que representa al corazón.

La manzana pareció volar de la mano de Kagome. Ella no tuvo la intención consciente de arrojársela. En un instante estaba en su mano y al segundo siguiente, en la de él. Los dedos de Sesshomaru se cerraron con fuerza alrededor dela fruta. La expresión de sus ojos era cautelosa, brillante, pero su voz sonó suave.

-¿Ha llegado el mañana, entonces?

Ella lo miró, sorprendida por su propia temeridad y por la extraña excitación que sentía. Un suave rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, alejando la palidez.

-¿Mañana?

-Una conversación que tuvimos en una oportunidad... una promesa que hiciste.

-Yo... no lo recuerdo.

-Pero yo sí.

Dio un paso hacia ella y, con la manzana en una mano le quitó el cuchillo con la otra. Con un movimiento rápido, partió la fruta y le alcanzó una mitad.

-Yo soy tu alimento; tú, el mío -dijo con voz profunda-. Juntos somos el festín.

Sonaba como un ritual o un hechizo. Lentamente, Kagome se llevó la manzana a la boca y la mordió. El príncipe hizo lo mismo y luego dejó a un lado el resto de la fruta. Tomó la mano de Kagome, la puso de pie y la atrajo hacia él. Ella no se resistió, aliviada porque la larga espera había terminado. Sintió un atisbo de temor ante la firmeza de la mano del príncipe y su implacable intención. Tragó con fuerza, y vio que él hacía lo mismo.

Sesshomaru le rozó los labios con un beso acariciante y ligero que pareció quemarla. La sostenía con firmeza, pero sin fuerza. Ella sentía la presión de los botones del uniforme y el latido fuerte del corazón de Sesshomaru contra su pecho. La dureza de los muslos masculinos se hacía sentir a través de las gruesas faldas. Se debatió entre el deseo de acercarse más y la necesidad de apartarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. No hizo ninguna de las dos cosas: permaneció inmovil.

Los labios de Kagome se entreabrieron casi involuntariamente. Deslizó los brazos alrededor del cuello de él, gozando de la textura del uniforme y el calor de la piel de Sesshomaru bajo sus manos. Olía a ropa almidonada, a jabón y virilidad. En sus labios había resabios de sabor a vino, café y manzana, una mezcla dulce y embriagadora. El exploró la superficie suave de los labios de Kagome con la lengua, electrizándolos, y saboreó las comisuras húmedas y sensibles.

Con lenta determinación, sus brazos la apretaron con más fuerza y sus labios se tornaron más insistentes. Kagome respondió. fundiéndose contra él. La lengua de Sesshomaru rozó la de ella con cálida aspereza y Kagome la aceptó, devolviendo el beso. Los sentidos le estallaban en una oleada de placer sensual. Jamás se había sentido así. El descubrimiento de que podía hallar placer en esta forzada seducción la dejó pasmada. Sin embargo, parecía un regalo, una recompensa por su sufrimiento.

Los labios masculinos le quemaban las mejillas, los ojos, el entrecejo; él encontró el delicado hueco bajo su oreja y el contacto con la lengua de Sesshomaru hizo que Kagome se estremeciera. Enredó los dedos en el pelo corto y sedoso de la nuca de él, respirando de forma entrecortada. La sangre le corría por las venas y sentía calor. Parecía haber perdido las fuerzas y en la parte inferior de su cuerpo sentía una extraña pesadez.

Sesshomaru marcó un sendero de fuego por la mandíbula de ella, bajando a la curva tierna de su cuello. Su boca encontró la piel suave de los senos, levantados por el corsé. Inhaló el perfume embriagador y el aroma femenino de su piel y habló con voz ronca.

-Querida–susurró,besándola con pasión.

Se oyó el repiqueteo de unos tacones sobre el suelo. La puerta se abrió con violencia y una mujer entró en la habitación. Sesshomaru soltó a Kagome, pero la mantuvo en la curva de su brazo mientras se volvía con fastidio para mirar a la intrusa.

La mujer se detuvo. Llevaba un vestido de viaje de terciopelo azul claro que se ajustaba como un guante a su figura alta y elegante. Un sombrero llamativo con una pluma color crema hacía resaltar el cabello moreno recogido sobre la cabeza. Llevaba un manguito del tamaño de una almohada y junto a ella, atado a una correa, había un pequinés que al ver a Sesshomaru, se refugió inmediatamente bajo las faldas de su dueña.

-Mi querido hermano -exclamó la dama con la voz cargada de risa, si es necesario que lleves a cabo tus seducciones en el salón, ¡al menos podrías tener la decencia de cerrar la puerta con llave!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

La tensión se evaporó. Con resignación y afecto en la voz, Sesshomaru dijo:

-Querida Rin, dime que los gendarmes te pisan los talones y ése será el broche de oro.

-Un padre indignado y un prusiano vanidoso, nada más.¿Pero qué clase de bienvenida es ésta, cuando he venido desde tan lejos?

-¿Esperabas trompetas, címbalos y osos bailarines? Me temo que no podremos complacerte. Permíteme presentarte a la dama que me acompaña. Se llama Chere, a falta de otro nombre. Mi vida, ella es mi hermana Rin.

Las dos mujeres hicieron una inclinación de cabeza. Rin arqueó una ceja.

-Preciosa, decididamente preciosa. ¿Pero, qué dirá papá cuando sepa que has instalado a tu enamorada aquí?

-No es mi enamorada, ni mi amante; es una dama y oye perfectamente bien, si es que deseas dirigirte a ella.

Rin se adelantó con rapidez, sonriendo con culpabilidad al tiempo que extendía la mano.

-¿He sido grosera? Discúlpame, por favor. Ha sido a causa de la sorpresa.

Las bromas habían dado a Kagome tiempo suficiente para recuperar la compostura.

-En absoluto.¿Dices que te has marchado de tu casa? ¿O se trata de algún otro padre que te busca?

La otra muchacha rió alegremente.

-¡Ay, me agradas! No, no, no es un padre airado cuyo hijo he seducido. Escapé en medio de la noche de mi habitación y eludí a todos mis perseguidores para llegar hasta mi hermano. ¿No es romántico?

-Y trajiste un pequinés y varias docenas de baúles, además de viajar con tu traje más elegante –comentó Sesshomaru.

No es el más elegante -lo contradijo Rin, echándose una mirada-, pero es aceptable.

-¿Estás segura de que nuestro venerado progenitor no dejó la puerta sin llave para que te fueras?

Rin lo miró con creciente furia.

-¿Insinúas que me permitió escapar?

-¿Estás aquí, no es así? De no haber sido así, me parece poco probable que hubieras podido cruzar las fronteras de Ruthenia.

-¡Sería característico de él! ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué?

-La respuesta, sospecho, se encuentra en el prusiano.

-¿Arvin? ¡Pero papá le adora! ¡Le ha estado agasajando con cacerías y banquetes, el mejor vino y todo su encanto. En una palabra: le ha tratado como a un yerno, a punto de llevarse la joya más preciosa de la corona. ¡Yo!

¿Deduzco que deseas rechazar la proposición?

-Exactamente.

-Qué boyar tan astuto; ¿podría ser que él no quisiera entregar su... ejem...joya, pero al mismo tiempo tampoco deseara ofender a Prusia?

-¿De modo que me sermoneó sobre el deber y las delicias de ser la madre de pequeños gigantes calvos al tiempo que azotaba mis caballos?

-¿Calvos? -preguntó Sesshomaru, intrigado-. ¿Tu prusiano es calvo?

-O se rasura la cabeza, una de dos. También es enorme respondió Rin distraídamente, mientras meditaba su problema-. Malditos sean los hombres y sus jueguecitos políticos. ¿Por qué papá no me lo dijo?

¿Y ofenderte al hacerte sospechar que prefería que su hija no se casara con la nobleza prusiana, no por afecto paterno sino porque Prusia tiene la costumbre de devorar a las naciones más pequeñas? No podía arriesgarse a que decidieras quedarte con el calvo por despecho.

-¡No soy tan tonta!

-No, pero atrévete a negar que eres lamentablemente voluble.

-Eso -declaró su hermana con satisfacción- es lo que papá dice de ti.

-¿De verdad? -ironizó Sesshomaru.

Kagome, presintiendo que estaba a punto de desatarse una pelea de proporciones épicas, intervino apresuradamente.

-¿Has dicho que el prusiano venía detrás de ti, Rin?

-Arvin no es brillante, pero sí tenaz. Si logra descubrir dónde he ido, me seguirá.

-Considerando la sencillez con que viajas normalmente comenzó a decir Sesshomaru.

-¡Sólo he traído dos batidores y dos lacayos y, por supuesto mi doncella y un hombre para que viajara con el vagón de equipaje!

-¿Por qué no has atado campanillas al coche o contratado un heraldo que anunciara tu llegada? –preguntó Sesshomaru con tono cariñoso.

Rin abrió la boca para replicar, pero no llegó a hacerlo. Un movimiento en la puerta abierta le llamó la atención. Entró Kohaku, con expresión apesadumbrada. El pequinés comenzó a ladrar y retrocedió hacia las faldas de Rin. La muchacha se inclinó para levantarlo, al tiempo que lo reprendía.

-Calla, Sophie, calla.

El gitano se dirigió a Kagome ignorando deliberadamente a Rin.

-El equipaje de la señora ha sido descargado e introducido en la casa, según las órdenes recibidas. Pero hay un problema con los aposentos.

-¿Sí? -preguntó Kagome.

Kohaku parecía incómodo.

-Parece que cuando está en París, generalmente utiliza las habitaciones que mademoiselle... bueno, sucede que...

-Ah, comprendo -dijo Kagome-. Que quiten mis cosas, entonces.

Rin habló casi al mismo tiempo que Kagome.

-Hay otras habitaciones en esa misma ala; me conformaré con cualquiera de ellas, siempre y cuando tenga una almohada donde apoyar la cabeza.

Sesshomaru sacudió la cabeza.

-Cuánta nobleza. Sería enternecedora si no supiera que la almohada tendrá que tener funda de seda, con monograma, si es posible.

Pasando por alto el comentario, Kagome dijo:

-No quiero quitarte el sitio.

-Otra mujer noble -dijo Sesshomaru a Kohaku.

-Ni yo a ti -declaró Rin con firmeza.

-Te aseguro...

Rin se volvió hacia Kohaku.

-Decidle a esa estúpida doncella mía que deje de armar escándalo, y poned mis cosas en la primera habitación disponible que encontréis.

Kohaku hizo una reverencia.

-Llamaré a un criado para que transmita vuestro mensaje.

-Nobleza, a la manera gitana-murmuró Sesshomaru.

-Oh -dijo Rin, contemplando largamente al hombre alto y

moreno que la había desdeñado. Luego se volvió hacia su hermano-.

_¡Qué casa tan poco común tienes, Sesshomaru! ¡Una amante que no es tal

y un huésped que duerme en el patio!

-Aparentemente, estoy añadiendo una hermana a la que

constantemente hay que hacerle recordar sus modales -replicó Sesshomaru

con ligereza y luego presentó a Rin.

Rin tendió su mano a Kohaku.

-Estoy tan cansada que digo cosas estúpidas. ¿Aceptáis mis disculpas?

Su sonrisa era cálida y traviesa, sus modales no demostraban la menor condescendencia. Kohaku se llevó la mano de Rin a los labios,se encontró con su mirada brillante y azul y adquirió una expresión aturdida, como si le hubieran asestado un golpe.

-Con todo mi corazón, Alteza.

Fue en ese momento cuando Kagome tomó consciencia de que la joven que había hablado con tanta naturalidad y familiaridad era una princesa. Sin duda tendría que haberle hecho una reverencia cuando Sesshomaru se la presentó. Ahora ya era demasiado tarde para preocuparse.

Rin se dirigió a Kohaku:

-¿Podríais acompañarme a mis aposentos? No es que tema encontrarme con asaltantes en los corredores, pero está muy oscuro. Este viento ha apagado la mitad de las velas de los candelabros y, como en todas estas casas antiguas, hay muchas menos de las que se necesitan.

-Estoy a vuestra disposición -dijo Kohaku, inclinándose con gesto galante.

-¿Pero no a mis órdenes? -Rin le dirigió una mirada burlona.

-No estoy a las órdenes de nadie.

-Ah, una firme declaración. Admiro la fuerza de voluntad en un hombre.

Habían salido de la habitación, pero Sesshomaru los detuvo.

-¡Un momento! -Dirigiéndose a Kagome, susurró: -Si viene el prusiano, tendremos suerte si no tenemos que extraerle un puñal gitano de la espalda.

Kagome asintió, pero sólo podía pensar en los movimientos de Sesshomaru, pues éste había llevado una mano de ella a los labios y le había besado la palma.

-En cualquier caso -prosiguió él-, pareces haber perdido tu sombra, tu cavaliere servitore. ¿Lo lamentas?

-No era nada de eso. -Kohaku y Rin aguardaban, conversando, riendo, conscientes sólo el uno del otro.

-Algo muy parecido. Es susceptible a las mujeres, el buen Kohaku. No es el único; yo parezco ser más susceptible a ti de lo que conviene.

-¿Por qué no conviene? -La mano de él sobre la suya era cálida, firme. La expresión de sus ojos era la misma de antes. Iba a decide que se fuera a su habitación. Lo sabía.

-Hay una inocencia en ti que no estaría bien traicionar. Me odiarías si al recobrar la memoria, descubrieras que eres una prometida amada o la esposa de alguien.

No iba a quedarse con ella porque creía que Kagome no sabía quién era, y si ella se lo decía, la echaría de inmediato.

La situación era horriblemente irónica, pero Kagome no podía pensar en eso.

-Os equivocais fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-Prefiero eso a causarte remordimientos durante el resto de tu vida. -Ella iba a protestar de nuevo, pero Sesshomaru levantó la voz. -Querida irá con vosotros. Ya está lista para acostarse.

Los miembros de la escolta estaban aburridos. La noche anterior,

después de la visita al teatro, habían tomado el control de un par de

cabriolés, y se habían dedicado a echar carreras arriba y abajo del Pont

Neuf, hasta que las pasajeras, cuatro mujeres de la noche, habían

gritado de terror. Luego habían bebido con un par de guardias del

cuerpo que protegía al rey Luis Felipe, y habían recabado toda la

información que tenían ellos acerca de los movimientos, hábitos y

preferencias del rey. La presencia de Rin, a quien conocían desde

que había aprendido a caminar, les distrajo por un rato, pero como ella

partió inmediatamente tras el desayuno para ver las tiendas, la diversión no duró.

Estaban en el suelo de la galería donde habían estado practicando

acrobacias. Pero hasta esto ya no les resultaba divertido, pues Kagome se había negado a seguir siendo la alumna, con la excusa de que tenía demasiado trabajo.

-Lo que necesitamos -dijo Inuyasha, mirando el fuego con el mentón apoyado en las manos y el rostro serio es una buena guerra. No una grande; una pequeña con algunas buenas escaramuzas.

Miroku suspiró.

-Sí, con algunos poblados que capturar, preferentemente con muchas damiselas hermosas.

-O por lo menos bonitas -acotó Rinkotsru.

-O no del todo feas -asintió Jaktsu.

-Esposas. Damiselas no; esposas aburridas y frustradas.

Recuerdo una vez en las tierras bajas…

-Ejem -carraspeó Inuyasha, en señal de advertencia. Miroku echó una

mirada a Kagome y dejó la historia sin terminar.

-Hay revoluciones en Polonia y Parma, insurrecciones en Venecia y

Viena y agitación en Berlín, Milán y Roma-comentó Sango con tono

fastidiado-. ¿Por qué tendremos que estar anclados en París habiendo

tantas preciosas revoluciones en Europa?

En Paris! -se quejaron todos burlonamente.

-Me he divertido más -dijo Miroku con deliberación-, en una pelea

de gallos detrás de una casa de citas de cuarta categoría, en una aldea

de mala muerte en Croacia. ¿Cuarta categoría? No estoy seguro de que

haya sido tan buena. Las mujeres de esa casa eran tan feas que

llevaban los calzones en la cabeza y los pañuelos sobre sus…

-Ejem -carraspeó Inuyasha.

¿Por qué no jugais a los dados? -sugirió Kagome diplomáticamente.

Ninguno de nosotros tiene nada que perder ni ganar-dijo Jakotsu.

Renkotsu rodó hasta quedar sobre el estómago a los pies de Kagome y la miró.

-Por supuesto, vos podríais ofrecer un premio, un beso, por ejemplo…

-Brillante, hermano, brillante -exclamó Jakotsu con repentino interés, apoyándose sobre un codo.

-Lo siento -dijo Kagome con tono seco. Anudó el hilo al final de la costura y lo cortó.

-Estoy tan cansado de jugar a los dados y ver a Inuyasha mover sus soldaditos por el tablero de ajedrez que podría comenzó a decir Miroku.

-Ejem -lo interrumpieron los demás.

-¿Quejas? -preguntó Sesshomaru con suavidad desde donde había entrado con pasos silenciosos-. Es una gran injusticia que cualquier hombre vea obligado a aburrirse por mi culpa. ¿Qué hace falta para que volvais a encontrar placer en servirme?

-Los dioses nos guarden -suspiró Miroku y la plegaria fue sincera.

-Jakotsu, ¿podrías molestarte lo suficiente como para traer las espadas?

-Santa Madre nuestra -musitó Jakotsu, poniéndose de pie y

secándose las manos en los pantalones, mientras su hermano se

apresuraba a obedecer a Sesshomaru. Los demás intercambiaron miradas y

lentamente se pusieron de pie.

Jakotsu trajo las espadas. Tenían hojas largas y delgadas

engastadas en empuñaduras de plata y bronce. Flexibles y letales, no

tenían botón en la punta, como era la costumbre cuando se practicaba

esgrima y ninguno de los miembros de la escolta se lo puso. Se quitaron

las chaquetas y las botas y se levantaron las mangas hasta los codos.

Luego, sin la menor protección para el rostro o el cuerpo, se enfrentaron. -Hasta la primera sangre, solamente. Estocadas certeras pero livianas.

La apatía había sido desterrada del ambiente. En su lugar, había

agitación mezclada con regocijo y temor, así como firme determinación.

Cada uno de ellos sabía que en el calor de la lucha y el deseo de vencer,

cualquier cosa podía ocurrir: heridas leves o serias, desfiguraciones e

incluso la muerte. Kagome permaneció sentada inmóvil, sin querer parecer

cobarde marchándose, pero temiendo no resistir el espectáculo.

Lo más asombroso para ella fueron las parejas. Inuyasha enfrentó a

Jakotsu y el otro gemelo, Renkotsu, se puso delante de Miroku, dejando a

Sango frente al príncipe. No fue casualidad ni descarte, sino una orden

de Sesshomaru.

¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Como caballero, le permitiría a Sango

herirle levemente? No parecía probable, pues Kagome jamás había visto

que la trataran con deferencia alguna. Y aun si fuera así, ¿podría Sango

hacerlo a pesar de sus sentimientos por el príncipe? ¿Quizá Sango fuera

una excelente esgrimista y Sassuke deseara desafiarla? Era posible, pues

la muchacha era sumamente ágil y poseía brazos fuertes. También

podía ser que Sassuke, quien a juzgar por los comentarios de los demás,

era el más experto, quisiera tenerla a salvo con él. ¿Pero cómo se

protegería sin hacer daño a Sango?

¿Cómo podría permitir que ella lo derrotara y no perder el respeto

de la escolta? ¿Y cómo podría derrotar a Sango sin hacerle daño?

-¿Listos?

-Listos -corearon roncamente los demás.

-¡Saludad! -Una vez que las espadas subieron y bajaron, elpríncipe agregó: -Nuestra Chere dará la señal.

Kagome enmudeció por la sorpresa. Había pensado que el príncipe no

se había percatado de su presencia. Luego, al darse cuenta de que todos

esperaban, tomó la pesada servilleta blanca que había estado

remendando y la sostuvo entre los dedos.

-En guardia -dijo y la dejó caer.

Las espadas chocaron con musical disonancia, rozándose,

chirriando y luego separándose. Los movimientos eran estilizados como

los de un ballet y no parecían causar esfuerzo alguno. Sin embargo, a

los pocos segundos gotas de sudor comenzaron a aparecer sobre los

rostros y la respiración se hizo más pesada. Cada uno se movía con

precisión y los músculos se tensaban y flexionaban en difíciles ejercicios.

Una luz pálida y gris entraba por las altas ventanas, iluminando

los rostros de los combatientes y dándoles un aspecto fantasmal. En la

penumbra, las chispas que brotaban de las espadas resplandecían y se

apagaban.

Renkotsu arremetió y luego saltó hacia atrás. Miroku emitió un chillido teatral y se aferró el brazo.

-Tocado, y por un niñato con una estocada infantil. ¡Qué vergüenza, qué vergüenza!

-Me has dejado hacerlo deliberadamente, viejo libidinoso- lo acusó Renkotsu- porque esperabas que mademoiselle Chere te vendara con su servilleta.

-¡Herido en el brazo y en el corazón! ¿Cómo puedes pensar una cosa así?

-Porque te conozco. Además, se me había ocurrido a mí.

-Cachorro insolente. Estoy por levantar mi espada otra vez y castigarte.

-No puedes -declaró Renkotsu con satisfacción.- Yo he hecho brotar la primera sangre. Se acabó.

Pero los demás no habían acabado. Inuyasha y Jackotsu eran muy

iguales. Sus espadas se encontraban sin cesar. Repentinamente, Jackotsu

atacó. Inuyasha lo detuvo en quinta y contraatacó. Jackotsu retrocedió, pero

la espada de Inuyasha le rozó la mano. Jackotsu maldijo sin rencor y dejó

caer la espada.

Tan concentrada estaba Kagome en la herida de Renkotsu que no vio el

final de la contienda entre Sango y Sesshomaru, Por el rabillo del ojo captó

un revoloteo de hojas afiladas y luego Sango quedó de pie, mirando al

príncipe y cubriéndose el rostro con una mano. La herida era pequeña,

apenas un rasguño. Ni siquiera dejaría cicatriz, pero Sango estaba pálida

y se tambaleaba. Levantó los ojos oscuros Sesshomaru.

-Nunca haces nada sin una razón -dijo entrecortadamente-. ¿Por qué?

-Piensa -le recomendó él.

Con voz fría y sorprendida, ella respondió:

-Prefiero no hacerlo.

-Es tu derecho.

Los criados, que se habían reunido en la puerta para presenciar los

duelos, se esfumaron rápidamente. Rin entró en la habitación con

paso impetuoso y un revoloteo de faldas de seda rosada y plumas en su

sombrero de terciopelo del mismo color.

-¿Dónde, por favor, se encuentran los ladrones? Escuché el

alboroto no bien entré en la casa y he corrido hacia el sitio de combate.

¡No me digáis que ya los han expulsado!

No había ladrones -dijo Sesshomaru con sequedad

-¿No? ¿Bandidos, entonces, asaltantes, estranguladores, asesinos?

¡Vamos, alguien debe de haber causado esta carnicería! -Hablaba con

tono estridente, tratando de disimular su enfado bajo la ironía. Kagome

sospechó que se habría preocupado innecesariamente.

Con poco tino, Inuyasha explicó:

-Ha sido sólo una cura para el aburrimiento.

-¡Una cura casi permanente! Supongo que si uno de vosotros se

quejara de dolor de cabeza el resto se la cortaría!

-Te estás convirtiendo en una gruñona –dijo Sesshomaru, salvando a

su hombre del fuego-. Pocos hombres sienten preferencia por las

fierecillas. ¿Estás segura de que tu prusiano te sigue?

-¡Deja a Ginkotsu fuera de esto!

-Con todo gusto, pero sucede que debemos atribuir tu malhumor a

su llegada, o al hecho de que no ha aparecido.

-No soy la única que se ha puesto ácida. De haber sabido cómo te

afectaría la frustración, anoche no habría interrumpido la escena entre

tú y tu amorcito, y me habría ido en silencio.

-Ojalá lo hubieras hecho -respondió Sesshomaru, imperturbable-. O no hubieras venido.

-Si tu intención es hacerme sentir incómoda, lo logras admirablemente, pero no servirá de nada –declaró Rin con magnífico desdén-. ¡Aquí estoy y aquí me quedo!

Kagome no esperó a oír más. Recogió su costurero y evitando al

grupo, salió del salón. Le pareció que Sesshomaru la miró al marcharse, pero

él no hizo nada por detener su partida.

Las palabras del príncipe a su hermana parecían indicar que

lamentaba haber sido interrumpido la noche anterior. ¿Habría preferido

no tener la oportunidad de dejar enfriar el ardor del momento, de

pensar con la cabeza serena? Ella sí. Había estado tan cerca de

completar su tarea, sin ninguna dificultad. Qué extraño resultaba. Sabía

que tenía más alma de aventurera de lo que había imaginado, después

del incidente con Hojo Mulholland. De otro modo, jamás se habría

comportado como lo había hecho. No obstante, se sorprendió porque la

idea de entregarse al príncipe en ese momento no la había perturbado

en absoluto; le había parecido natural, casi inevitable. La sensación de

los brazos masculinos alrededor de su cuerpo, la ternura del beso de él,

el fuego que había sentido en la sangre, la habían escandalizado. Se

había resignado a la tarea de seducir a este hombre; no se había

imaginado que disfrutaría al hacerlo.

Por eso le parecía casi depravado haber experimentado tanta

desazón al no cumplir su objetivo. Trató de decirse que la emocionaba el

miedo, la sensación de que se le escapaba el tiempo, pero lo creyó a

medias. No importaba. Le quedaban once días. Tendría que

aprovecharlos.

Kagome no llevaba en su dormitorio más de unos minutos cuando

oyó unos golpecitos a la puerta. Era Rin. La muchacha morena vaciló

en el umbral, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Puedes decirme que me marche, si quieres, no te culparé. He

sido descortés contigo hace unos instantes, pero fue sin intención. Me temo que en nuestra familia hay una tendencia a hablar con demasiada

franqueza. A veces causa dificultades.

-Entra, por favor.

-Gracias. -Las faldas revolotearon cuando se volvió para cerrar la

puerta con cuidado.

-Esta mañana estuve pensando -dijo Kagome- que seguramente

desearás encargarte de la casa de tu hermano. -¿Es eso de lo que

querías hablarme?

-¡Cielos, no! No soy en absoluto doméstica-replicó Rin, desconcertada.

-No quiero usurpar tus privilegios, además de tus aposentos.

-Hazlo, por favor. Hazlo. Por lo que recuerdo de esta casa en mi

última visita, has realizado milagros de refinamiento. No se me ocurriría

intervenir.

-Entonces..., ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

La otra muchacha se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Sentí el impulso de venir, de decirte que no había sido

mi intención herirte. Me interesaba solamente perforar el orgullo inflado

de ese hermano mío. Está demasiado seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Siempre discutís? -Kagome la guió hasta el salón contiguo y la

invitó a sentarse en una silla. Rin se sentó, suspiró y luego se quitó

el sombrero y lo dejó en el suelo junto a ella.

-No siempre, pero con mucha frecuencia.

Kagome se había preguntado muchas veces cómo sería tener un

hermano o una hermana. Se había imaginado a ella misma jugando con

él o ella, mostrando un frente unido contra el mundo, no peleando.

Abrió la boca para decirlo, pero se dio cuenta a tiempo de que era un

tema peligroso para alguien que supuestamente no tenía memoria del

pasado.

-Sesshomaru por lo general logra pelear con todo el mundo excepto

con nuestra madre. Ella detesta que se levante la voz, de modo que

nunca se enfrasca en luchas verbales como el resto de nosotros. Pero si

pierde la paciencia, puede aniquilarte con una sola frase.

-Ya he notado la forma particular que tiene Sesshomaru de hablar y,hasta cierto punto, la tuya también - comentó Kagome con tono irónico.

Rin hizo una mueca.

-Una herencia de nuestro padre. Yo trato de dominarme; Sesshomaru

no se molesta en hacerlo. Tendrías que oírles cuando están juntos. O

mejor no. Cuando discuten, los presentes corren peligro de verse

disueltos por el ácido que brota de sus comentarios. Mamá siempre

quedaba atrapada entre los dos. Creo, aunque no estoy segura, que fue

por no causarle dolor con esos enfrentamientos, que Sesshomaru se marchóde Ruthenia.

Rin hablaba de Izazoy, reina de Ruthenia, la madrina de Kagome. Kagome decidió tratar de averiguar más sobre ella.

-¿Sesshomaru y su padre están distanciados, entonces?

-No diría eso. Son hombres profundos, así que es difícil adivinar lo

que sucede entre ellos. Podría haber sucedido sencillamente que mi

padre obligó a Sesshomaru a abandonar Ruthenia, porque pensó que era

mejor que mi hermano se abriera solo su camino en el mundo. Eso fue

lo que hizó él mismo cuando tenía su edad.

Kagome frunció el ceño.

-Parece difícil.

-Sí, pero es beneficioso. Sesshomaru ha sobrevivido muy bien, en verdad. El y su escolta atemorizan a la mitad de las cortes de Europa.

-¿Atemorizan?

-Se les llama El Cuerpo de la Muerte. ¿No lo sabías?

Kagome sacudió la cabeza. Sentía una extraña inquietud, aunque no sabía a qué se debía.

-¿Qué hacen?

-¿Qué hacen?

Luchan, o al menos, eso supongo. Siempre están donde hay

problemas. Recuerdo haber oído una vez que ayudaron a entrenar

unidades especiales de guardias para casas reales, algo así. Hoy los

asesinatos a los gobernantes son una gran amenaza. Todos deben

protegerse de la mejor manera posible.

-No comprendo por qué les temen, si ellos capacitan a otros para

proteger a los miembros de las cortes.

-Es la forma en que lo hacen; no sólo entrenan al cuerpo de

combate sino que se infiltran, recaban información, traban amistad con

todos los elementos políticos para averiguar dónde está la mayor

amenaza. Algunos dicen que en sus tácticas sería tan fácil para ellos

derrocar un gobierno como salvarlo; y en ocasiones, lo que han

descubierto ha hecho que Sesshomaru decidiera que la oposición estaría

mejor en el poder. Es un poco como dejar entrar el lobo por la puerta de

atrás para que no entren los buitres por la de delante, y de ahí el apodo.

-El Cuerpo de la Muerte-susurró Kagome y se estremeció.

La breve pausa fue interrumpida por unos golpecitos a la puerta.

Kagome levantó la vista rápidamente.

-Adelante.

Fue Sango la que entró.

-Lamento molestaros, mademoiselle, pero me preguntaba si…

Al ver a Rin, la mujer se detuvo de forma brusca y se puso rígida. Rin arqueó una ceja, pero se puso de pie de inmediato.

-No te preocupes por mí. Estaba a punto de marcharme.

-No, no, no te vayas -dijo Kagome. No había tenido tiempo de preguntar sobre Izazoy-. Quizá Sango quiera quedarse con nosotras. Podríamos pedir chocolate y tortas y conversar un poco.

-No tengo tiempo -declaró Sango con tono distante-. Sólo quería

preguntar si teníais algún ungüento que pudiera ponerme en la cara.

Miroku sugirió que podría evitar la mala cicatrización.

-Lamentablemente no tengo... -comenzó a decir Kagome.

-Yo sí -intervino Rin- y es de lo más efectivo. Si quieres venir conmigo, te lo buscaré.

-No podría permitir…

-Tonterías. Nosotras las mujeres debemos mantenemos unidas.

¡La idea de Sesshomaru de tocarte la cara! Podría perfectamente haberte

herido el brazo si hubiera querido. No hubiera pensado que podía ser

tan descuidado.

-No fue un descuido -dijo Sango con voz dura, como si las palabras hubieran brotado en contra de su voluntad.

-¿Estás diciendo que fue adrede?

-Fue una lección para mí, por acusar a mademoiselle Chere de vanidosa.

-No -susurró Kagome, poniéndose de pie-. No ha podido hacer eso.

-Vos no le conocéis.

Las palabras le recordaron a Kagome el hecho de que era nueva en el

grupo. También contenían una cierta amarga ironía que parecía dirigida

no sólo a Kagome, sino a sí misma.

-Si lo que dices es cierto, lo lamento.

-No hay razón para que lo lamentéis. No lo hizo por vos, sino por... por mi propio bien.

-Bien -dijo Rin con vivacidad al ver que Kagome no respondía-,cualquiera que haya sido la razón, debemos reparar los daños. Ven.

Las dos mujeres se marcharon. Kagome reanudó su costura, pero a

pesar de que la aguja se movía con rapidez, sus pensamientos estaban

en lo que Sango había dicho. ¿Sería cierto que Sesshomaru le había hecho

daño en la cara como reprimenda? y de ser así, ¿lo habría hecho como

Sango había dicho, para darle una lección por hablar de la vanidad de

otras mujeres sin tomar en cuenta la suya? ¿O lo habría hecho como

castigo por el bochorno que Sango le había hecho pasar a Kagome, por el

insulto que el príncipe pareció no haber tomado en cuenta en ese

momento? Le inquietaba pensar que un hombre pudiera actuar con

tanta sangre fría. y la idea de tener que intimar con un hombre así le

parecía aún más perturbadora.

El Cuerpo de la Muerte. ¿Qué clase de grupo era la escolta,

realmente, y qué clase de persona era el hombre que los mandaba?

Había creído a Sesshomaru un príncipe donjuanesco, apuesto, inteligente,

dotado para la música, pero de poca importancia. Cuanto más

averiguaba, menos parecía saber o comprender.

Se encontró con Sesshomaru en la galería cuando se dirigía a los

salones públicos, esa noche. El venía de sus aposentos y ella de los suyos. Se detuvo al verle e instintivamente buscó en el rostro de él

alguna señal de su estado de ánimo. El le ofreció su brazo. Kagome lo tomó

y caminó unos pasos junto a él antes de hablar.

-¿Puedo preguntaros algo?

El le dirigió una mirada cautelosa, pero asintió.

-¿Heristéis deliberadamente el rostro de Sango?

-¿Es eso lo que dice ella?

-Vos sabéis que sí.

El exhaló un suave sonido que pareció un suspiro.

-Sango es muy buen soldado. Tanta devoción tiene su utilidad,pero corre peligro de olvidar que es una mujer.

-No es sorprendente, pues casi nunca la tratan corno tal. Tendemos a vernos de la misma manera en que nos ven los demás.

-Cuando eso sucede, sería bueno que nos echáramos otra mirada.

-¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Queríais recordarle que ella es mujer y que también sufre de vanidad?

-Quería recordarle que existen otras cosas además de ser miembro de la escolta.

-De alguna manera siento que ella lo sabe.

-¿Piensas que es dulce y tierna de corazón? También me parecía

necesario evitar que me convirtiera en una figura romántica.

Actualmente está de moda que algunos hombres actúen como almas

incomprendidas, ansiosas y poéticas, pero yo no soy ninguna de esas

cosas. Soy un hombre con una tarea que cumplir y puedo cumplida

mejor sin ataduras. Más aún, en esta escuadra sólo hay sitio para

aquellos que anteponen el bien de todos al de uno en particular.

-¿Teméis que ponga en peligro a los demás a causa suya? ¿Pero

dónde está la amenaza? -Habría en las palabras de él una advertencia

para ella? ¿Le estaría diciendo en su forma peculiar que no tenía tiempo

para aventuras con ninguna mujer?

-Si lo supiéramos, podríamos neutralizarla para que dejara de ser una amenaza.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué era necesario que vos...?

-¿Que interfiriera? Sango es mi responsabilidad, al igual que el

resto de la escuadra y ahora tú. Cualquier cosa que le suceda a alguno

de vosotros será considerada mi culpa.

-¿Quién os acusaría?

-Yo mismo.

Su tono era irreversible. No podía discutirle, de modo que Kagome abandonó el tema.

-De todas formas, parece una lección dura para Sango.

-Ella lo comprende. Además, tiene a sus semejantes para

consolarse. No dudo que te compadeciste de su herida y sus temores.

-Rin lo hizo.

-La pequeña debe de haber madurado a mis espaldas si puede

descubrir compasión dentro de sí por alguien tan autosuficiente como

nuestra Sango.

-¿Qué tratabais de probar? ¿Que era demasiado dura o demasiado débil?

-Otra defensora. Ya me parecía. Mi intención era hacerle considerar la dirección en que avanza. Nada más.

Habían llegado a la antecámara que daba al salón público que precedía el comedor. Un criado abrió la puerta y ellos entraron.

En voz baja, Kagome dijo:

-En ese caso, sospecho que habéis logrado vuestro objetivo.

-Demasiado bien, quizá. ¿Cómo podré contener mi júbilo?

Ella le dirigió una mirada penetrante y descubrió que los ojos

ambarinos estaban clavados sobre su rostro. No había tiempo para más,

pues Rin había llegado con Sango, que vestía una blusa de seda

blanca con jabot de encaje, metida dentro de los pantalones del

uniforme.

¿Qué había querido decir Sesshomaru? ¿La expresión apesadumbrada

que ella había visto en su rostro por un instante se debería a que ella

desaprobaba su acción? ¿O sería por lo que él veía como una necesaria

distancia entre ellos? ¿O habría sido sólo porque había visto a Sango con

su blusa de seda y había lamentado la corrupción de un buen soldado?

Pero si el motivo era este último, ¿no había contribuido él con toda

deliberación a esa repentina femineidad? Las sinuosidades de los

pensamientos de él se le escapaban, así que Kagome se rindió con

exasperación.

Había planeado tratar una vez más de separar al príncipe de los

demás esa noche. Sin embargo, no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo.

Enseguida, después de la prolongada cena, el príncipe los sacó a todos

de la casa. El escritor Víctor Hugo ofrecía una reunión literaria en su

casa de la Place Royale, a poca distancia de allí. Había llegado una

tarjeta de invitación para Sesshomaru y los acompañantes que deseara

llevar. Disfrutarían de la estimulante presencia de algunos de los

mejores intelectos y mentes más liberales de Paris.

-¿Liberal? -se mofó Rin-. ¡Hugo es un libertino!

-La mojigatería, mi querida hermana, es una enfermedad que

ahoga el cuerpo y las energías de la mente. ¿Negarías la grandeza de un

hombre sólo porque paga los gastos de tres casas, todas a pocos metros

de distancia entre sí?

-Ningún hombre necesita dos amantes además de una mujer. Y es indecente que Hugo mantenga su colección tan cerca. ¿En qué piensan esas mujeres, viviendo así para la conveniencia de un hombre?

-No por nada se le apoda «Ego Ugo». Yo le considero sublime.

-Yo le considero ridículo.

-A los grandes hombres se les perdonan muchas cosas ridículas. Dumas y sus chalecos, por ejemplo.

-¡Entre otras cosas! Dicen que tiene una colección de animales,

entre ellos un buitre amaestrado llamado Jugurtha que vale quince mil

francos, y un batallón de amantes que cambia como la guardia del

palacio... ¡y que comparte con su hijo!

Sesshomaru no quiso seguir la discusión. Pasó la mano de Rin bajo

su brazo, la de Kagome bajo el otro y las llevó con él diciendo por encima

del hombro:

-En avant, mes enfants!


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

La reunión no era multitudinaria, pero sí bulliciosa. La gente se

arremolinaba en grupos discutiendo y gesticulando o se sentaba aquí y

allí y conversaba con expresiones de concentración. Madame Hugo

circulaba entre los invitados, haciendo presentaciones, dirigiendo a los

criados que servían vino, queso y tortas. Víctor Hugo presidía la reunión

desde un gran sillón cerca del fuego, dirigiéndose a un público de

hombres y mujeres sentados a sus pies sobre la alfombra.

El salón era largo y cómodo; las paredes estaban decoradas con

telas rojas con pinturas orientales. Los muebles eran oscuros, pesados y

tallados; abundaban el terciopelo rojo y los sillones otomanos, que eran

la última moda en decoración.

Kagome permaneció con Miroku y Inuyasha en un rincón. Se alegró de la

compañía de los dos hombres, que le señalaban tal o cual personaje. Se

sentía algo apabullada por la feroz intelectualidad de la concurrencia.

Todos parecían tan seguros de sí mismos y de sus ideas, tan dispuestos

a derribar la oposición. Nunca dejaban de comprender el sentido de una

palabra o de una frase abstracta. Las teorías y ramificaciones de

ideologías se arrojaban de un lado a otro como juguetes. Se

comentaban libros y obras teatrales de las que ella jamás había oído

hablar. Había muchas personas que con seguridad eran conocidas en

sus especialidades, pero ella no sabía quiénes eran.

-No os preocupéis mademoiselle -la reconfortó Miroku cuando ella

se lo comentó a él y a Inuyasha-. La mitad de la gente en este salón no

comprende nada de lo que la otra mitad dice, ¡pero todos fingen estar

interesadísimos! Así es el mundo.

Kagome reconoció a Alejandro Dumas, que llevaba otro de sus

execrables chalecos. Cerca de él estaba una mujer de unos cuarenta

años, con un vestido de lana negra con amplia falda plisada. Recordó

que se la habían mostrado por la calle cuando llegó a París y que

Sesshomaru había hablado de ella.

-¿No es esa madame Dudevant, quien firma sus libros como George Sand? -preguntó en voz baja.

Inuyasha se volvió para mirar y asintió.

-Esta noche está muy sobria. A veces da vida a las reuniones vistiéndose con pantalones.

-Eso no puede ser una novedad para vosotros - dijo Kagome-. Al fin y

al cabo, veis a Sango en pantalones todo el tiempo.

-Sango es... bueno, es Sango -dijo Inuyasha, encogiéndose de hombros.

Quizá Sesshomaru tuviera razón; quizá fuera tiempo de que Sango tomara conciencia de que era una mujer, pensó Kagome, pero Miroku le habló en ese momento, reclamando su atención.

-Madame Dudevant todavía está sufriendo su separación del

compositor Chopin, creo. Tuvieron una gran pelea por alguna cosa en

relación con el matrimonio de la hija de ella, y él se fue. Dicen que la separación será permanente.

-Tengo entendido que Chopin no está bien de salud -comentó Inuyasha.

-Enfermedad de los pulmones –respondió Miroku.- Culpa a madame

Dudevant por haberlo llevado con ella a Mallorca, donde la contrajo hace unos años.

-No me parece justo -dijo Kagome-. Ella no debe de haberlo obligado a ir.

-Ella posee la personalidad más fuerte. Le lleva seis o siete años.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?

-¡Mucho, como os daréis cuenta cuando la conozcáis! Por aquí. -El italiano la tomó de la mano y comenzó a abrirse paso entre la gente.

-¡No, esperad! -exclamó Kagome, pero él no le prestó atención. Un instante más tarde le presentaba a Aurore Dudevant.

-¿Cómo estáis querida? -La escritora se volvió con una sonrisa amable hacia su acompañante.-¿Me permitís presentaros a mi amigo Balzac?

El hombre junto a ella era de mediana edad, como casi todos los

que estaban en la reunión. Corpulento, con una cabeza grande sostenida

por un cuello grueso y hombros de toro, no era particularmente alto,

pero lo parecía. Tenía el rostro enrojecido, una nariz grande y cuadrada

y debajo de unos tupidos bigotes se veían, cuando sonreía, unos dientes

descoloridos.

-Un placer, monsieur. He leído vuestros libros.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cuáles? -Las palabras eran bruscas, casi ansiosas.

-El padre Goriot, por supuesto y algunos otros volúmenes de La Comedia Humana, aunque no todos. ¡Es un magnífico trabajo, pero tan extenso!

-Es tan glotón para el trabajo como para la comida, ¿no es así? -dijo madame Dudevant.

-Uno tiene que pagar a sus acreedores –respondió Honoré de Balzac sacudiendo la cabeza tristemente.- Los comerciantes tienen la incómoda costumbre de pretender que uno tenga el dinero acorde con sus deseos. No es posible.

-Tú y Dumas -dijo Aurore Dudevant con tono resignado-. El dinero os entra con la velocidad con que sale la tinta de la pluma y tendrán suerte si no se os entierra en la tumba de los desposeídos.

-Con Hugo a nuestro lado.

-Víctor tiene más suerte con sus mujeres. No sólo le copian los manuscritos y cartas como secretarias sin sueldo, sino que también le manejan el dinero.

-Dicen que su esposa es la que controla los gastos.

-Una personalidad fuerte, madame Adele.

-Al menos tiene sentido común suficiente como para no ser demasiado estricta.

-Sí. Ya no se queja de que no le presta atención. Quizás haya aprendido algo del asunto Praslin. Fue una lección para muchos.

Kagome, curiosa ante las miradas que intercambiaban los demás,interrumpió.

-¿El asunto Praslin?

Fue George Sand, madame Dudevant, quien se lo explicó. Unos

meses antes, a fines de agosto, el duque de Praslin había asesinado a su

mujer, clavándole un puñal y golpeándola con un candelabro, mientras

dormía en la casa de ambos en la calle del Faubourg Sto Honoré. Se

susurraba escandalosamente acerca de la causa. Corrían rumores de

que el duque estaba enamorado de la institutriz de sus hijos,

mademoiselle Deluzy; se decía que la duquesa abusaba de los niños

debido a que en su infancia había sido sometida por una institutriz

lesbiana. Algunos decían que el duque era un hombre frío y reservado

que había perdido la razón, mientras que otros declaraban que era un

hombre tranquilo, llevado a la locura por la dominación emocional y

sexual de la duquesa.

-Jamás olvidaré la gente agrupada afuera de la casa donde se

cometió el asesinato. Parecían no tener compasión alguna por la

duquesa muerta, ni rencor por el duque, quien, para ese entonces, se

había envenenado y se lo había llevado la policía. Su ira era contra el

gobierno. «¡Abajo con Luis Felipe!» Y «¡Muerte al rey!» gritaban sin

cesar. Fue como si hubiera comenzado el Terror otra vez.

Y podría ser así con toda facilidad -acotó Miroku.

-¿Quizá debiéramos rezar para que haya otro escándalo así, y el rey se convenza de que debe escuchar los gritos de reforma? -sugirió Balzac.

-¿O crearlo? -terció Aurore Dudevant.

La seriedad del grupo hizo que Kagome sintiera un escalofrío. Había

escuchado con cortesía todo lo que decían, aunque al cabo de los

primeros instantes recordó que su abuela le había hablado del caso

Praslin. Ahora, recordando el principio de la conversación, preguntó:

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver todo esto con monsieur Hugo?

-El se mostró tan fascinado por los detalles –respondió Balzacque la buena de su esposa comenzó a preocuparse. Temo que eso era lo que él quería lograr, aunque no puedo decirlo con seguridad. Es difícil saber qué porción del egoísmo de Hugo es una pose, y qué cantidad le es natural.

-Ego Ugo -murmuró Kagome con una sonrisa, echando una mirada

hacia donde Hugo hablaba con quienes estaban a sus pies, gesticulando

para dar más énfasis a sus palabras. Su mirada pasó después a la

puerta de entrada. Un hombre acababa de llegar y le entregaba el

sombrero y el bastón a una doncella. Era alto y moreno y tenía un

bigote fino y una barba angosta. Echó una mirada impaciente alrededor

del salón. La mirada de de Naraku se encontró con la de Kagome y él movió

la cabeza ligeramente, llamándola.

Kagome sintió que los nervios se le tensaban como cuerdas de violín.

El hecho de que de Naraku estuviera aquí significaba que todos sus

movimientos eran cuidadosamente observados. ¿Sabría él que ella no

había hecho lo que tenía que hacer? ¿Qué le diría?

Iba a ser difícil abandonar el grupo con que estaba, pero no había alternativa.

-Disculpadme -dijo a la primera oportunidad-, creo que la princesa Rin me llama.

Atravesó la habitación, deteniéndose para hablar con la princesa,

intercambiando un comentario alegre sobre la reunión antes de abrirse

camino hasta donde estaba Naraku. El había elegido un rincón

semioculto por una gran planta en una maceta y una armadura antigua. Kagpme mantuvo la sonrisa social en sus labios, pero habló sin rodeos.

-¿Qué queréis?

-Estáis encantadora. Ese vendedor tenía razón. Los colores vivos os sientan bien.

-Habéis venido aquí para hacerme cumplidos.

-No, pero comienzo a preguntarme si no fui un estúpido al no daros instrucciones personales respecto de cómo obtener la… cooperación de un hombre.

-El príncipe es muy astuto. Será mejor que no nos vea hablando demasiado, pues se supone que no recuerdo a ningún amigo. Os lo repito, ¿qué queréis?

El la miró largamente y luego asintió de forma brusca.

-La vizcondesa Beausire tendrá el honor de contar con la presencia

del rey en su baile. Luis Felipe llegará exactamente a las diez de la

noche. Vos os encargaréis no solamente de que el príncipe esté presente

en la fiesta, sino de que se halle cerca de la entrada por la que pasarán

el rey y sus invitados a esa hora. ¿Comprendéis?

-¿Cerca de la entrada? ¿Dónde? No sé nada sobre la casa ni sus salones.

-No tiene importancia. Aseguraos solamente de que él esté cerca de la entrada principal a las diez.

-Diez. Entrada principal. ¿Cómo está mi abuela?

-Bastante bien, por ahora.

Naraku inclinó la cabeza y se alejó. Kagome tardó un instante en comprender que su partida se debía a que Sesshomaru se acercaba. Sonreía, pero ella no se dejó engañar.

-¿Acaso te he descuidado, que encuentras necesario merodear por entre las plantas y hablar con desconocidos?

Kagome levantó el mentón.

-¿Merodear?

-¿Debería haber dicho ocultarte?

-No sabía que hubiera algo clandestino en el hecho de hablar con un caballero en una reunión literaria como ésta. podríais habérmelo dicho.

-Podría, si lo hubiera creído necesario.

-¿Qué queriais que hiciese? ¿Que permaneciera junto a vos? Pero tenía la impresión de que no hace mucho me advertisteis que no lo hiciera.

El entornó los párpados.

-¿Y te molestó?

Tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que era una imprudencia cruzar palabras con él. Realmente le había molestado que él olvidara su deseo con tanta facilidad, que rechazara sus avances de forma tan sutil. ¿Pero acaso no era mejor, por ahora, admitir eso que verse presionada para responder sobre Naraku?

Kagome bajó la mirada.

-A ninguna mujer le gusta pensar que ha sido obvia.

-¿De verdad?

La expresión divertida en los ojos de él perturbó a Kagome. Era como si estuviera recordando algo agradable.

-Pienso que a un hombre tampoco le gustaría.

-Dependería del hombre... y de la mujer. –Sesshomaru levantó la mano y abrió el visor de la armadura y luego lo dejó caer nuevamente. De pronto Kagome tuvo la sensación de que él estaba incómodo, de que deseaba no haber dicho esas palabras. Eso sólo podría significar que se arrepentía de haber hablado. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo, a menos que las palabras fueran más ciertas de lo que él deseara? Antes que pudiera

explorar la idea, él se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Has conocido a Lamartine? Tiene la cara de un aristócrata y el alma de un carnicero. Un poeta convertido en político: son los más peligrosos.

Lamartine era de aspecto aristocrático, como Sesshomaru había dicho.

Tenía un porte erguido, cuerpo delgado y un rostro inteligente

enmarcado por pelo castaño con hebras grises en las sienes. Era

ingenioso y amable al hablar, descubrió Kagome. Fue un alivio conversar

con él tras la tensión de sus anteriores intercambios con Naraku y

Sesshomaru, y los comentarios irónicos y escandalosos de las otras personas

que le habían sido presentadas esa noche.

Sesshomaru quedó atrapado por una mujer con un exótico vestido de

seda con lunares negros. Escuchaba a medias lo que ella le decía, sin

embargo, Su mirada estaba fija en la mujer vestida de azula a la que

llamaba Chere. Las mejillas de ella estaban perdiendo el intenso rubor y

su sonrisa ahora era franca y natural, sin sombras de temor o culpa. Le

causaba un extraño dolor en el pecho verla así; siempre que estaba con

él parecía a la defensiva, en guardia. Ella le intrigaba cada día más, no

sólo por el enigma que representaba, sino por algo que él presentía en

su interior.

Estaba casi decidido a permitir que siguiera siendo un misterio, a

esperar que recordara el pasado o le confiara el secreto que guardaba.

Hasta se le había ocurrido una o dos veces la idea de que quizá fuera

mejor que no hiciera ninguna de las dos cosas. La recuperación de la

memoria significaría que debería marcharse y regresar adonde

pertenecía. Si, por otra parte, ella guardaba un secreto, podía ser que

se hubiera acercado a él por un motivo que quizá fuera mejor no

conocer.

Pero tenía que averiguarlo, sin embargo. Había demasiadas cosas

en juego como para ceder a ese impulso caprichoso de hospedar bajo su

techo a una mujer que podía traicionarle.

Kohaku le había señalado a Naraku, le había identificado como el hombre que había hablado con Chére en la tienda de telas. Parecía algo más que una coincidencia que hoy también hubiera vuelto a hablarle. Naraku era conocido, no sólo como funcionario del ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores sino como un hombre de la calle, un individuo devastador entre las costureritas conocidas como grisettes. Una investigación sobre sus actividades más recientes bien podría aportar algún resultado. Si eso era lo que él, Sesshomaru, deseaba.

Miró hacia donde estaba Kohaku. El gitano movió la cabeza hacia la

puerta, indicando que de Naraku había abandonado el salón. Sesshomaru

asintió con expresión torva. _Kohaku_, silencioso como una sombra, salió en

persecución del francés.

Era tarde cuando la fiesta terminó. Al salir a la Place Royale,

descubrieron que nevaba. Los copos caían con persistencia, tapando los

adoquines y formando aureolas suaves y doradas alrededor de los

faroles de gas de la calle. De tanto en tanto una ráfaga de viento los

arremolinaba, haciéndolos bailar y apilarse contra la acera o los troncos

de los árboles desnudos de la plaza.

-¡Qué hermoso! -exclamó Kagome, extendiendo las manos para

atrapar los copos cristalinos. En la zona más baja de Luisiana donde

vivía, nevaba una vez cada cinco años, aproximadamente, y nunca más

que unos pocos copos que se derretían antes de tocar el suelo.

Miroku resopló, tiritando dentro de la chaqueta del uniforme.

-¿Hermoso? ¡Bah!

-Tened cuidado de no resbalar sobre las piedras dijo Jakotsu, tomando el brazo de Kagome y rodeándole rápidamente la cintura con el suyo para sostenerla.

Rin miró a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde está Kohaku?

-Fue a ocuparse de un encargo mío -respondió Sesshomaru con voz helada.

Jakotsu se inclinó para recoger un puñado de nieve y le dio forma de bola con las manos enguantadas. Miró a su alrededor con un brillo en los ojos. Su mirada se topó con la del príncipe. Dejó caer la nieve y se limpió los guantes con fingida indiferencia.

-Uy, uy, uy -masculló Renkotsu junto a Kagome Miró a Sesshomaru y algo que vio en los ojos del príncipe le hizo quitar su brazo de alrededor de Kagome.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la Casa de Ruthenia.

¿Se habría sentido celoso? Esa era la pregunta que atormentaba a

Kagome mientras permitía que Lila le quitara el vestido y la ayudara a

prepararse para dormir. Pensó en el momento en que él se le había

acercado después de la conversación con Naraku, y repasó cada

detalle de lo que Sesshomaru había dicho y de sus expresiones. Luego hizo lo

mismo con el incidente de la Place Royale y hasta llegó a recordar el día

que él la había descubierto en brazos de la escolta, mientras practicaban

acrobacia. ¿Sería posible que él la deseara realmente, pero que se

resistiera a la atracción? ¿Sería por esa resistencia por lo que había

estado de mal humor esa noche?

No estaba convencida. Podía ser que existiera una leve atracción,

un deseo pasajero, pero tenía la sensación que la razón por la que él no

sucumbía a sus encantos era otra. Podía hablar de no querer causarle

dolor y de no tener tiempo para mujeres, pero ella estaba segura de que

el motivo era más profundo. El se mostraba cauteloso, alerta. Esa era la

verdad.

Lila extendió el camisón de fina batista y Kagome levantó los brazos

para que la doncella se lo deslizara sobre la cabeza. La muchacha le

soltó el pelo y le alcanzó un cepillo, luego se dispuso a abrir la cama.

Kagome se pasó el cepillo por el cabello, mirando a la doncella sin verla

realmente.

Durante el episodio con Dennis, ella creyó que había sido su

presencia física, el contacto con su cuerpo lo que le había hecho perder

el control. Tampoco Sesshomaru, cuando la había tenido en sus brazos, se

había detenido a pensar en los problemas inherentes al hecho de

hacerle el amor hasta que la llegada de su hermana los había

interrumpido. Si Rin no hubiera llegado, la seducción habría sido

llevada a cabo. Sería ya la amante del príncipe y no tendría que

atormentarse con estas dudas.

Por poco que deseara ser la compañera del príncipe, por poco que

deseara involucrarlo en un romance, quería desesperadamente acabar

con esta espera, con este temor. A decir verdad, se sentiría aliviada

cuando estuviera instalada en su cama.

Kagome se detuvo con el cepillo en el aire. ¿Y si sencillamente se

reunía con él mientras dormía? ¿Lograría con su presencia, con su

cuerpo cálido y femenino, derribar las reservas de él nuevamente?

El corazón le dio un vuelco ante la idea. Las manos comenzaron a

temblarle, y se vio obligada a dejar el cepillo. ¿Se atrevería? ¿Podría

correr el riesgo, después de la forma en que él había tratado a Sango,

después de su mal humor de esta noche?

-¿Sucede algo, mademoiselle?

-No, nada, Lila -respondió, obligándose a sonreír-. Puedes irte.

La puerta se cerró detrás de la doncella. Kagome esperó hasta que los pasos no se oyeran más y luego, levantándose la falda del camisón y sin darse tiempo para pensarlo o arrepentirse, salió de su dormitorio.

Sintió bajo sus pies descalzos el suelo frío de las habitaciones

vacías que llevaban al ala de Sesshomaru. Atravesó el centro de la casa y

llegó a una pequeña antecámara que conducía a los aposentos del

príncipe, los cuales rodeaban el patio este. A la izquierda había una

puerta que llevaba a los dormitorios de la escolta. Enfrente, el salón

personal del príncipe y más allá, su dormitorio y el vestidor. Del otro

lado había un despacho y los dormitorios de los reyes. Kagome vaciló un

instante para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera de guardia. Luego giró

el pesado picaporte de bronce y abrió la puerta. Estaba en el salón

privado de Sesshomaru.

La oscuridad era total. Tendría que moverse con cuidado. Esquivó

una mesa, un sofá, una silla y un banquillo. Recordaba la colocación del

dormitorio por sus largos recorridos de exploración y, al cabo de unos

instantes, sus dedos se encontraron con el picaporte. Abrió lentamente

y entró.

En el dormitorio no se oía un solo ruido; ni un suave ronquido ni la

respiración regular y susurrante de una persona que duerme. ¿Dormiría

tan silenciosamente o no estaría en la habitación? Quizás estuviera

trabajando en el despacho contiguo. Pero no se veía ninguna luz.

Al igual que la suya, la cama del príncipe estaba sobre una

plataforma. La cabecera se elevaba hacia el techo formando una corona

con el escudo de armas de Ruthenia. De ella colgaban cortinas de seda

que se ataban a cada lado. Tendría que tener cuidado de no moverlas,

pues el remolino de aire podría despertar a un hombre alerta como Sesshomaru.

La punta de su pie tocó la plataforma. Kagome subió sin sonido alguno. Se acercó, rozando las sábanas con el camisón. Localizó las cortinas y luego se inclinó hacia delante con la mano extendida.

Una mano de hierro le aferró la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia

adelante. Kagome perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre la cama, emitiendo una

exclamación de temor. Un peso descendió sobre ella, clavándose sobre

su pecho inmovilizándola por completo. Un muslo firme le trabó las

rodillas. Su otra muñeca quedó capturada firmemente sobre su cabeza.-Perfumada y flexible, más suave que un sueño sobre el paraíso.¿Has venido a llevarme allí o solamente a despacharme?

-¿Qué... creeis vos? -dijo Kagome, jadeando por la presión sobre su pecho.,

El peso desapareció y sus manos quedaron libres.

-¿Me atreveré a adivinar?

Kagome respiró hondo, tragando con fuerza para aliviar el nudo de miedo en su estómago. Sentía una necesidad histérica de reír. Ahora sí estaba realmente en su cama.

-Podríais... registrarme para ver si llevo armas…

El se mantuvo tenso y rígido.

-Una proposición interesante –asintió.

El calor vibrante de su cuerpo contra el de Kagome contradecía el tono suave de sus palabras. La rigidez de Sesshomaru hablaba de autocontrol dominado por una voluntad de hierro, que pasaba por alto la incomodidad. Juntando todo su valor, Kagome extendió la mano y rozó el pecho de él con los dedos. Los músculos eran nudos firmes bajo la mata de vello. Agradecida por la oscuridad que ocultaba el rubor de sus mejillas, Kagome dejó correr los dedos hacia abajo por la superficie plana del vientre de Sesshomaru, siguiendo la línea descendente de vello.

El contuvo el aliento y retiró la mano de Kagome con un movimiento brusco. Luego tomó el rostro de ella en una mano y le cubrió la boca con la suya. Dirigido por la furia y el deseo contenido, el beso fue violento, una invasión hiriente e implacable. Sus labios se apoderaron de la dulzura de los de Kagome.

Ella sintió el corazón estallándole en el pecho. La sangre le retumbaba en los oídos y corría como un torrente por sus venas. Emitió un sonido leve que pudo ser de angustia, de furia o de placer.

El se apartó bruscamente e inspiró hondo.

-No eres ninguna mujerzuela ni tampoco una ramera, ni dispensas placer clandestino, dulce Chere.¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿No... no me... deseáis? -Se sentía como una prostituta y comprendió con angustiosa claridad que eso era lo que él había querido.

-¿Desearte? ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?

Kagome se sintió herida por la serena frialdad de sus palabras.

-Sólo... sólo quería estar cerca de vos ¿Acaso está mal?

El se apartó y se deslizó un lado de la cama. Kagome vio la llamaradanamarilla de una cerilla de azufre y sintió su olor acre. Sesshomaru encendió la vela que estaba junto a la cama en un candelabro de plata, y luego apagó la cerilla.

La luz de la vela tembló, iluminando suavemente a Kagome, que estaba apoyada sobre un codo. Sesshomaru sintió algo dentro de sí que no tenía nada que ver con su deseo insatisfecho. Qué altiva se la veía con la barbilla levantada y el cuello de encaje realzando su rostro Sin embargo, había algo defensivo y humillado en sus ojos. El se sintió avergonzado por ser el causante de esa expresión. Alejó la idea con un rápido movimiento de cabeza.

-La pregunta es -dijo con suavidad-, ¿acaso está bien?

-Nunca os hubiera tomado por un puritano.-Kagome no podía apartar la vista del magnífico cuerpo desnudo.

Tenía la boca enrojecida e hinchada por el beso de él.

Ni tampoco por un tonto, espero.

No, no era un tonto. Kagome sintió que se ahogaba en una situación que se le escapaba de las manos. Un escalofrío la sacudió, luego otro y otro. Sólo el recuerdo de la abuela Kaede -tan frágil y sin embargo con tanta alegría de vivir- y del paso inexorable del tiempo que le habían dado, le permitieron seguir.

-Habéis dejado que Jaken crea que soy vuestra amante y ahora todos lo suponen, aun la escolta, a veces. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-La diferencia es que yo sé que no lo eres y tú también lo sabes.- Quizá fuera realmente un tonto. Las razones que le parecían tan lógicas durante el día dejaban de serlo aquí a la luz de una vela. Jamás habían penetrado su guardia contra la traición, y era poco probable que sucediera ahora. Si a ella no le importaba nada su honor, ¿por qué tendría que importarle a él? Y, sin embargo, era esa negligencia combinada con la obvia falta de experiencia de ella lo que le preocupaba

más que la posibilidad de estar albergando a una traidora.

-Pero podría serlo, con mucha facilidad. –Hablaba en voz baja, con una nota de súplica. Extendió la mano.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y tomó esos dedos temblorosos.

¿Una amante de hielo, seductora y temerosa, afectuosa y distante? ¿Cómo podré resistirme?

Le soltó la mano y pasó los brazos debajo de su cuerpo, levantándola y sosteniéndola contra su pecho. Se volvió y salió del dormitorio, atravesó el salón privado y pasó a la antecámara. Había luz allí, pues Inuyasha, vestido sólo con los pantalones del uniforme, estaba de pie en la puerta que daba a las habitaciones de la escolta. Jaken, con el rostro arrugado por la edad y el cansancio, estaba junto a Inuyasha. Era evidente que habían oído algo de la discusión, lo suficiente como para despertarse.

Kagome cerró los ojos, deseando poder desaparecer. Sentía el ardor de lágrimas de desesperación detrás de los párpados y en la nariz. Por un instante fugaz había creído que Sesshomaru iba a abrazada, darle calor en su cama. Pero esa esperanza se desvaneció. Supo, mientras avanzaban por el corredor hacia el otro ala de la casa, que la llevaba de regreso a su habitación.

-Puedo caminar -dijo con voz ahogada.

El no respondió.

El camino era largo. Kagome lentamente fue tomando conciencia de

la fuerza de los brazos de él, del latir rítmico de su corazón. La piel le

quemaba por el contacto con la de Sesshomaru a través de la fina tela del

camisón. Segura. Se sentía segura. Pero también intolerablemente

consciente de él como hombre. Un príncipe. Sesshomaru de Ruthenia.

Estaban tan cerca. Sintió el impulso de volverse, deslizar los brazos

alrededor del cuello de él y apretarse contra su cuerpo. Quería que él la

notara, que reaccionara ante ella como mujer y eso no tenía nada que ver con las instrucciones que había recibido.

A medida que desaparecía la idea del contacto físico con él, la reemplazaba una extraña angustia a la que siguió el rencor. Qué hombre arrogante y despótico; su fingida preocupación era un insulto. ¿Cómo se atrevía a rechazarla y con tan poco esfuerzo? Le gustaría hacerle arrepentirse; lo haría aunque sólo fuera para calmar su vanidad herida. ¿Pero cómo podría hacerlo? Parecía invulnerable. Sesshomaru entró en la habitación de Kagome e, iluminado por la luz de un candelabro sobre la mesa, se dirigió a la cama. La dejó sobre ella y retrocedió.

Rápidamente, Kagome se arrodilló y le tomó de los hombros. Los

sintió tibios y firmes bajo sus manos y, debido a la sorpresa, no ofrecían

resistencia. Se topó con la mirada ambarina de él por un instante; y sus

propios ojos estaban serenos, desafiantes. Entonces acercó sus labios a

los de él, rozando la superficie suave, bien delineada, probando con la

punta de la lengua las comisuras, la línea sensible donde se unían. El se

inclinó hacia ella y sus labios se abrieron con calidez. Embriagada por el triunfo y algo más que no quería reconocer, entrecruzó los brazos detrás

del cuello de Sesshomaru y le besó con más intensidad.

¿Algo intencional la hizo apartarse o dudó de su propia temeridad?

¿Fue algún pequeño movimiento de él lo que la turbó o su propia

creciente necesidad de estar más cerca? No podía decirlo, pero le soltó y se apartó.

-Buenas noches -murmuró.

El la contempló, el rostro inescrutable. Luego, volviéndose con la

agilidad y el control de la fuerza sin límites, salió de la habitación.

Kagome se dejó caer sobre la cama y se cubrió la cara con las manos,

apoyando la frente sobre las rodillas. ¿Qué haría? Tenía que hacer frente

a la idea de que quizá no pudiera llegar a cumplir su misión. ¿Qué le

sucedería a su abuela si no lograba llegar a ser la amante del príncipe?

¿Qué haría Naraku?

Las preguntas la atormentaban, pero había una que le taladraba la

mente. ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse con Sesshomaru por la mañana?

Se sentía herida y vencida, agotada, como si hubiera tomado

parte en una lucha desesperada. Le dolía el pecho, le ardían los labios y

el orgullo. Deseaba vengarse y dormir con igual fervor; cualquier cosa

con tal de liberarse de la humillación que sentía. Y, sin embargo,

también experimentaba un cierto alivio. Considerando la actitud de

Sesshomaru con sus hombres cuando hacían algo que le molestaba, sabía

que había sido afortunada de salir ilesa del encuentro. Además había

evitado la entrega final. En realidad, era lógico que sintiera alivio.

El autocontrol del príncipe era una revelación para ella. De alguna

manera había pensado, debido a su experiencia con Hojo, que los

hombres carecían de ese poder de negarse hasta el final, que estaban a

merced de sus deseos. Sesshomaru la había deseado. No lo había admitido,

pero había sido evidente. Sin embargo, se había contenido. Fuera cual

fuese la razón, se había apartado de esa fácil posesión, la había sacado

de su cama, de su aposento, de su cercanía. A pesar de la sumisión de

ella, de sus caricias, de sus súplicas, había tenido el control suficiente

como para negarse.

Kagome se incorporó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Sorprendida,

reflexionó sobre la conducta de Sesshomaru, pensando en aquella otra

ocasión en que había estado a solas con un-hombre. Poco a poco, se le

hizo evidente que a Hojo Mulholland, esa noche en la glorieta, le había

faltado autocontrol. Se había contenido tan poco como un niño en una

tienda de golosinas. De forma accidental se había encontrado

oportunidad de satisfacer sus deseos y la había tomado con ambas

manos. No había pensado en ella, ni en su situación, ni en su ahogo;

solo había querido aplacar sus apetitos a costa de ella. Había tenido

razón en enfurecerse, en no querer casarse con él. y él lo sabía. Su

muerte no cambiaba en nada las cosas.

De pronto se sintió como si una gran oscuridad hubiera

desaparecido de su mente. Ella no tenía la culpa. Hojo Mulholland no

había muerto por su culpa. No era una seductora que le había tentado

más allá de su poder de resistencia, causándole la degradación que le

había hecho buscar la muerte. La debilidad había sido de él, al igual que

la elección de retirarse, o violentar la castidad de Kagome con sus caricias.

¿Por qué había creído ella lo contrario? ¿Habría sido por la

insistencia de su padre y de Hojo para que se casara con él, como si

fuera un castigo por algún pecado? ¿Habría sido por remordimiento o

por la actitud de la sociedad, que esperaba que ella se culpara? ¿O sería

por las enseñanzas religiosas de la infancia, en las que la culpa de la

falta de voluntad de Adán había recaído sobre Eva?

Cualquiera que fuera la razón, sólo un príncipe balcánico le había

mostrado su error. Por ese motivo, al menos, debía sentirse agradecida.

Sería mucho más fácil hacerlo si no tuviera que volver a ver a Sesshomaru.

La mañana trajo al prusiano de Rin. Eran cerca de las once

cuando Jaken, muy correcto con su librea, que no difería demasiado del

uniforme de la escolta, encontró a Kagome en su sala repasando el menú

del día con la cocinera. Le hizo una rígida reverencia y le presentó una

tarjeta sobre una bandeja de plata.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó ella, levantando la tarjeta y mirándola con sorpresa. El nombre impreso, así como la larga lista de títulos nobiliarios, nada significaban para ella.

-Es el príncipe real, señorita.

-Con seguridad no es a mí a quien quiere ver. Debes llevarle esto al príncipe Sesshomaru.

-El príncipe está encerrado con Kohaku desde hace media hora. Dio órdenes de que no se le molestara.

-Entonces el príncipe real deberá esperar.

-El prusiano parece impaciente.

-Prusiano... ¡ah! -Kagome miró la tarjeta con el ceño fruncido, luego levantó la vista. -Quizá será mejor que informes a la princesa Rin de su llegada.

-La princesa todavía no ha salido de sus aposentos.

-¿Sin duda él aguardará a que ella se levante y le vea?

Jaken vaciló, con expresión preocupada.

-No está acostumbrado a esperar. Es capaz de ir en busca de la princesa Rin, y si lo hace…

-Sí, me lo imagino -dijo Kagome de prisa. Rin no se alegraría y no dejaría de hacerlo notar a toda la casa. Una crisis doméstica de esa magnitud debía ser evitada a cualquier costa.

-Muy bien. Estaré allí en un momento

Cuando entró en el salón unos instantes más tarde, encontró al prusiano de pie junto a las ventanas, contemplando el patio cubierto de nieve. Se volvió al verla avanzar hacia él y juntó los talones, haciendo una reverencia.

-Mademoiselle, os pido disculpas por distraeros de ocupaciones.

-No se preocupe. -Kagome saludó, luego le indicó que se sentara frente a ella en un sofá. Era alto y fuerte, aunque su tórax era redondo como un barril. Tendría unos treinta y siete años y un estúpido bigote rubio que contrastaba con su cabeza afeitada.

-¿Os han traído algún refrigerio? Bien. ¿En qué puedo serviros?

El carraspeó.

-Es un asunto de cierta delicadeza.

Al ver que él no continuaba, Kagome trató de ayudarle diciendo:

-¿Concierne a la princesa Rin?

-En realidad, sí. Una criatura fabulosa. Tengo el permiso de su padre para cortejarla.

-¿Sí? -Detrás de sus modales rudos, era un hombre correcto, si bien algo calculador.

-Ella es joven y frívola y no sabe lo que quiere.

Kagome, que comenzaba a sentirse como una tía solterona, pensó para sus adentros que la descripción no coincidía en absoluto con la Rin que había conocido. No dijo nada, sino que asintió para que él continuara hablando.

-En resumen, ella ha huido de mí. ¿Está aquí?

-¿Jaken no os lo ha dicho? Ha venido a visitar a su hermano, sí.

-Ah, ésas son buenas noticias. ¿Puedo verla?

-Anticipándose a vuestros deseos, Jaken ha ido a ver si está en casa.

-¡Debo verla!

Su vehemencia era algo alarmante, pues las venas de su rostro y cuello parecían a punto de estallar.

-¿Hace mucho que conoceis a Rin? –preguntó Kagome, tratando de distraerle. ¿Dónde estaría la muchacha, o Sesshomaru? Cualquiera. No podía creer que algún miembro de la escolta no hubiera asomado la cabeza, deseoso de conocer al prusiano calvo. ¿Estarían ellos también con Sesshomaru?

-Nos conocimos en Ruthenia, en el palacio. Han pasado dos meses desde aquel día.

Desde el patio de entrada, debajo de las ventanas, se oyó el ruido

del aldabón de la puerta. En algún lugar ladraba Jako y le hacía eco

el ladrido agudo del pequinés de Rin. Quizá no faltara mucho para que vinieran a rescatarla.

-¿No es ésa la perrita de Rin? Sin duda también está aquí, pues ella no va a ningún lado sin el animal.

-Esto es París, Alteza. No siempre es conveniente llevar un perro.

-¿Dónde estaba Jaken? ¿No podía venir para decirle, al menos, si Rin pensaba atender a su visitante o negar su presencia? Buscando desesperadamente un tema de conversación para distraerle, dijo:

-Espero que la nieve no haya sido un inconveniente para vuestro viaje.

-En absoluto. No me sorprendió que dejara de nevar antes de la madrugada. He viajado toda la noche sin detenerme.

En ese momento, una doncella abrió la puerta.

-Los señores Dumas, padre e hijo.

Antes de que los nuevos invitados pudieran entrar, Jako, con

la lengua fuera, entró al galope en el salón, seguido por Sophie, que

arrastraba una correa con piedras preciosas. Dieron la vuelta al sofá y

luego, al descubrir al príncipe real, se pusieron a ladrar. Alejandro

Dumas padre avanzó, indiferente al ruido. Detrás de él venía un joven

con pelo castaño ondulado y ojos azules engarzados en un rostro

melancólico.

Dumas gritó:

-Mademoiselle Incógnita, os deseo buenos días! Aquí he traído a mi hijo que deseaba conocer a una joven tan fascinante como vos.

Espero que no os moleste.

Kagome presentó el príncipe real a Dumas padre, aunque creyó que ninguno de los dos oyó el nombre del otro por encima de los ladridos delos perros. En medio del alboroto, Miroku y Rinkotsu aparecieron en la puerta y se pusieron a perseguir a los perros. Alejandro Dumas padre, encantado con la escena, se sentó junto a Kagome y tomó su mano.

Enloquecida, Kagome le sonrió y luego apartó la vista, al tiempo que gritaba:

-¡Cuidado con ese florero! -Un fino ejemplar de porcelana se

balanceaba sobre una mesita. El pequinés corría por entre las piernas

del joven Dumas, que se inclinó para tratar de atrapar la correa.

Simultáneamente, el príncipe real hizo lo mismo. Las cabezas de los dos

hombres chocaron con un ruido que se oyó en toda la habitación. El

joven Dumas tropezó hacia atrás y pisó a Sophie. La perro chilló. Dumas

se movió y pisó la correa en el momento en que el prusiano tiraba de

ella. Dumas cayó de rodillas frente a Kagome. Jako perseguido por

Miroku y Renkotsu, dio un alto y aterrizó sobre la espalda del joven Dumas.

Este cayó hacia adelante, hundiendo el rostro en la falda de Kagome. De

inmediato Jako saltó hacia la muchacha, tratando de lamerle la cara.

Kagome, ahogada por la risa contenida, trató de quitarse el perro de encima, mientras que Dumas padre, el príncipe real y Miroku intentaban ayudarla.

Fue entonces cuando Sesshomaru habló desde la puerta, con voz cargada de desdén.

-Una encantadora jarana, si bien algo vulgar. ¿Está permitido unirse?

Gracias por su apoyo :)


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Fue un día de visitas, de mucho entrar y salir. Rin , que llegó

detrás de su hermano, se mostró sonriente y amable con Arvin, príncipe

real de Prusia. El aparente placer de Rin al verle le aturdió tanto

que, antes de que él se diera cuenta, Rin se lo llevó de paseo para

que viera París bajo la nieve. Los Dumas se marcharon antes del

almuerzo, pero, presionados por el príncipe, prometieron volver a cenar

esa noche. No bien la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, se abrió otra vez

para dar paso a un miembro de la Academia, un político de ideas

republicanas y una anciana condesa escandalosa que era legitimista

hasta la muerte. El trío se quedó a almorzar y en ningún momento

dejaron de discutir acaloradamente. Durante la tarde, varias damas y

caballeros de la corte de Luis Felipe pasaron de visita, quejándose de

aburrimiento. Junto con el trío anterior, se sentaron a jugar a los naipes.

Más tarde llegaron Théophile Gautier, un periodista que también

era poeta, y Prosper Mérimée, quien, según explicó Sesshomaru, había sido

nombrado inspector de monumentos en una de las decisiones más

importantes de la Monarquía de Julio.

Prosper Mérimée se inclinó para agradecer el cumplido, pero uno

de los miembros de la Corte protestó.

-Habla como si no fuera a escuchar hablar más de Luis Felipe. El

hombre no ha muerto todavía.

-Muy cierto -dijo Sesshomaru, tomando su copa de coñac y

contemplando el licor-. Mil perdones.

Kagome levantó la vista desde donde estaba jugando a los naipes.

Por su mente cruzaron las instrucciones que había recibido de Naraku:

tendría que asegurarse de que Sesshomaru estuviera cerca del rey. Donde

estuviera Sesshomaru, también estaría la escolta. ¿Tendría esto algo que ver

con el hecho de que estos hombres eran conocidos como Cuerpo de la

Muerte? ¿podría existir algún plan para asesinar al rey? Pero si existía, y

Sesshomaru estaba involucrado, ¿por qué era necesario que ella se

asegurara de que estuviera en el lugar indicado? ¿Y por qué tenía que

participar un hombre con un cargo en un ministerio del gobierno de Luis

Felipe? No tenía sentido. Y, sin embargo, había un motivo. Tenía que

haberlo, pues de otro modo ella no estaría allí, en la casa de Ruthenia.

Con el transcurrir de las horas, Kagome notó que el humor del

príncipe empeoraba. El látigo sereno de su voz al discutir, el brillo de su

lógica al aniquilar a los oponentes, el tono suave que usaba para alentar

a aquellos que decían tonterías a que se explayaran en ellas eran

señales que no podían pasarse por alto. Al igual que la feroz galantería que utilizaba con las damas, que se arremolinaban a su alrededor y reían tontamente.

Rin, al regresar de su paseo con el príncipe real, observó a su hermano por un instante y luego miró a Kagome.

-Si no tiene cuidado se encontrará con una espada clavada en la

espalda. O borracho debajo de la mesa por mezclar coñac con vino.

Nunca bebe en exceso, a no ser que se sienta herido o furioso. Me

pregunto qué puede haber ocurrido, para ponerle así. Una diría que le

ha ido mal en el amor.

-No creo -respondió Kagome con sequedad.

-¿No? Qué interesante.

¿Sabía Rin lo que había sucedido la noche anterior? Su rostro

de facciones bien definidas no revelaba nada. Kagome no creía que Inuyasha

o Jaken hubieran hablado de lo que habían visto, pero no podía saber si

alguien más los había visto pasar. Ni tampoco podían adivinar qué

habían pensado los que la habían visto. El espectáculo del príncipe

llevándola a su habitación podía significar cualquier cosa.

¿Pero se habría enfadado Sesshomaru? Tuvo que admitir que sí un

poco molesto, pero no como ahora. Lentamente, dijo:

-Debe de haber sido otra cosa.

-¿Como cuál?

-No tengo idea.

En todo el día no había hablado con Sesshomaru, ni él con ella.

Enfrentarse a él no había sido tan difícil, después de todo, gracias al

alboroto con los perros. Su bochorno al encontrarse rodeada de

hombres y con la cabeza de Dumas hijo en la falda, y la furia al ver que

Sesshomaru malinterpretaba deliberadamente la situación la habían ayudado

en el primer momento. El descuido con que él la había tratado, como si

nada hubiera sucedido la noche anterior, también había servido.

Sin embargo, permanecer con él en la misma habitación todo ese

día había sido casi intolerable. Pensaba que él se daba cuenta de ello y

no se preocupaba en absoluto por lo que ella pudiera sentir. Hasta casi

parecía que se quedaba a observarla, en lugar de encerrarse con sus

asuntos como de costumbre, para castigarla. Por supuesto, era su

imaginación.

Cayó la noche y por fin llegó la hora de cenar. Veintiocho personas

se sentaron a la mesa, entre las cuales estaban incluidos los Dumas. Las

voces de los comensales eran fuertes y vivaces. Kagome sintió que le

raspaban los nervios. Lo que más deseaba era estar sola en su

habitación. En cuanto le fuera posible, escaparía

Cuando se disponían a abandonar el comedor, Jaken tocó el

hombro de Sesshomaru. El príncipe inclinó la cabeza para escuchar el

mensaje susurrado y luego se disculpó, prometiendo reunirse más tarde

con los invitados en el salón.

La gente se reunió en grupos aquí y allá, sobre todo alrededor de

Rin, sentada en un sofá en el centro de la habitació de los

pocos que se mantenían aparte, solo, era Kohaku. Estaba apoyado contra

el marco de una ventana, siguiendo con los ojos cada gesto y expresión

de la hermana de Sesshimaru. Habia sangre gitana en ella, si Sesshomaru había

dicho la verdad, y quizás esa sangre respondía a la silenciosa

admiración. La princesa la sentía, pues cada poco miraba a Kohaku y esbozaba una sonrisa misteriosa.

Kagome se mantuvo aparte, pero a los pocos minutos se le unió el

joven Dumas.

-Dicen, mademoiselle Incógnita, que os habéis convertido en la

amante del príncipe Sesshomaru. ¿Es cierto?

-¡Qué impertinente pregunta! -respondió ella, tratando de hablar

con ligereza.

-No lo negáis, de modo que debe ser cierto. Me gustaría advertiros

que la vida de una cortesana, la vie galante, no es ni fácil ni

emocionante como parece.

Hablaba con seriedad y evidente sinceridad; no obstante, Kagome no

estaba de humor para sermones.

-¿De verdad? -replicó, mirando a su alrededor en busca de alguna

vía de escape.

-No soy quién para hablaros así, lo sé, pero me recordáis a alguien

que conocí una vez. La llamaban Marie Duplessis, pero su verdadero

nombre era Alphonsine Plessis.

-¿Era?

-Murió hace poco de enfermedad de los pulmones. Tenía veintitrés

años.

-¿Vos... la amabais?

Una sombra de dolor cruzó por el rostro de él.

-Si me queréis preguntar si era mi amante, la respuesta es no.

Teníamos relaciones, pero no podía mantenerla. Se alejó de mí y se

convirtió en la favorita de otros, el brindis de todo París. Pero la vida de

camelias y diamantes y pieles no dura. Con el correr de los años, las

mujeres se vuelven mezquinas y temerosas o sucumben a la

enfermedad. Vos no pertenecéis a esa vida, como tampoco pertenecía

Alphonsine. Tendríais que regresar al lugar de donde vinisteis,

convertiros en la esposa de un granjero, en una religiosa o una

solterona... cualquier cosa menos esto.

Los ojos de Kagome se oscurecieron al mirarle.

-Lo haría -respondió- si pudiera. ¿Me disculpáis, por favor?

Se alejó y no se detuvo hasta salir del salón. Las palabras de Dumas le resonaban en la mente. No había sido necesario escucharlas para tomar conciencia del riesgo que corría; lo había comprendido desde el principio. Se apoyó contra la pared junto a la puerta y cerró los ojos.

¿Qué sería de ella cuando su relación con el príncipe se supiera? Aun si

ella y su abuela contaban la verdad, ¿quién les creería?

_Kagome_ no se hacía ilusiones. Pronto todos sabrían que era la amante

del príncipe. Una vez que la noticia llegara a Nueva Orleans, todos

intercambiarían miradas y risitas detrás de los abanicos. Pensarían que

había dado el famoso mal paso contra el cual se advertía a todas las

jovencitas.

¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer excepto quedarse en París y

convertirse en lo que todos la creían ya? Jamás soñó cuando dejó

Luisiana que su destino sería convertirse en una cortesana, en un

miembro de la vie galante, la vida de complacer a los hombres.

No parecía haber salida alguna. Sin tener ninguna culpa,se había

enredado en esta telaraña de mentiras e intrigas. Ahora estaba

atrapada.

Se apartó de la pared y tomó el camino hacia sus aposentos. La

galería estaba fría. Kagome apretó los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y

caminó apresuradamente. Al llegar al corredor giró hacia la izquierda,

luego se dirigió hacia la antecámara que precedía sus habitaciones y

daba acceso también a las escaleras de servicio.

Al acercarse vio que la puerta de la antecámara se estaba

cerrando en ese momento. Supuso que sería algún criado y no le dio

importancia. Giró el picaporte, empujó la puerta y entró.

Sesshomaru se volvió bruscamente, se dejó caer sobre un sofá y

rápidamente extrajo un puñal de su cinturón.

Kagome se detuvo con una exclamación ahogada. El maldijo en voz

alta. Un hombre apareció de entre las sombras detrás del príncipe.

-Presentadme, mi estimado príncipe. Una dama que puede teneros

enfrente con un cuchillo en la mano y no gritar hasta derribar la casa

tiene que ser sin duda tan discreta como bella.

Era Carlos Luis Napoleón, el príncipe Luis Napoleón, sobrino de

Napoleón I y, por lo tanto, pretendiente bonapartista del trono de

Francia. Este era el hombre con quien Sesshomaru había estado encerrado

desde la cena.

Kagome le dio la mano e hizo una reverencia. El no soltó sus dedos,

sino que los sostuvo con firmeza mientras la contemplaba. Kagome le

devolvió la mirada con franqueza, tratando de adivinar de qué podría

haber estado hablando con Sesshomaru. No era un hombre de aspecto

impresionante; no pasaba de la mediana estatura y era estrecho de

espaldas. Tenía fino pelo castaño, ligeramente ondulado, bigote y barba

pequeña. Su mejor rasgo eran los ojos: oscuros y profundos, ocultaban

sus pensamientos y le daban un aspecto de determinación.

-Encantado de conoceros... ¿Chere, no es así?

-No sabía que estuvierais en Francia, Alteza.

-Nadie lo sabe. Todavía soy persona no grata aquí, como lo he

sido durante varios años. Por eso me marchaba por la puerta trasera.

Este temor que inspiro sería halagador si no fuera tan incómodo.

Kagome vio por el rabillo del ojo que Sesshomaru guardaba el puñal y los

observaba con el ceño fruncido.

-Estaréis en peligro, entonces -dijo ella, dirigiéndose a Luis

Napoleón-. No quiero deteneros. Permitirme desearos que vayáis con Dios.

-Sí, supongo que debo despedirme. Una lástima.

Sesshomaru, contemplándolos, se obligó a soltar la empuñadura del

puñal. Con amarga ironía reconoció que estaba celoso. ¿Cómo podía

haber sucumbido a los celos si estaba protegido por el cinismo y la

sospecha? Pero el cómo ya no era importante. Había permitido que una

mujer sin nombre se le metiera bajo la piel y se abriera camino hacia su

corazón. Tendría que ser extirpada de allí, pues ahora ya sabía su nombre.

Kagome, pensó, pronunciándolo mentalmente ante la realidad de ella

delante de él, y se preguntó si habría hablado en voz alta al ver que ella

le miraba con nerviosismo. No; estaban esperando a que él les

precediera. Sin hablar, hizo un gesto a Luis Napoleón para que pasara

delante de él y luego le siguió por las escaleras de servicio.

Kagome no se acostó. Paseó por su habitación, tratando de

comprender lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sesshomru no parecía ser leal a

nadie y, sin embargo, recababa información de todas partes. ¿Por qué?

Pronto habría un baile al que asistiría el rey Luis Felipe. Sesshomaru

tendría que estar allí, en un lugar específico cuando entrara el rey. ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? La pregunta le enloquecía.

Si, milagrosamente, ella cumplía con su parte y Sesshomaru estaba

donde debía estar en el momento indicado, lo que sucedería sería

responsabilidad de ella. Ella sería la culpable. Eso también le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

Si él no iba, si nada sucedía, su abuela quizá moriría. La amenaza la acompañaba constantemente.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, Rin llamó a la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

-¡Qué bien, todavía estás vestida! ¡Ven, rápido!

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡ Van a echar una carrera!

-¿Quiénes?

-La escolta, por supuesto. Por el Sena. ¡Trae tu capa!

Kagome se puso de pie.

-Deben de estar locos.

-O borrachos. Al menos, eso creo.-Rin cerró la puerta y

atravesó deprisa por el corredor. Kagome vaciló sólo un instante. Cualquier

cosa era mejor que quedarse ahí, pensando incesantemente. Tomó su

capa del armario y corrió detrás de la princesa.

La noche estaba fría, las calles resbaladizas por la nieve a medio

derretir. Los invitados subieron a sus carruajes y se dirigieron a la orilla

del río. Nadie sabía bien a qué se debía la carrera. Aparentemente,

había surgido de una discusión sobre la navegación por el Elba en

Prusia, pero no se sabía si era el resultado de una apuesta, un desafío o

sencillamente de un acto de arrojo. No había rencores, pero corrían dos

equipos, uno capitaneado por el príncipe y otro por el prusiano.

El Sena era la arteria de París, su ruta principal. Por sus aguas

verdosas navegaba gran parte del comercio de la ciudad, principalmente

en pequeñas y angostas embarcaciones que pasaban fácilmente por

debajo de los arcos de los puentes. Estos barcos se amarraban de noche

en pequeñas flotillas cerca de los muelles. Sesshomaru y la escolta habían

ido hacia allí para negociar el uso de cuatro embarcaciones.

En cada bote irían dos personas, con un remo en la proa y otro en

la popa. Echaron suertes para determinar los equipos. El prusiano y

Miroku irían en el primer barco, Inuyasha y Sango en el segundo, formando

el primer equipo. Sesshomaru remaría con Jakotsu y Kohaku con Renkotsu, en el

segundo equipo. Navegarían hasta donde las aguas se dividían para

pasar alrededor de dos islas gemelas, la Ile Saint-Louis y la Ile de la

Cité. Allí las embarcaciones se separarían; el primer equipo iría por la

derecha, el segundo por la izquierda. Se reunirían una vez pasada la

segunda isla y navegarían hasta el Pont Royal. El primero que cruzara el

puente sería el ganador.

Una multitud se había reunido para observar. Rin saltó del

carruaje y corrió hasta la baranda del puente.

-¡Sesshomaru! -gritó-. ¡Quiero ir contigo!

-¿Y arriesgarte al abrazo húmedo del Sena? No es una unión

deseable. Nuestro respetado padre no lo aprobaría, y con razón. -Su voz

llegaba clara, profunda y audaz. Tenía el rostro pálido, pero los ojos

brillantes. Demasiado brillantes. No estaba sobrio.

-El no está aquí.

-Un argumento irrefutable. Pero, ¿y la desventaja?

-Si es porque los números quedarán desiguales, Chere puede ir

con el otro equipo.

-Dulces cargas, ambas. ¿Vemos cuál de las damas se rinde

primero?

No sería ella, pensó Kagome con tenso desdén. De no haber sido por

ese sarcasmo, se habría negado. El río tenía un aspecto oscuro y

traicionero. No quería parecer cobarde, pero la idea de participar en esa

carrera no la atraía.

Ya lo has oído, podemos ir. Vamos. –Rin arrastró a Kagome hacia

los escalones que llevaban al camino debajo del puente.

Los barcos se acercaron a la orilla. Rin subió al de su hermano

y Kagome al del prusiano. Se sentaron en el medio para que el peso

quedara bien distribuido. Una vez más, los botes se alinearon debajo del

puente.

Se hizo un profundo silencio. Dumas agitóuna antorcha y luego la

arrojó desde el puente. Los barcos se lanzaron hacia adelante. La

carrera había comenzado.

Era una contienda difícil. La cara del prusiano, en la popa del bote

de Kagome , se veía firme y decidida. Miroku hacía gestos mientras remaba,

pero mantenía el ritmo implacable del príncipe real. A Sesshomaru, a la luz

de un farol, se le veía alegre, pero concentrado. Levantó la voz y

comenzó a cantar una balada marinera de tono subido que tenía un

ritmo fuerte y machacón. Jakotsu , Renkotsu y Kohaku, los otros miembros de

su equipo, le tomaron como guía y remaron al unísono con fuerza.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los barcos comenzaron a separarse para

tomar los diferentes canales del río. Los hombres remaban con tanta

fuerza que las venas les sobresalían de las sienes y respiraban

entre cortadamente.

Kagome pensaba en el otro equipo, que avanzaba por el otro lado de

las islas. Quizás algunos no supieran el porqué de esta carrera, pero con

seguridad había alguien que lo sabía. Sesshomaru, sobrio o ebrio, jamás

hacía algo sin un motivo. Si corría por el Sena en este instante era por

alguna razón. ¿Cuál era? ¿Qué se proponía?

Cuando dejaron atrás la Ile de la Cité, vieron a través de la niebla

los barcos de Sesshomaru a unos metros de distancia delante de ellos. El

pruslano exclamó una maldición y la embarcación saltó hacia adelante.

Comenzó a acortar la distancia entre él y los primeros, dejando atrás el

bote de Inuyasha y Sango. Finalmente, se puso a la par. Durante varios

minutos, los tres barcos avanzaron juntos, pero poco a poco el bote de

Kohaku y Renkotsu comenzó a retrasarse. El Pont Royal surgía de la

oscuridad delante de ellos, una masa de piedra perforada por cinco

arcos llenos de bruma. Sobre él estaban los carruajes de los invitados,

que se habían apresurado a llegar hasta allí para ver el final de la

carrera.

La balsa surgió de la derecha. Avanzaba a la deriva, directamente

frente a ellos. No había nadie a bordo; se había soltado de sus amarras.

Arvin viró hacia la izquierda para rebasarla, guiando el bote con el remo

trasero. Pasarían junto a la balsa, pero no dejarían espacio suficiente

para Sesshomaru. El prusiano, en lugar de alejarse lo suficiente de la balsa

para permitir el paso de los dos botes, forzaría a Sesshomaru a cede de el

sitio o chocar con la balsa.

-Santo Dios -dijo Sesshomaru y sus palabras llegaron claramente-, giró

como una aguja sin su imán entre elecciones desagradables. Te la

devuelvo, Arvin.

No hizo ningún movimiento para disminuir la marcha, sino que

remó con más fuerza, virando su barco, que llevaba la delantera, hacia

el del prusiano. Y de pronto, era el príncipe real el que tenía que elegir

entre dejar más espacio para que pasara Sesshomaru o embestirlo.

Fue Miroku, maldiciendo por lo bajo, el que eligió y viró la proa con

su remo. Enfurecido, Arvin contrarrestó con su propio remo, pero

Sesshomaru pasó por la abertura dejada por Miroku. Jakotsu y Rin vitorearon

y Sesshomaru entonó una canción entre sus dientes apretados.

Pero el movimiento brusco del prusiano hizo que el bote de Kagome

quedara atravesado respecto de la corriente. El río los arrastró y golpeó

la popa contra la balsa. Las maderas se partieron y el bote quedó

semisumergido bajo la otra embarcación. Kagome se puso de pie de un

salto, con el agua hasta las rodillas, y un instante más tarde cayó de

cabeza al agua.

Sintió un gran frío. El agua le quitó el aliento e hizo que la capa y

las faldas la envolvieran como una mortaja. Se hundía lentamente,

girando, congelada hasta los huesos.

Comenzó a dar patadas, luchando por liberar los brazos de la ropa. Su

cabeza salió a la superficie y, tosiendo y escupiendo, Kagome abrió los

ojos. Había pasado al otro lado de la balsa.

No sabía nadar. Podía mantener la cabeza sobre la superficie

dando patadas y agitando los brazos desesperadamente, pero sabía que

las fuerzas le durarían poco, sobre todo debido al peso de la ropa. La

corriente la llevaba. No podía ver a los demás y sabía que debían estar

detrás de ella. No podrían salvarla, pues deberían ocuparse de Arvin y

Miroku.

Delante de ella estaba el puente. Los invitados del príncipe

gritaban y gesticulaban. ¿Podrían verla? No lo sabía. Estaba oscuro y el

río era ancho. Pero uno de los palotes que sostenía un arco se acercaba

rápidamente a ella.

Kagome lo embistió con tanta fuerza que quedó aturdida. Sintió un

intenso dolor en el cuerpo, pero extendió los brazos para aferrarse a la

piedra. Sus dedos entumecidos resbalaban sobre la piedra cubierta de

un horrible moho. Sus uñas se partieron, tratando de agarrarse. Por fin

encontró una zona limpia y pudo sostenerse.

No podría mantenerse así demasiado tiempo. La corriente tiraba y

no sentía los dedos. Su cuerpo comenzaba a congelarse. Con los ojos

cerrados, se agarró obstinadamente, retrasando el momento en que se

hundiría en la oscuridad.

Sintió un movimiento en el agua junto a ella. Algo le tocó el

rostro, causando una extraña sensación de cálido dolor. Una cuerda le

pasó alrededor de la cintura, quitándole peso de las manos. Sin

embargo, ella siguió aferrada a la piedra.

-Descansa, apóyate en mí -dijo Sesshomaru en su oído, apretándola

contra él.

-No.

-¿Orgullo o prudencia? Escúchame bien, ma chere, y hazme caso:

no hay destino peor que la muerte, ninguno. Y para mí, no hay destino

peor que perderte sin ni siquiera haberte conocido.

Estaban allí, quietos en el agua congelada. Entonces Sesshomaru se

apartó y emitió un silbido agudo.

Un bote se acercó a ellos. El príncipe tomó a Kagome con firmeza y

ella se entregó. Unas manos firmes la tomaron y la subieron al bote.

Sesshomaru trepó también y ambos cayeron al fondo. Kohaku y Renkotsu

enfilaron hacia el muelle.

Un carruaje aguardaba cuando Sesshomaru subió los escalones

llevando a Kagome. En la puerta, se detuvo y se volvió hacia los invitados

que exclamaban y hacían preguntas. Con rostro cansado y fastidiado,

dijo:

-La velada ha terminado. Podéis retiraros.


End file.
